From Two Separate Cold Worlds
by TemptedNightmare13
Summary: After a usual meeting between the allies, Canada notices a certain purple-eyed someone. Russia has always liked Canada but never had the courage to do anything about it. Will he get the courage to ask Canada if the feeling is mutual. pairing: Russia X Canada. Other possible pairings? Germany X a mystery guy ;D
1. Chapter 1

The weekly conference meeting began as usual. England and America started arguing while France poked fun at both. No one was focused, and some started having side conversations. These meetings are rarely productive, the only reason Canada came was because America told him it was mandatory. _Why am I even here?_ Canada thought hopelessly to himself. _No one ever wants to know what I think. This is so stupid. _Just as Canada stooped low into his chair, giving up, a certain someone across the room caught his eye.

Russia stood from his chair, with a small smile on his face, and excused himself from the room. He then walked out, scarf trailing out behind him, looking graceful. Canada couldn't help himself. His eyes followed Russia straight out of the room until he was left staring at an empty doorway. After realizing he was practically drooling, he shook himself out of his slight daze. Deciding that the meeting wasn't going to go anywhere, Canada excused himself also.

Once he got into the hallway, Canada started to wonder. Russia never really spoke in the meetings. He usually just watched the others argue, never really bringing attention to himself. Much like poor Canada. Without paying much attention, Canada rounded the corner and ran into something. The force was so strong that it knocked him backwards onto his butt.

"Ugh" he sighed with frustration. He placed his hand on his head and groaned.

"Oh," a startled voice said. "Hello Canada." the voice had a cute accent... A _Russian accent._

Canada looked up and, much to his terror, saw Russia standing there looking back down at him with a small smile. That's when he realized that it was Russia that he bumped into. "R-Russia…!" he stuttered in his silent voice that he used when he talked to others.

Russia nodded softly and extended his hand out to Canada. "Are you alright?" Canada just nodded, feeling heat come to his cheeks. He took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet. _Wow, he's strong._ Canada gasped mentally, noting how effortlessly Russia lifted him to his feet. Russia narrowed his eyes and looked at Canada's head. "Are you sure? You took a hard fall"

Canada swore his breath hitched when Russia stepped closer to examine his head. "I-I'm fine... I swear." Canada uttered quietly with a shy smile. Russia seemed startled by the sudden statement and blinked twice at Canada. Almost as if he was embarrassed, his hands dropped from Canada's head and he stepped back. Canada wasn't too sure of he was relieved or not. Russia being so close made him feel nervous, but... He liked it. The very thought made Canada feel uneasy. Quickly, he turned on his heels and walked back to the room saying over his shoulder nervously "I... uh... I-I... America probably is w-wondering where I am... B-Bye!" _Smooth, real smooth. _Canada mentally facepalmed.

* * *

Russia watched as Canada nervously shuffled away. _Damn. _He thought. _I messed up. _He barely knew Canada, considering he rarely heard him speak, but he always had... this feeling for him. Feeling? Well, that's the only way Russia could explain it. The reason he even came to this 'meetings', aside from being entertained by the mindless arguing, was so he could see Canada. It was stupid, he knew. For Canada could never think of him that way.

He strode back in the room and took his seat across the table from the shy blonde. He was busy talking to America about something and was paying no attention to Russia. America laughed and then proceeded to dominate the conversation. For some reason, Russia never truly liked America. The way he treated Canada made Russia feel... almost angry. Once the meeting was over, Russia called his close friend Germany.

"Ho-low?" A very heavy German accent answered.

"Germany, this is Russia. I need to talk to you about something."

"Yah, vhat is it?" his friend sounded genuinely concerned.

"I-I... I need some help."

"Um-hum" the voice on the other end nodded, compelling Russia to continue talking.

"It's about Canada, I-I...-"

"Canada? Is it a political issue or..." Germany trailed off, hoping Russia would fill it in.

"No, it's not that... I think... I... I don't know. I have these feelings... I-" Once he said it out loud, Russia immediately stopped talking. It sounded childish. Sadly, Russia couldn't think of a better way to put it. The other line only 'hmm'd in thought, making Russia regret saying what he did. "Germany? Oh, forget it... It sounded stupid."

"No" the German sighed. "No it doesn't." Russia slightly perked up at his friend saying this. He started to wonder if it was genuine or not, but was instantly answered. "I know how you feel. Resorting to such simple words to explain something so complex."He was being genuine. _Germany has feelings for someone? But who? _Russia began to wonder. Suddenly, a muffled voice in the background caught his attention.

"Germany? Who are you talking to?" It sounded oddly familiar but Russia couldn't name the voice for the life of his.

"It's Russia." Germany called back to the mysteriously bubbly voice.

"Oh. Okay~! I'll ask you later." Said the bubbly voice.

"Okay." Germany came back to the phone. "Vwant to hang out sometime this week? We can talk more then."

"Alright," sighed Russia. "You think Prussia will come?"

"Yah, he vwill. The guy can't turn down beer" Germany laughed, and Russia smiled.

The call ended and he then left the room he had turned into for a more private conversation. Just as he turned a corner he heard a strange noise. Being the curious guy that he is, Russia followed the noise. It led him to the upstairs floor, and in a room that was similar to the others he saw the source of the noise. In the classroom-like room, sitting in the window-sill, was a sad looking Canada. He had his legs pulled up against his body, and his chin resting on his knees. The way he was staring out the window suggested he had a lot on his mind.

He wanted to go in the room so bad. He wanted to help Canada. Then he remembered what happened earlier today. When Canada bumped onto him and fell backwards. The feeling of thinking Canada being hurt and wanting to help. The feeling of regret hit him so hard, like ocean waves crashing into the shoreline. A sudden realization came down on him. _What if Canada... Doesn't feel the same way?_ Canada seemed so nervous and uncomfortable. He was about to leave, when a loud voice caught his attention.

* * *

"Yo! Canada, bro, I have a question." The loud blonde said casually.

"Yes, America?" Canada said ever-so-politely to his brother.

"See, I was thinking-" America went off on one of his tangents. Canada lost interest quickly and returned his gaze back to the window. America was talking about aliens and superheroes. Canada couldn't focus on him as much as he tried. His thoughts were all wrapped around Russia. Why did he only notice him today? Why did he seem so caring one moment then totally different the next? . _Ugh. Why am I so bad at talking to people?!_

"Ugh. I'm so goddamn shy." he muttered outloud bitterly.

"Huh? What bro?" America paused his speech and blinke twice at Canada.

"It's n-nothing." Canada gave his usual responce for when someone asked him what he said. America raised his brow, ovbiously not convinced by his answer.

"Dude. Come on, I knew you said something." the blonde exasperated.

"I said: I'm so goddamn s-shy." Canada repeated. It was stronger this time, not as bitter. He was still quiet in comparison to his brother. America punched his arm playfully.

"I already knew that!" he laughed so loud, Canada was sure the people outside heard him. "You just figuring this out, er what?!" he continued to laugh.

Canada frowned. America didn't get it, he wasn't even sure why he thought he would. He did, however, pick up on Canada's mood. "Dude, come on. I didn't hit you that hard." Canada sighed and gave America a look. "Alright. What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing, America. Forget it." Still not impressed with the answer, America grabbed Canada in a headlock. Canada struggled against the strong arm that was wrapped around his neck and kicked his legs in an attempt to get free. "Aurgh! A-America! Stop!"

"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong." the blonde said surprising calm and casual.

"Augh! Am...erica!" he whined, finding it harder to breathe.

"No!" America said stubbornly.

"PLEASE! Let... me... g-go..." he face was turning a slight shade of Red. Someone entered the room making both countries look up. It was Russia.

His expression was unreadable. It ranged from many feelings. From shocked to embarrassed. There was something else there too. Canada noticed it was the first emotion that happened, and it kept coming back. It was mostly when Russia looked at America, or the arm around Canada's neck. It was anger.

"R-Russia?" Canada stuttered still not be able to breathe properly.

"What are you doing?" he asked sounding curious and sweet.

America messed with Canada's hair and laughed. "Just some good ol' brotherly love. Right bro?" Canada nodded.

"S-sure."

Russia looked slightly confused. "Oh." he then smiled sweetly, a good act on his part. "Then might I ask why you're choking him?"

America's eyes widened a bit and he looked down at Canada. "It's a brother thing..." he nervously laughed. Canada continued to try and swallow some air but America's arm was somewhat preventing that.

Russia raised a brow. "Oh..." America continued to hold Canada, arm tightly clasped around his neck. The look on Canada's face made Russia feel this terrible feeling. It was burning through his veins, making him want to strike America. He looked so helpless. America, on the other hand, looked cocky and superior.

"A-A-America? C-Can you... L-Let me me go now?" America reluctently let his arm drop to his side. After receiving a terrifying glare from Russia, America quickly left the room. Canada didn't see Russia glaring at America. He was coughing too much to notice.

"You ok?" Russia asked, his intense purple gaze set upon the panting blonde. His purple orbs met icy blue ones as Canada looked up at him.

"Y-yeah." he said while trying to catch his breath.

"That didn't look loving..." Russia commented, keeping his distance from Canada so that he didn't repeat what happened this morning.

"That's America for ya. He's kind of an asshole." Canada said standing up straight and looking shyly at Russia.

"I noticed." he said glaring at the door that the annoying blonde just walked out of.

"Thanks." Canada muttered quietly. He couldn't believe how amazing Russia was. He couldn't believe that he was even there now. Russia perked at the small voice and smiled.

"No problem." Trying to keep himself from rushing next to the shy blonde, he turned and left the room. Canada looked up to see that he was now alone. Russia had gone, and America disappeared somewhere. He pulled out his phone and dialed up his friend.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Finland?"

"Oh, hello Canada"

"I need your help with something..."

**Okay, so this was my first chapter! I hope you like it. This was my first time writing a yaoi so please be nice! I've been wanting to do it because... Well I love yaoi xD and also, I don't know how common this pairing is. I also don't care. I just thought one day, "hey Russia and Canada would be cute." so here you go! Ahaha. So since I'm new, no flames please ^_^ **

**Also, I wrote this from my phone so if there are some errors... I'm sorry. My phone is so tempermental ." **

**Bye now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe, an update! ^_^ Hope y'all like it! I'd like to thank yoailover4lyfe for the review of this story! And to answer your question, yes Russia was just pretending to not notice Canada. That did apply to the chair scene xD**

"Let me get this straight..." the German said slowly. "You... And Canada?"

Russia nodded slightly, feeling embarrassed to have told his stoic friend. Every time he thought of that little blonde his mind became frantic with questions. Most of which involved wanting to know if Canada could ever feel the same way back. He began fidgeting in his seat, Germany raised a brow at the strange behaviour but said nothing. Russia averted his eyes and started looking around the room. He glanced towards the door and groaned "Where is that brother of yours?"

Germany just shrugged with an indifferent expression. Just then, the door burst open and in walked Prussia.

"The awesomeness that is Prussia is here!" he declared with his chest puffed out and hands on his hips triumphantly.

"Oh, hello Douchebag." Russia replied with his fake innocent tone and a sweet, small smile. Prussia scowled at him before plopping down in the empty seat.

"No need to be jealous, Russia." Prussia smirked with his ego still intact. Germany groaned.

"Ladies, you're both pretty... Now let's get back to the task at hand." Germany raised a brow and said while getting looks from both of his friends.

"Oh yeah, why am I here? I don't see any beer." Prussia pointed out, all while Germany rolled his eyes at the ex nation. Germany leaned over to his brother and told him something quietly in his ear. The albino ex nation's eyes widened as he stared at Russia. "You have feelings for Canada?"

Russia swallowed and nodded, rethinking telling his friends about this. Prussia raised both brows and smirked, but there was something different about it. Almost as if he was hiding something. Germany cut in. "Now, what happened the other day?"

Russia sighed. "I left the meeting, da? And as I was walking around the halls, he bumped into me and fell to the floor."

Prussia laughed. "You knocked him over?! That's priceless!" he was laughing so hard he started grasping his stomach.

Russia narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, da?" he said curtly and annoyed. Prussia raised his hands in a mock surrendering motion and made his laugh more controlled. Russia sighed before continuing. "I thought I hurt him, so I wanted to make sure he was fine." Russia frowned.

"What's wrong with that?" Germany asked.

"I guess he wasn't comfortable with me being that close or..." he paused and winced. Not wanting to finish but both Germans looked at him with expecting expressions, prodding Russia to continue. "Or he doesn't like me." That was the one thought that kept creeping into his mind. He looked down to his hands that rested in his lap. Prussia was about to crack a joke but realized it wasn't a good idea. The expression on his face meant he was seriously depressed by that thought.

"I'm sure it's not that." The blonde German spoke up. "Canada is a very shy nation... He must not have been expecting it." Russia looked up at his friend.

"You sure?" The blonde nodded, although Russia wasn't fully convinced.

"So, vwhat are you going to do about him?"

"I-I... I can't let him know... About... Ya know, da?" Germany nodded and so did Prussia, who looked a bit off. _He must really need some beer. _Russia mentally raised a brow. The trio ordered some beer and left that topic alone.

After having too many beers, Russia stood up and headed to the door. He waved to his friends and left for the nearest store with liquor in it. _Disgusting beer. _Russia sneered. He stopped at a gas station and ran in. Scanning the shelves that housed the liquor, he found nothing but poor quality crap. _Not a single bottle of Vodka! _He thought with a scowl. _How is that even possible?! _Just as he became discouraged and was about to leave, a loud voice stopped him.

"Duuuuuuude! This is so sick!" America gasped while looking at all the different and colourful lighters that were at the checkout. Canada rolled his eyes at his brother's strange excitement and continued looking through various bags of chips and snacks. "Bro! Look at this!" America came running over, lighter in hand, and grabbed Canada's arm, causing him to drop the bags he was looking at. Excitedly, he held out his hand and showed Canada the lighter he found. It was in the shape of a hamburger with an American flag on it.

Canada gave his brother a small, amused smile before nodding and saying. "That's r-really cool." The excited blonde did his signature 'hero laugh' and thumbs up before going into the next aisle to browse through the snacks. Canada picked up the bags he dropped and continued to read them over. Someone turned down the aisle and went behind him, looking on the opposite side of the tiny gas station aisle. Canada laughed quietly to himself then said to the figure behind him. "Hey, bro, how's this?"

He turned around, smiling with his eyes closed, and held out two bags of chips. One was ketchup flavoured and the other was normal. He waited for his brother to answer when a different voice replied.

"Um... Comrade?" Canada snapped his eyes open and realized that it wasn't America who was behind him. He looked around to the back of the store. A certain blonde head poked in and out of one of the aisles further down, not paying attention because he was too busy grabbing food. A blush dusted his cheeks as he looked up into violet eyes.

"S-Sorry!" he muttered before averting his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck. The Russian laughed to himself when the poor little Canadian became a cute, shy mess. His cheeks were red and he was trying desperately to hide it.

"It's fine, da? So where is your brother?" He asked straightening his back, noticing he was slouched slightly, so he could get a better look over Canada and the small shelves. Canada went up onto his toes and peeked around Russia, because he wasn't nearly as tall, hoping he would see his brother somewhere in the gas station. Canada lost his balance and went back to his flat-footed stance, firmly on the ground. Russia turned to check the other half of the store when America turned down the aisle, clutching multiple bags between both arms, and opened his mouth.

"Canada, bro!" He smiled at Canada. His smile faded once his gaze shifted over to the purple-eyed nation that was next to his brother. "Um... Hey Russia." he looked at his brother with slight confusion on his face.

"Oh," Canada looked at Russia then back to America. "S-So what are you d-doing here R-Russ...ia?" Russia shrugged and answered casually.

"Just looking for some Vodka, da? What are you doing?" his tone had that curious innocence to it as looked down to the small blonde in from of him.

He swallowed and looked to his brother to answer. Russia frowned slightly, but wiped it off his face when the Canadian looked back to him. "E-Eh, we're having a-a party this w-weekend... I-If ya want... You c-could come." Russia's eyes, the pools of lavender, brightened up at the invitation. America, however, was not as enthusiastic about it.

"See you there then, da?" he said cheerfully to Canada, who didn't notice Russia turning to America and narrowing his eyes in a glare. America, oddly enough, returned the glare just not as frightening. With that, Russia left the store with a smug look on his face.

America smacked Canada's arm. "Dude!"

"W-What?!" he answered while grasping his arm._ God, that hurt_. America looked at him in disbelief.

"Why'd you invite him?!" his voice was a hushed whisper, which was still loud in Canada's opinion, as he pulled Canada down to duck in the narrow aisle.

"W-Why not?"

"I don't want that... Commie bastard" he gritted through his teeth. "coming to MY house!" his voice was slightly raised but it ended in a whine. Canada's face dropped at his brother's disapproval. Surprisingly, America noticed his brother's expression and asked "What's wrong, bro?"

"I-It's nothing." America still wasn't convinced but didn't feel like putting Canada in another headlock so he shook his head and decided to leave it at that. After putchasing all the snacks and junk food, the two nations went home to set up for the upcoming party.

Canada opened the door and began putting the bags of food away. America started to ponder... _What's with Canada lately? Actually... What the hell is up with Russia? He keeps tryin to get close to my bro... What the hell?! _ He looked over to Canada who was humming a tone with putting away the food. _He's so innocent..._ _I can only imagine that whatever Russia is trying to do... Ugh... It isn't gonna be good. _A sudden thought came to mind that made America growl. _What if he wants to hurt Mattie? That sick bastard!_

America decided that he'd take advantage of Russia coming to his house..._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's begin with an Author's note! Yaaaaay~! Okay, so this story was very hard for me to write... Well, I love writing. But this part was difficult because I love Canada so much. When you read it I think you'll understand what I mean... Or at least I hope you do. XD Also, it's a bit of a change from the usual... "cute" characters. But no need to worry! The next chapter... ;D Anywho, on with the story!**

Canada glanced at the clock anxiously. Normally when his brother threw a party, Canada dreaded it. This one was different however. Russia was invited, and Canada sincerely hoped he would show. It was still all so confusing to the poor nation. He was always nervous and flustered around Russia but... he liked it. As odd as that sounds. A knock came from the door, startled Canada, and America rushed over to invite everybody in.

England came in first. Followed by France, who was poking England and trying to get his attention. Next was Germany, who was followed by the Italian brothers and Japan. China soon came, as well as Finland, Iceland, Denmark, Sweden and Norway.

One by one the countries filled the house. America a stood outside and was greeting them all.

"Sup, dude?" he greeted Prussia as he walked by. Prussia snickered and held back his comment about the partying arriving, seeing as he didn't have everyone's attention yet. America rolled his eyes and looked for the next guest. His smiled instantly faded into a sneer as he saw the next nation. Russia glared at America but then smirked at the hostility he was receiving.

With his best mock innocent tone, although keeping the superior expression and smirk, he said. "Hello Comrade." America scowled.

"What do you want?" he said in a low tone through his teeth, not hiding his disgust what-so-ever.

He kept the innocent tone, however he sounded extremely sly to America. "I was invited, da? So I came."

America growled and grabbed Russia by the collar of his jacket and slammed him into the wall outside of his house, keeping the other countries from noticing. He got in nation's face and hissed angrily. "You bastard!" Russia smirked and, rather then being offened and hurting the annoying blonde, decided not to do anything just yet... "I don't know what you're trying to do... But if you plan on hurting Mattie I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Russia narrowed his eyes and dropped his mock innocence. _Him_ hurting Canada?! Russia lost it. Taking America by surprise, he switched positions and had America pinned. America's eyes went wide, not expecting Russia to have him by his jacket. "Unlike you, I wouldn't hurt him. Da?" his voice was a dangerous tone, spitting out acid and was full on intimidating. Reaching behind him, Russia grabbed his pipe and held it out in front of America. "Touch him... And this?" he gestured to the pipe. "Will be lodged in your skull." America gulped and just as Russia was about to intimidate the nation further, a voice stopped him. A familiar voice.

"Al?" it called from inside the house. Russia put his pipe away quickly and released the blonde just as_ he _walked out the door. "There you ar-" Canada froze at the door. He wasn't expecting to see his brother... With Russia. "u-umm..."

America received the 'you tell no one' look from Russia, and decided it was best to obey. America coughed then did his 'hero laugh", which sounded a bit forced. "Just talkin' to Russia 'bout the sick time he's gonna have. That's all." America smiled widely at the unsuspecting nation. Canada nodded, convinced, and went back into the house.

Russia followed through the door and joined up with his friends, Prussia and Germany, who were next to Norway. Canada took a spot next to Iceland, Finland and the rest of the group. Romano was scowling and cussing as Italy was trying to make him stop. Grasping onto Romano, Italy chanted "Hug therapy! Hug therapy!" Romano cussed even more, prying the pouting red-head off of him. Canada kept stealing glances of Russia, who didn't seem to notice him one bit. He frowned slightly and Iceland asked what was wrong. Italy changed his attention from his grumpy brother to the sad looking Canada, much to Romano's relief.

"I-I should g-go make some drinks. One s-second." Canada quickly retreated to the small kitchen and went searching through the cupboards. Iceland and Italy followed him, waited for some privacy, then they confronted him.

"What is wrong, Canada?" Iceland asked shyly. Canada looked over his shoulder to the purple-eyed nation who was chatting with Prussia about something that looked quite intense. The two followed his gaze, and Italy instantly knew.

"Is it..." Canada looked back to the Italian. Italy pointed over in Russia's direction and made it obvious. "Do you…?" Canada sighed and just nodded. Somebody had to know. Italy's face twisted slightly "Germany?"

Canada shook his face with his nose scrunched. "N-No... Nooooo-"

"Is it... Russia?" asked Iceland before Italy made the connections. Canada nodded.

"Y-Yes... Well... I-I th...ink?" the two smiled at Canada with wide, stupid grins. "Y-our not gonna t-tell, are you?" Canada's eyes widened in slight fear. The shook their heads, both still having those devilish grins that made Canada super nervous.

"Alright, dudes!" America called out. "Everyone's here, right? Sick!" he continued to blast the music, Canada had to cover his ears before moving away from the speakers.

Russia tried so hard not to look at Canada. That little blonde was constantly wondering around, not socializing too much outside of his group, and really kept to himself. Canada left to the backyard, keeping his head down as he went with a fast paced walk.

Slamming open the back door, Canada picked up his pace and dashed to the large oak. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he tried keeping his sobbing at a low volume. _Not that anyone would care._ He thought bitterly to himself. He rested his back against the rough oak and slid to the ground, practically collapsing. He pulled his legs to his chest and sobbed into his knees. Did he know someone saw him? No.

Canada regained control over his legs and stood, still leaning on the oak for support. Just as he thought he had his balance and stood, he staggered backwards and felt something. He landed against a hard surface that didn't feel like the tree he was previously laying on... More like a person... He clung to the mass behind him as he steadied himself.

Russia blinked in surprise at the small body that clung to his forearms and chest. Canada turned around to see Russia standing there, patiently holding him still. Before Canada could open his mouth and say something, everything blurred and he fell to the ground. Russia's eyes widened in panic as he caught the limp body before it collided roughly with the earth below them.

"Canada!" Russia uttered as he gathered the body and helped him come back. Russia sank to his knees with Canada as he gently lowered him into an upright sitting position. Canada's legs were under him but he didn't seem to mind. Russia then noticed the tears that were streaming down the blonde's cheeks. Canada slowly came back. Opening his eyes, he revealed red, watery orbs that looked so full of pain it made Russia want to kill whoever caused it. Which was quite ironic...

"Are you okay?" he asked frantically. Russia's lavender eyes searched Canada's with concern, darting between the two tortured blue orbs. Canada swallowed the lump in his throat, but decided he couldn't trust his voice. He nodded but knew he truly wasn't. The Canadian stayed strong for far too long. With a choked sob he fell forward into Russia's chest and cried.

Russia caught him without hesitation, pulling him closer in hopes to stop him from crying. Russia felt strange. His chest hurt. His heart... _Hurt_. Seeing Canada like this... Tear stained cheeks, red, swollen eyes, and those noises... The tiny sobs that erupted from the Canadian... It pained Russia. He felt his scarf getting wet with tears, but he didn't care. The nation that was buried in the crook of his neck, wrapped his arms tightly around Russia's torso. Canada's fingers dug into Russia's back, not that he minded, as he cried his eyes out. Russia had his arms wrapped firmly around the trembling body.

After Canada felt he had let everything out, he tensed slightly against Russia. _Holy maple_! He was _crying_... _On Russia!_ He pulled back, embarrassed that he just cried, full out, on the largest nation in the world. As he sat back and rubbed his sore eyes, Russia pressed further.

"What happened?" he asked. Gently, because he was talking to Canada but there was a strong emotion behind it. He wanted to kill the sorry bastard that infected this upon Canada... _His little Canada_. Snuffling, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I-I..." he stopped and looked up into Russia's violet eyes, getting lost in the vast pools of beautiful lavender. He stayed where he was, mesmerized by the nation that was kneeling before him with concern evident on his face. He was so close. Mere inches away from his face. Everything outside of the two nations was non-existent to Canada. But to Russia? He'll never know. A sudden thought entered his mind, crushing his poor little heart. What if Russia wasn't 'worried' about him but rather... Pitied him. He bit his lip at that depressing thought before sighing. Pity was the last thing he needed. Averting his eyes, Canada looked to the ground and away from the larger, expecting Russian. "It's nothing..."

Without saying another word, Canada rose to his feet. Unsteadily at first, but continued on towards the house. He dashed to the bathroom, glad to see no one was in it, and closed the door behind him. After taking a look in the mirror, he realized just how much he did cry. His eyes were puffy, red, and swollen. They practically screamed 'I've been crying.' Reluctantly, he started cleaning his face of the evidence and made sure he looked somewhat normal.

Russia stared at door that, the mess that was Canada, just walked through. Cursing at himself in Russian, he stood but was planted to his spot. He clenched his fists and threw it at the tree with full force, breaking it, and releasing an angry bellow. His breathing was heavy and he had so much pent up aggression. Who could have made him cry? ...Canada, cry. Storming into the house, he bypassed the glaring American and stopped at his friends.

Prussia, Germany, and Norway looked at the 'koling' Russian and wondered what was wrong. Before they could ask, he exhaled and said "I fucked up... Again." Norway raised a brow, obviously not knowing what Russia was talking about.

"Vwhat do you mean Russia?" Germany asked with a curious, yet concerned, tone.

"Canada. He was... And I..." he cursed in Russian and tried to calm himself. "I think I made him uncomfortable again..." Germany nodded and sighed, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Prussia filled Norway in on what was happening. He just nodded as well, but remained silent.

Canada exited the hallway and met up with his friends. He hardly looked like he had just cried his eyes out. If anything, he looked normal. The only real difference was that he was even more silent. In that group he was in, no one would have noticed. Except for Iceland. He noticed Canada was more distant in thought then just being silent. Canada said goodbye to his friends as he left for the front door. He had no idea where he was going, but he had to get away. The loud music and alcohol wasn't a distraction enough for Canada.

As he left through the door, Germany ushered Russia to follow after him. With a sigh and a glare, Russia was off only to be stopped by an annoying American.

"Get out of my way, da?" Russia asked curtly, no longer caring or playing games with this nation.

"No. Not until you tell me what you did to Mattie." America said firmly, only wavering slightly at the terrifying glare he received from Russia.

"I didn't do anything to him." he answered becoming irritated at the blonde in his way. Canada was getting further and further away.

"Tell me why he was crying after whatever you did to him outside." America sneered, pressing Russia for harming his brother.

"It wasn't me who made him cry." _Or at least... I don't think so..._ He added in his head. "He was already crying when I went out. Now. Move." he growled, pushing America aside and leaving for good. He had no clue how the two could be considered 'related' when they were just so different.

Further down the street, Russia noticed a small figure getting in a car. The car started and took off, racing down the empty street. Russia had a bad feeling about this...

Canada put the pedal to the floor and sped off. He had too much on his mind that was just too confusing for him. How was it Russia, of all people, only noticed Canada when he was in the most vulnerable positions? Whether it was being on the ground after running into him, being put into a headlock by America, or crying by an oak tree Russia saw him. Noticed him. Was it for the right reasons? Canada was always embarrassed in front of Russia. The store situation from the previous day was a good example of that. He mistook Russia for his brother; Canada wanted to bury a hole and die in it after that. He was too busy in deep thought, that he wasn't watching the road. He didn't see the dog, until it was right in from of the headlights. Quickly swerving the wheel around the dog, Canada went off the road and into the ditch. It almost happened to fast. He landed upside down then everything went black.

The car that left a few moments behind saw the whole thing. The swerve, the flip, and the roll. Skidding to a stop, he rushed to the pile of smashed metal and slammed his fist against the window.

Russia broke the car window and reached for the passed out Canadian. Unhooking the seat belt, he pulled the body into his arms and away from the metal death trap. As he laid Canada on the ground, he was desperately calling out to him.

"Mattvey... MATTVEY!" he screamed, tears filling his eyes but not escaping, he gently shaked the body. Russia fell to his knees, terrified, and put his head in his gloved hands. "This is all my fault, Mattvey. Wake up. Please!" Russia continued to release all of his guilt to the limp, lifeless Canada.

Everything was black, but there was a noise. Muffled at first, but it became more prominent. A familiar voice was warped by fear and desperation. Canada listened close to these words that filled his small black world.

"I should have not let you go... I should have made you stay and tell me what was wrong." the voice stated. "I should have protected you!" he bellowed with guilt. Canada felt the voice pause, half defeated, half angry with himself. "but I didn't, Mattvey... I didn't." Canada stirred when he heard his human name.

The Russian was confessing everything. "My chest hurts when I see you in pain... My... My heart hurts..." he put his glove hand to his chest and winced. "Every time I see you, Mattvey, my stomach feels weird. It's a strange feeling, da?... But I like it." Canada grabbed into the voice and let it drag him back to the surface. The voice said the words that Canada was to afraid to say. "I... I think I..." Russia choked on the words, finding them hard to say to Canada when he wouldn't hear them. After saying all he could, Russia looked away so no one would see the tears.

Slowly Canada opened his eyes. The world was blurry only for a short while. He looked around and saw he totaled car, upside down and smashed. _How did I…?_ He thought before he saw the other car and the other person. He twisted his neck a little too far and let out a pained gasp. Russia startled at the noise and looked back to Canada, who just turned his head. Canada saw Russia to his left, on his knees, with tears running down his cheeks. "Mattvey!" Russia gasped and leaned closer, putting his hands on Canada's face timidly.

_It was Russia who said all those things?_ Canada thought to himself. His little heart skipped a beat. Russia grabbed Canada into a hug, no longer being timid but still being gentle, and held him against his chest. Weak arms hugged back, making Russia relieved that Canada was alright. Or was he?

Russia held Canada out to arms length and checked him over. His forehead was cut, and so was his cheek. Only a little blood stained his hoodie. "Are you alright, Mattvey?" he asked, his purple eyes intensified by fear.

"Y-You..." Canada began. "You s-said my n-n-name..." he gasped in a weak voice. Russia nodded and pressed further. He wanted an answer.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Canada shook his head.

"I-It's nothing." he muttered before wincing as he sat up.

Russia gave him a look, and rather then asking, said. "You're coming back with me, da?" Canada didn't have the strength to disagree, as Russia picked him up bridal-style and put him in his car. Russia took the drivers seat, and drove off.

**See what I mean? Poor Canada! DX however... He's with Russia, da? Ahaha, what's gonna happen next? *winky face* alright, if ya liked it review so I know. This was a really long chapter XD See ya later guys! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: Was I trying to kill Matthew? No. D: Never! Was I setting up for something... Teehee, yes. :3**

Canada awoke with a start, jolting straight up out of bed. A cold sweat broke out over his body. His breaths were quick, uneasy pants. _Was that all a dream? _He asked to himself mentally. His head was pounding. Images of crushed metal and broken glass flashed through his mind.

"Oh. You're up." a surprised voice stated. Canada jumped at the sudden voice and realized that he wasn't in his own bed. The room he was in was not familiar to him at all. Russia slowly walked to the bed, a wet cloth in hand, and sat next to Canada. Gently, Russia dabbed the cloth on Canada's forehead.

"W-Where a-am I...?" the Canada asked shyly and confused. Russia continued to apply the cloth to Canada's forehead but had his eyes fixed on those icy blue eyes.

"My house." he said casually. Canada's eyes widened and realized he was lying in Russia's bed.

"I-Is this _y-y-your_ bed?" he stuttered feeling blush coming to his cheeks.

"Da." a small smile came to the Russian's face, just knowing Canada was going to be alright. Canada shuffled in his spot, as Russia went from having one knee on the bed to getting closer for a better observation.

"W-Where did y-you sleep?" he asked, his face only mere inches away from Russia's.

"I didn't sleep." Russia replied as if it was not a problem. Canada, on the other hand, felt a ping of guilt hit him. Before he could say sorry, Russia spoke again. "I couldn't have fallen asleep knowing you were hurt." Canada's light, pink blush on his cheeks spread out further, making Russia smile. _Why is he so cute? _Russia thought, seeing the blush on the Canadian's cheeks.

Russia put his knee between Canada's legs, needing more support as he tended to the cut up, feverish forehead. Canada 'eep'd, his blush turned from pink to a deep red as Russia was basically straddling his leg. Russia was completely indifferent, however, not even realizing that he was in such a position.

"Y-You're..." Canada's eyes were wide, really starting to think he was dreaming. After a long pause Russia prodded him to continue.

"Da?" he asked curiously.

"Y-You're on m-m-my... L-Leg." he said meekly, tingles running down his spine.

Russia nodded but continued to tend to his cuts. "Sorry" Canada thought he was going to explode. Russia shifted slightly, hoping he wasn't hurting Canada, but didn't know he added friction against Canada's 'vital regions'.

Just as soon as it happened, it was over. Russia stood from the bed, the cloth he was using now dry and useless, to get another one. Canada whimpered when the heat that was Russia left. Canada tried to remember the previous night. The dog, the flip, the roll... Then he remembered a pair of strong hands pulling him away from death. A voice that was saying such amazing things. A person who saved him.

Russia was in the kitchen, soaking a new cloth and trying to prepare some food. For the first time that morning Russia could breathe. Canada was awake and alive. He was safe. The accident he witnessed the night before was heart stopping. He got in his car and sped off to catch up with Canada. Then it happened. Seeing the car flip and roll off the road, knowing it was Canada, made Russia's heart stop. He was scared. _Scared_. The memory alone made him wince. He grabbed the cloth along with some tissues, pain medication, and food.

He opened the door and layed out the food on the nearby night stand. Canada had fallen asleep again. Small mewls and whimpers escaped his parted lips. His face contorted into a pained expression and a gasp was ripped out of his throat. Russia leaned over him, slightly panicked, and put a hand on the Canadian's cheek. The pained expression softened and he leaned into the hand, liking the sudden comfort.

Russia smiled, realizing that Canada wanted his touch. _Why was it he was so nervous around me? _When Canada's brilliant eyes fluttered opened he stared up into Russia's. Surprise was written across his face. "R-Russia..." he whispered in awe, looking up at the large nation that towered over him.

"Call me Ivan." he said gently, smiling down at the small nation that was beneath him. Canada nodded and felt heat coming to his cheeks again. Russia kept his hand on the nation's face, stroking his thumb over the soft skin. "You're cute when you blush."

Russia stood from the bed and grabbed the food and set it on Canada's lap. Canada blinked at the tray, surprised Russia could cook.

"Eat." he commanded gently as he continued to set up everything to Canada's liking. He nodded and began devouring the tray of food in front of him. "You feel better, da?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Y-Yeah. T-T-Thank you." he said, still meek and silent. Just as Russia turned to leave Canada grabbed his long jacket's sleeve. "Wait!" the Russia paused and looked down surprised. "I-Ivan... D-Don't leave... Please." Russia felt his heart squeeze when he heard Canada whimper and plead him to stay. Embarrassed, Canada dropped the sleeve and hid behind the sheets on the bed.

"Does Mattvey like my company?" Russia asked smuggly and enjoying himself at this new found discovery. Canada blushed, but it was hidden behind the sheets, and nodded his head shyly.

Russia laughed lightly and nodded but added. "You need some water... I will be right back, da?" Canada frowned but nodded and watched him leave.

Russia made sure it was quick. He filled the glass and returned, helping Canada take the pain medication. As the blonde slowly sunk into the bed, Russia climbed in the bed next to the now sleepy Canada. Before Russia knew what was happening, he felt someone clinging to his chest. Small hands grasped the fabric of his coat, and Canada buried his face into Russia's chest. He put his arm protectively over Canada, and rested his chin on top of the blonde's head. Russia had a double take. There he was; Canada asleep in his arms. Something Russia had imagined in his head but never expected to happen. But it was happening. Canada was there. In _his _arms.

* * *

Matthew slowly walked down the empty road. The moon washed everything in it's glow, giving the scene an oddly peaceful feel. The feeling didn't last for long as a loud crash echoed through the street. He froze where he was, scared to walk forward. There was nothing in sight that could have made that loud haunting noise of metal crashing and glass breaking. The street was still empty and abandoned; he was alone. Then he heard something else. A scream.

"Mattvey...? MATTVEY!" the desperate voice screamed, echoing around the Canadian in the empty street. His name said with a Russian accent surronded him, coming at him from all sides.

"Wake up... Wake up... Please!" it cried out in angiush. The voice was extremely pained and scared. The statment hit him over and over. Surronding and pounching on Matthew with every chance it got like a viscious predator. It was so frightened, Matthew noticed it became warped. It was eerie and totured, almost ghost-like. It was a voice that he has never heard before, and a voice he never wanted to hear again. Clasping his hands over his ears, Matthew broke into a run down the street.

The voice followed him, chasing him. It was close on his heels, and Matthew was frantic. "Ivan!" he called out with his feet still pounding into the concrete. "Ivan! Help!" As he began losing stamina and slowing down, the haunting words caught up with him. Suddenly, he felt something. It felt different, like a warm blanket of security wrapped around him. The daunting voice began to fade away and was replaced by a calm, peaceful breathing. The eerie street faded away to nothingness. The breathing lulled Matthew to a different, more restful sleep.

* * *

Russia looked down to the stirring body. The blonde was muttering something under his breath. Russia strained to listen and heard his human name. "I-Ivan..." the little blonde stirred again, grabbing the attention of the Russian. Canada whimpered again. "I-Ivan... Help..." his stirring became more stressed. Russia pulled him closer, his arm making a protective barrier around the frightened nation. At the sudden touch, Canada started to calm down. His fidgeting and stirring slowed, finally coming to a stop. Even his breathing was different. Before it was quick and uneasy. Canada exhaled deeply and his muscles began relaxing. The two slept for a while.

Canada woke up and squirmed under Russia's weight, who was fast asleep. Canada didn't mind having the strong arms wrapped around him, but his position was a bit uncomfortable. He shifted carefully, trying not to disturb the peaceful Russia, into a more comfortable position when Russia shuffled a small laugh. "Hello Mattvey~" he purred with his eyes shut. Canada almost had a nosebleed from hearing the gruff, sleep consumed voice. It was deep and something about it made Canada feel heat at his cheeks... Again.

Russia's brilliant lavender eyes opened as he looked down into the mass in his arms. Reluctantly, he unhooked his arms and stood. "Be right back, Mattvey~" he whispered into the blushing nation's ear, sending tingles all the way down Canada'a spine. He wondered into the kitchen and noticed his home phone was blinking. He checked it and saw he missed 12 calls from America. Rolling his eyes he put his phone down and began making a meal. As he set the timer and turned away to check on Canada, something bumped into him. Both nations fell backwards.

Canada landed on top of Russia and shut his eyes tightly together while apologizing repeatedly. _God, I am so clumsy. _He mentally facepalmed. His eyes opened when he heard a laugh and felt the large mass below him shift. Rolling over, Russia took Canada by surprise and placed his hands on both side of Canada's head. Keeping him still. Neither of them knew what it was that made it happen. Maybe it's the way Canada smiled up at Russia with his cheeks a deep pink. Maybe it was the way Russia held his hands at the sides of Canada's head. It could have been the way Canada's lips parted slightly or the way Russia's eyes had a special look to them...

Either way, Russia started to lean in...

***France laugh* Our little Vodka-loving friend is truly amazing, no? Oh dear, am I truly going to end it here? Yes... You'll just have to wait to see what happens next. Be sure to review if you liked it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the long wait! I went away on a camping trip, needless to say, I had terrible wifi. So I'm posting it now. Also, this is my first attempt at a yaoi kiss, it's as special to me as it is to Canada and Russia X) I'm just sentimental that way, Ahaha. Anywho, on with the story. **

Canada's breath hitched as the distance between him and Russia slowly faded away. Just before their lips made contact, Russia paused. Looking down into the stunned blue orbs, he wondered what was running through the blonde's mind. "Is something wrong, Mattvey?" he asked, using his innocent tone to mask the hurt of possible rejection. Canada's eyes clamped shut and he shook his head fiercely, not wanting Russia to stop, their nose touching as he did so. Russia smirked while he purred onto Canada's parted lips. "Good~"

Canada's eyes snapped open at the sudden feel of Russia's lips against his. A blush spread across his features as he melted into the Russian. Deepening the kiss, Russia's hand went to Canada's hair. As his hand lightly brushed against Canada's curl, he felt the nation tense slightly. Russia grabbed his curl and began playing with it, all while continuing to kiss the Canadian's soft lips. Canada's back arched, releasing a surprised moan, as he broke away from Russia. "G-ah-AH!" his breaths were fast. His chest heaved, trying to regain composure and oxygen. Russia grinned happily.

"Does Mattvey feel good?" he purred, rubbing the strand of hair between is index finger and thumb. Canada couldn't talk. His body had strong feelings flowing through his veins and collecting in his... 'vital regions'. Instead he nodded softly with his eyes closed, trying to compose himself. Which wasn't working as well as he hoped. With Russia on top of him, making him feel noticed for once, it was rather difficult. He bit his lip, trying so desperately to hold back the moans and gasps that were threatening to escape. Russia hiked a brow, noticing the restraint that Canada was placing on himself. _What is he doing?_ Russia asked himself mentally. Russia loved the noises Canada made. They were blood pumping to say the least...

He moved his lips from Canada's soft ones to the strong line of his jaw. Trailing up his jaw line, he transferred over to Canada's ear and began nibbling gently on the lobe.

A shiver went through Canada's body, tingling sensations traveling down his spine. He was never given this attention. Never. As Russia went to his neck, Canada released a gasp-like moan."I-I-Ivan..." Russia was kissing and sucking the soft creamy skin, absolutely loving the reactions from the smaller nation. Slowly, Canada's hoodie was being taken off. He only realized this when a cold breeze ticked his bare torso and his hoodie was up to his chin. When Russia put his lips to Canada's collarbone he also put his knee between the blonde's legs, separating them slightly. Canada made a noise along the lines of an 'eep' as he realized what could possibly happen. Then the phone rang.

Russia growled at the annoying sound but continued kissing the soft skin. Canada looked a the phone for a second, but was distracted by Russia touching and kissing him. It was rude to not answer, but for once Canada didn't care. After it stopped ringing, it went to voice mail... Which was then played loud for everyone to hear.

"Listen to me you commie bastard." an extremely irate voice hissed. Canada's eyes widened drastically. _Al?_ "I want to know where my brother is. I know you're there. Pick. Up." Canada has never heard his brother talk that way before. He sounded scary. His tone was low, dangerous, and filled with a lethal amount of pure hatred. With his blue eyes fixed on the machine, Canada was tense and seemed even smaller somehow.

Russia saw Canada's eyes widen in slight fear. He narrowed his eyes menacingly, throwing the machine a frightening glare as if it was the annoying blonde himself. Feeling eyes on him, Russia looked back to the nation who was beneath him. The pleading blue orbs, which looked more purple in this light, was also fill of multiple emotions. It was almost unreadable. He saw fear, which made Russia want to kill the American. But he also saw something else. Canada looked like he wanted to talk to his brother. Russia didn't even need to ask when it was so clearly stated in those blue-purple eyes. Reluctantly, Russia stood up and walked to the phone that was uttering threats and profanities. _Damn America having to interrupt..._ He sneered mentally.

"Hello" he answered bitterly. The other end exploded, much to Canada's surprise, and Russia just rolled his eyes. Canada, who was several feet away, heard his brother's voice and the phone wasn't on speaker. He couldn't hear what Al was saying exactly. He only picked up a word here or there. Most of which were cusses.

Russia stood there with a brow raised and an impatient expression while being cussed out by America. "Where is my brother?" he demanded angrily.

"Calm down. He's here and he's safe." Canada heard the other line again. Except he heard it exactly.

"He what?!" Russia sneered at the annoying voice of America. Canada's never seen this side of Russia and he's only ever seen this side in America but it was mild. Canada suddenly frowned realizing the truth. The two hated each other. "I'm talking to him." America stated blatantly.

"No, you're not." Russia replied just as curt. Canada stood and walked over to Russia, curious as to what they were talking about. He heard his brother continually cussing and demanding he speak to Canada. Russia sighed and looked at the now knowing Canadian. Russia handed over the phone, reluctantly, and frowned as if it would take Canada away.

"Al?" he asked into the phone.

"Mattie!" the other end gasped. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" Canada has never had his brother so frantic before.

"I'm fine." He replied sweetly.

"No you're not. That commie bastard did something to you... Why are you at his house?" A silence fell over the American for awhile. "Tell me you two didn't-"

"No! God no!" he interrupted his brother. Russia's brow raised as he looked at the Canadian with an amused expression at the sudden out burst. Canada walked away, and spoke more silently into the phone. "It's n-nothing like that..."_ although it almost was..._ Canada added mentally.

"Then tell me why you sound like you two just..." America couldn't finish the sentence. It was too wrong.

"Bro, nothing happened." he stated trying to calm his brother down.

"Then why are you at that commie bastard's house?!" he demanded.

"Would you stop calling him that?" he pleaded, while looking over his shoulder. He had the full attention of the silver haired Russian. Both of his eyebrows were raised as if he was offended at the insult he didn't even hear. "And u-uh..." he wondered how many people knew about his accident. He tried remembering back to that night. The road was rather empty, aside from the dog and Russia. "L-Look, something happened and he helped me out."

"Bro..." America started, his voice lowering down to a more sadder sounding tone. "I didn't think I'd have to tell you this... But-"

Canada's eyes widened. That way he said that sentence, Canada felt as though it wasn't going to be good. "Al? Wh-what's going on?"

"I want you out of that house. _Now_." he said urgently.

"A-Al? What? I don't-"

"He's going to kill you Mattie." America stated, fear creeping into his voice. "Get out. Now." Canada's whole body tensed._ Was that true? No... It couldn't be... Could it?_ The thought of Russia wanting to kill him was frightening. He could do it so easily. He was in his house, already vulnerable and blinding by feelings. Canada jerked, a wave a fear flowing through him. America was lying through his teeth, but he was determined to do whatever it took to get his brother away from Russia. Canada believed him though, only a little, but that was enough for him to start thinking Russia was bad. Eventually, Canada would be terrified of Russia and come back. America knew it well enough.

The phone dropped from Canada's grasp, hitting the floor and rolling away. He was frozen. Russia noticed how tense and... Scared Canada looked. He hated thinking about that. Canada being scared was just... Just enough to make his chest hurt. He calmed himself though and walked over. "Are you okay Mattvey?" he asked gently. When Canada jumped and turned, Russia saw his wide eyes full of fear. Russia felt a ping of sadness hit his heart. Everyone looked at him that way. Usually he didn't mind or care. He'd gotten used to it. Canada, however, was the one person he hoped would never look at him like that. Reaching his hand out, Russia wanted to comfort him. Canada winced away from his hand, a visible shudder passing through his body. He was trembling. _Why?_ Russia asked himself mentally. _Is he afraid of me? What did I do_?

Canada looked at Russia, noting the extremely sad expression. He frowned as he let his hand drop to his side._ No way would someone who looks like that want to kill me._ Canada thought to himself. _It's not possible_. "R-Russia?" he tried getting his attention. As it seemed Russia was deep in thought, arguing with himself. Canada stepped closer. "Ivan...?" he asked quietly, wanting to put his hand out but a bit frightened too. At his human name, Russia snapped out of it and looked at Canada.

"Are you ok, Mattvey?" Canada nodded slowly, but the look on his face suggested otherwise. After a pause Canada spoke.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he blurted before he could stop himself. He clamped his hands over his mouth, embarrassed he said it. _If Ivan wasn't going to, he should now_. Canada sighed mentally while actually facepalming on the outside. _God, that was retarded._ Before he could figure out what was happening he felt strong arms wrap around him. _OH MY GOD! HE IS_ _TRYING TO KILL ME! Wait a minute... he's... Hugging me__._ Canada wanted to slap himself for how stupid he was being. _No way would Russia want to kill me. No way_.

Russia nuzzled his face into the wavy blonde hair and spoke into it. "Why would I want to kill you?" he asked puzzled, almost sounding hurt. Canada began listing things off in his head. Accusing Russia of attempting murder being at the top. Russia felt the pause, realizing that Canada was about to speak, and hugged him closer. "Don't answer that" he laughed to himself. "I wouldn't kill you, da?" Canada nodded against Russia chest. A smile crept onto his face as he laughed gently.

"God, I'm do stupid." he shuffled a small laugh, not realizing he said it out loud.

"You're cute, da? Not stupid." Russia ruffled Canada's hair before pulling away and going to the oven. He opened it and swore in Russian. Curious, Canada hopped over and peeked over Russia's shoulder.

"Eh, what are you doing?" he asked, interested in the black mess that was in the oven.

"I was hoping to make pancakes..." Russia's brows furrowed as he brought out his failed attempt. Canada's eyes brightened at the idea of pancakes. Ivan is so sweet. He thought. It only made him feel more guilty and stupid for accusing him.

"I can help!" Canada was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Before Russia could say a single word, Canada dashed across the kitchen. He started looking through the cabinets, listing off ingredients that was needed. Russia just followed behind curiously, watching Canada go to work. He brought out eggs, milk, flour, vanilla extract, oil, and other various ingredients. Russia didn't even know he had those food items, let alone he could use them. After he had laid out the ingredients he looked over to Russia. "Do you have any maple syrup?" Russia cocked his head slightly, confusion clear on his face.

"... Maple syrup?" he repeated as a question. Canada laughed, making Russia more confused.

"We need it." he said after he got his laughing under control. Russia nodded, not knowing that much on the subject. He started walked towards the door and gestured for Russia to follow.

Once they arrived at the store, Canada wondered through the aisles in search of his desired item. Russia followed behind, smile on his face, and was quite entertained by the blonde. Everything he did, no matter what it was, Russia found endearing. As the little blonde pondered the aisle, his eyes scanning the various racks of brown syrup, Russia just stood back and left him do his thing. Canada grabbed a bottle, looked it over twice, and smiled.

Back at Russia's house, Canada started mixing the dry ingredients in a large bowl. "For someone who was in a car accident, you're really... Unaffected" Russia raised a brow at how up-beat Canada was being.

"Pancakes can do that." he smiled widely while shuffling a laugh. He grabbed a pan and turned on the stove top. Russia's head cocked again, understanding now what he did wrong. Canada was skillfully flipping the round cakes, humming a small tone as he did so. He served the finished pancakes and the two nations sat down to eat. Russia watched as Canada grabbed the thick, brown syrup and poured it over his pancakes.

"What is with you and Maple Syrup?" Russia asked, hiding his smile as best he could.

"I dunno." Canada looked up with a confidence smile "What is with you and Vodka?" Russia laughed and nodded.

"Not bad... Not bad..." he poured some maple syrup on his pancakes, not as much since he's never had it before. After a moment of quiet, Canada spoke.

"I-Ivan?" he asked, grabbing the attention of the Russian. "W-When... Wait no... uh... I- er... You... Uhh-"

Russia raised a brow "Da?"

"Y-you kissed m-me... A-and w-w-when I was h-hurt you said... T-things... I-" Canada felt like facepalming for the third time today. He couldn't quite say it. He wanted to know why. He wanted to know if Russia... Liked him back.

"Well Mattvey, I-" a sudden knock at the door stopped him.

"Big brother?" a shrill voice called out. "Big brother are you there?!"

**And there you have it! Sorry for ending it that way but hey... *shrugs*you gotta do what you gotta do. If you haven't already figured out who's at the door, you'll just have to wait 'til the next chapter. I will, however, give you a hint. She's the only character on Hetalia I didn't like. Only one. Even the preverted douchenags *looks at France* are funny and like able. Alright, so if you like it review! I want to know if it's a liked story :P see you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whaaaaaaat? An update this fast? Da. I'm trying to get back into my fast posting groove. So... Hope you guys like this one! **

A shudder passed through Russia's body. His lavender eyes fixed on the door, the whites now completely visible. As the door knob began to rattle, Russia trembled. He was scared, and rightfully so. Canada opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a gloved hand pressed against the lower portion of his face. He didn't even see Russia get up, let alone get behind him.

"Shh" Russia shushed harshly. His eyes widened even more as the voice behind the wooden barrier became that of a hiss.

"Big brother! Let me iiiiiiiiiiiiin!" scratching sounds came from behind the door. She was getting closer to breaking the door down. Russia stood Canada to his feet and rushed him down the hallway. They ended in the bedroom, and Russia started opening the large window.

"You need to get out of here." he said. The blunt urgency in his voice was frightening. His face was dead pan. Completely serious.

"W-Why?" Canada squeaked. He didn't mean to sound as afraid as he did, but he couldn't help it.

"I won't kill you, da? But she?" he gestured to the door that was slowly being torn down. "She just might."

The window finally cranked open, and without question, Canada jumped through. His feet hit the ground softly. Looking back up through the window, Canada and Russia made eye contact for a few moments. A sudden crashing sound caught their attention. Canada turned and ran down the lawn, to the street, and then home. He didn't look back. He couldn't. If Canada looked back he would have stopped.

Russia snapped his head to the direction of the door just in time to see it fly off it's hinges. Realizing he wasn't seen yet, Russia looked back to the window. Canada was gone. He heard the soft thudding of footsteps on concrete and looked further down the road. The small blonde was making a dash down the street, his red hood flying out behind him. It was sad watching him leave, but it was good to know that he was at least safe. Suddenly, thin arms wrapped around Russia making him tremble and turn away from the window.

"BIG BROTHER!" she cried out in joy as Russia frowned deeply. "Marry me. Marry me. Marry me." she chanted, squeezing tighter and tighter as she went on.

When Canada thought he was far enough, he running came to a slow and he ended up walking. His breaths were coming in fast and his lungs were burning. After he took in his surrondings, he realized that he was in the middle of an unknown street. Canada didn't know where he was. He needed a ride home. So he pulled out his phone and called his friend, Italy.

"Caio." the bubbly red-head answered.

"Italy? It's Canada, I need a favour."

"Anything!" he replied cheerily.

"Can you give me a ride? I-I... Uh... I don't know where I am." Canada muttered embarressed. Italy just smiled and nodded.

"No problem, mio amico! I'll be right there. I just need to know a general idea of where you are."

"I-I... Uh... I-I'm by R-R-Russ...ia's house." he finished off silently, a blush taking over his features again. All he heard from the other end was a giggle and an affirmation that he would be on his way. After a while of waiting, Canada finally saw a car turn on the street and stop in front of him. In the driver's seat of the roofless car sat an extremely cheeky Italian.

"Get in!" he laughed, unlocking the door and pushing it open for Canada to get it. The car sped off at an alarming rate. Canada braced himself and grabbed the seat. This was scarier then Russia's driving. Much scarier. The Italian was completely oblivious to it, however, and kept driving. "So...?" he asked, a wide grin on his lips.

Canada looked at him in confusion. "w-what?"

Italy laughed, "What happened between you and Russia?" he took his hands off the steering wheel to playfully jab at Canada. His eyes widened at the recklessness of Italy's driving.

"N-nothing ha-happened...!" he stuttered, not sure if he should tell Italy. Of course, the excitible red-head didn't believe him for one second.

"You were at his house. You two definitely did something." Italy raised his brow, just adding to the cheekiness of his expression. He was starting to remind Canada of a gossipy teenage girl. "Well?" he demanded eagerly wanting details.

"W-We kissed." Canada finally admitted meekly, hiding his face behind his hoodie. Italy slammed his foot on the brakes and gasped, sending Canada to jolt forward.

"No way!" he cheered with his mouth agape. Canada put his hands to his collarbone, rubbing away the seat belt burn.

"Y-Yeah... But t-that's it." he said when he got his voice back. Italy just nodded, excited that his friend actually did something with Russia. Even if it was as scary of a nation as Russia. _Canada's got balls. _Italy noted mentally. Russia was scary...

When he arrived home, he was greeted at the door. America pulled him into a big, brotherly, bear hug. It was sufficating to say the least. After he pulled him inside, America put his hands on Canada's shoulders.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asked, shaking his brother.

"I t-told you, Al. N-Nothing hap-pened." his voice cept cracking as he stuttered his usually responce. America nodded, deciding it was best to leave him alone for the moment.

For a few days, Canada heard nothing from Russia. It was really bothering him. The look Russia had in his eyes as he trembled was something Canada could not get out of his head. _What was it he was so afraid_ of? A week passed, and the world held a mandatory meeting for all nations.

He entered the room and rolled his eyes. This is going to be as un-eventful as the last one. He sunk low in his chair as Germany started shouting at everyone in the room. Just as he was about to fall asleep, _he_ walked in.

Attached to his arm was a girl in a blue dress. Her long silver hair and her familiar purple eyes made her look like some sort of ice queen. Canada noticed the freaky similarities between the two and cocked his head. The room became silent as Russia took his seat. His usually happy, innocent face was replaced with a dead pan, blank expression. The girl had her eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Big brother, where is my chair?" she asked scoping the room for a seat. There were no emtpy seats left. With a scowl, she crossed her arms and huffed. Russia sighed silently. His frown deepened as he stood and let her sit in his seat. She happily dropped into the seat and looked lovingly up at her brother. "When we get married, I'll be so happy." she smiled wickedly then sent a glare to everyone around the table. Canada's face dropped. _Married? _Russia didn't even look at Canada.

As the meeting went on, Canada excused himself from the room and left. Not too many people noticed. He was counting on that, actually. He walked down the abondonded halls, dragging his feet glumily along the carpet. Canada found a window sill that he could sit in and climbed up. He let his legs dangle over the edge, his palms resting ahead of him to keep him balanced. He was confused yet again. One second it was perfect. They kissed, they ate pancakes... Then he was kicked out of the house. Canada bit his lip, trying to figure out what he did wrong. He tried to figure out Russia. When he heard footsteps coming towards him, he jerked his head up, expecting to see Russia.

"Hello, little birdie." the albino spoke. A weird gleam lit his dark crimson eyes.

"P-P-Prussia...?" Canada questioned, his voice barely above a hushed whisper.

The albino smirked. "Yeah... The awesome me is here." Canada expected him to stop walking towards him. But no. Prussia leaned his arm against the window's ledge and leaned in next to him. Just inches away. Canada couldn't look away. The red eyes had a devilish flash behind them as his grin grew. "Why are you out here alone?"

"I-I... Uh..." before he couldn't finish his stuttering sentence Prussia trapped him. Putting his arms on either side of Canada, Prussia leaned closer. He smirked wildly.

"It's ok. I would have wanted to go too." Canada shook and squirmed. He was unsure of the closeness... Not with Prussia. It was wrong. Something distracting Prussia, making him look back down the hall. Canada hoped it was Russia. Before he realized what was happening, he felt a hot breath hit his neck. Prussia leaned in and put his lips to Canada's ear. "I feel so bad for you, Birdie. The way Russia just..." he trailed off. Either it was to build suspense or to find the fitting words, Canada shivered. "left you like that."

Canada winced. _That wasn't true_! He pleaded mentally. _He... He didn't leave_. But the more Canada thought, his bitter side took over._ He did leave... And for that girl!_ _They were getting married... I'm nothing to him. _Prussia noticed the broken expression on the blonde nation's face. He grabbing Canada's chin lightly with his index finger and tilted his head back. He looked into the purple consumed eyes.

"I would never do that to you, Birdie." he spoke softly, noticing the confusion in Canada's eyes. The red orbs darted between the two blue-purple orbs. Prussia always found them intriguing. Canada exhaled shakily. When Prussia began to lean in, Canada was frozen. What was he going to do? He gripped the edge so harshly his knuckles started turning white. Canada clamped his eyes shut, not knowing what to do. He felt Prussia getting closer when a booming voice echoed down the long hallway.

* * *

Russia watched Canada walk through the door. He was hurt. Russia felt so guilty. After a while, he couldn't stand it any more. He looked to the door for the hundredth time that day. He expected to see the shy blonde enter, but that never happened. Instead he saw something that was rather suspicious. A certain red-eyed nation walks past the door.

He had his hands casually in his pockets as he strolled carelessly past. A smirk was evident on his face as his eyes were locked on something ahead of him. A devilish intention was behind that cocky expression and it worried Russia. He was walking in the same direction as Canada. He felt that it wasn't going to end well.

A small tug on his jacket sleeve brough his attention down to his little sister. "Y-Yes Belarus?" he stuttered silently.

"What are you looking at big brother?" she asked curiously, although there was something behind it. She was just as good a masking her emotions as he was. But her eyes gave it away. There was a hint of jealousy.

"N-Nothing..." he sighed. The doorway was now empty. He leaned into his sister and silently told her that he would be right back. She whined but actually stayed in her seat.

He entered the hallway and looked both ways jerkily. They were empty. He turned the way he saw both Canada and Prussia go and broke into a run. He rounded a corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

Canada was sitting on a window sill with Prussia cornering him by having his arms on either side. They were talking about something. He noticed Canada's broken expression and felt another ping of guilt hit his heart. Prussia's cocky expression softened as he raised his hand to Canada's face. The gesture itself was soft and loving, something that made Russia burn with jealousy.

He wanted Canada to say 'no' or push that demon-douche away. He wanted Canada to do something. _Please Mattevy_, he thought. _Don't let him do that. _Russia knew by the expression on Canada's face that he didn't like Prussia. Not that way. Yet he couldn't do anything.

Canada was hurt, but he was also oblivious to Prussia's intentions. That made Russia even more furious. Canada was one of the most innocent nations he knew, and Prussia was trying to take advantage of him. When Prussia said something, Canada looked up confused. He then clamped his eyes shut tight and gripped the ledge with all his strength. His shoulders were hunched as he tried to turn his head away. Prussia wasn't having it though. He started leaning towards Canada. It looked like he wa going in for... A kiss...

That's when Russia lost it.

* * *

"Don't you _fucking_ touch him." the large nation growled in a low menacing tone. Prussia stopped short, his nose almost touching Canada's, and threw his head in the direction of the angry voice, eyes wide in panic.

"Shiza!" he hissed while backing off of Canada. The Russian drew his pipe and lunged for Prussia. The two hit the ground, Russia landing on top of Prussia. He glared at the albino beneath him. Pinning him to the ground, Russia gave a throaty snarl.

"He is mine, da?" he stated bluntly as he slammed Prussia into the floor. Prussia quickly recovered his ego and smirked.

"Oh really?" Prussia laughed mockingly. Russia scowled. "correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you leave him behind for someone else?" A small mewl escaped Canada's throat as he held back a sob. That noise and the sentence caught Russia off guard. _That's not true...- _Canada hopped off the window sill and began walking sadly. It only distracted Russia for a brief second, but that was all the time Prussia needed. Delivering a swift blow with his knee, Prussia hit Russia in the stomach, sending Russia in the opposite direction.

"What is going on out here-" began Germany as he rounded the corner just in time to see Russia lunge for Prussia and pinning him with ease. "RUSSIA! What are you doing?!" he bellowed, rushing over to pry the angry silver-haired nation off of his brother. Germany locked his arms around Russia, pulling him away.

"You know how I feel about Canada!" Russia yelled angrily while fighting against Germany's hold. Surprisingly the German could restrain Russia... But just barely.

"Oh?" Prussia raises both brows mockingly. Everything about Prussia at that moment annoyed Russia to no end. The superior expression to the smirk. Everything. "Well? I'm waiting..." he prodded Russia further.

"I... I can't explain it." he admitted, almost sounding defeated as he stopped fighting against Germany.

"Well, how about next time you don't come so early? That way I can taste those soft lips for my own." Prussia's tone turned sultry. Russia broke from Germany's grasp and grabbed the Prussian by his collar. Prussia did nothing, he just let Russia pin him. He was too awesome for this.

After slamming him into the ground a few times Russia spat. "Don't. Talk. About. Him. Like. That." it was said through his teeth. To be honest, Germany was taken aback. "He means so much to me! I'm always so cold... But when he's around? Even if he's not looking at me, I feel this weird feelings in my stomach. When he smiles at me, I finally feel warm." his grip on Prussia collar loosened as his anger eventually faded.

"And...?" Prussia spoke up. "Does this mean you love him?"

Russia looked startled at the statement. Love. That word he had heard all his life. Not once was it directed at him nor had he said to it to someone else. He's heard stories of people who found love. Saying it was a dark place until that one person came in their life. It sounded similiar to his situation. His world was a cold place... Until Canada showed up.

After a moment of silence, Russia finally said "Da. I think I love him."

"Finally!" groaned Prussia. Russia blinked at the albino ex-nation below him. He was extremely confused. "Took you long enough..." he exasperated.

Before Russia could ask what he meant, someone else's spoke up. "Y-You... Love me?" Russia snapped his head up and was met with those deep blue-purple pools.

"M-Mattvey!" He stammered, frozen in his spot before the shy blonde. Prussia squirmed out from under Russia and brushed himself off.

"Jesus, that took awhile. I wasn't sure how long my awesome acting skills would last." he groaned while fixing his jacket. Russia was still extremely confused, until it hit him. Prussia knew Canada was within earshot. That's why he was saying all those things. He knew Russia would snap and confess his feelings. _That clever bastard..._ He thought to himself.

"You're an ass, da?" he said punching Prussia's arm.

"Hey, it worked though! Kesesese~" he laughed to himself. _Man, I am so awesome_! Russia stood and walked over to Canada, searching the deep orbs for emotion. Canada stayed quiet, which was making Russia nervous.

"Mattvey... I was trying to tell you before but-" Russia was cut off by Canada as the small blonde hurled himself into Russia'a arms. Russia caught him without hesitation. Canada smiled into Russia's scarf. _So he did feel the same way back.._.

**Awwwwwwwwww! *tear* that is so adorable! Teehee, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't hate on Prussia too much, he had good intentions just different methods XD**


	7. Chapter 7

As Germany watched Russia and Canada, he couldn't help but wonder about his own love life. Surely, it was fine but... If he waits too long to say his feelings, he might miss out. _After the meeting, I must talk to him._ But one thing first...

"OW! What was that for, West?" Prussia groaned as he grasped his head. God, his little brother just smacked him. First Russia, beating the crap out of him and now this! _How un-awesome... But it's a price I'll have to pay._ He thought to himself.

Germany just rolled his eyes and began heading back to the room where the meeting was being held. Prussia decided he'd head off too, seeing as his work was done, but not to the meeting. When Prussia walked past Russia, he grinned at him widely. Russia pulled Canada closer to him before returning a small smile. Sure it was just an act, but Russia couldn't help but hold the little blonde closer. He didn't 100% trust the albino ex nation...

Prussia slowly walked away, a limp taking over his usual saunter. Russia raised a brow. _Huh, so he isn't completely invincible... The_ two were then left alone.

"I-Ivan...?" Canada spoke up, still extremely quiet, against Russia's chest.

"Da?" he looked down at the small nation in his arms. Canada wasn't looking at him. All he saw was that wavy blonde hair of his. Something was obviously bothering him "I-I'm... I'm sorry." he mutter meekly. "I-I... He... Ehh...-"

"You don't need to apologize, da?" Big purple-blue eyes looked up at him, but still incredibly shy. There was some confusion, guilt, and a bit of relief in those bright orbs. "Prussia is... Prussia." he growled slightly, not even noticing, then continued. "You didn't know..."

Canada fiercely shook his head. "... b-but... I-I'm still s-sorry..." Russia couldn't help but laugh to himself. Canada wasn't at fault here, yet he still felt guilty. This little blonde was... Different. In a good way. Yet again, Russia was lost for words. That seemed to happen quite frequently when something involved Canada. A shrill voice cut the air, chilling Russia to the bone.

"Big brother...? Big brother...!" Canada started to feel nervous. That voice, along with Russia tensing, was never a good thing.

"Oh no..." Russia broke from the embrace and grabbed for Canada's hand. For a few moments, Canada was quite confused. Russia bolted down an empty hallway, pulling Canada along with him. It would have seemed melodramatic and a bit impulsive, but when they heard footsteps following them it was the only thing to do.

"Big brother!" the voice gasped. "IS THAT YOU?!" Russia didn't have time to look over his shoulder. Frankly, he didn't want to. Canada, however, was too tempted and actually looked behind him while running. She wasn't even in sight. The only thing that was there was her shadow, menacingly projected on the wall behind them. Canada wasn't sure which was more frightening. His thoughts were interrupted when Russia veered into another hallway, constantly taking turns in hopes of losing Belarus.

Eventually, Canada's lungs started to burn. His stamina was gone. Russia was growing tired too, but he wasn't going to stop yet. A certain door caught Russia's attention. He could turn into there and wait until Belarus ran passed. He could make it. Russia sincerely hoped that Canada would be able to continue running until then. It was a far ways away, and the sound of Canada wheezing suggested he was going to stop soon.

He ripped open the door and jumped in, pulling Canada with him. Quietly, he closed the door. _A broom closet..._ Russia thought. It wasn't ideal but it could work. He was on his back, his long limbs forcing him to be pushed up against the wall. Canada was sprawled out on top of him, in a sitting position on his stomach. His cheat heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Russia was a little worried, until he noticed his own breathing. He was breathing and panting just as hard, if not harder, than Canada.

"Mattvey~" he said in a hushed whisper against Canada's ear. "I need you to be very quiet..."

Canada nodded, and swallowed the lump in his throat. _Ivan knows what he's doing... Right?_ A gloved hand was placed over Canada's mouth as the footsteps grew closer. It was amazing how quick Russia gained his breath and became stealthily quiet. Canada, on the other hand, not-so-much. A protective arm wrapped around his torso, and Canada felt a little more at ease.

The footsteps came to a slow outside of the door. "Ivan? Big brother!" she called out desperately. "I will find you! And then we get married!" Hysteria crept into her already frightening voice. It was a strange mixture. She sounded happy, but her voice was anything but pleasant. When the footsteps stopped, they stopped right in front of the door. A tremble passed through Russia's body. The footsteps picked up again and eventually began to fade. Canada was only a little relieved. When he felt Russia shift under him, it only took seconds for him to end up on the floor.

Canada blinked twice. _How..._? He looked up into Russia's lovely violet eyes. They seemed to almost glow in the dark. Then Canada realized what just happened. Somehow, Russia managed to shift and pin the Canadian swiftly.

"I-I-Ivan...!" he muttered in a small gasp. He was now below Russia with his back leaning against the wall. He still had to crane his neck in order to look up at Russia. _He's tall..._ He easily towered over Canada.

"Da?" he straddled Canada's legs and place his hands on either side of the Canadian's body. Russia had a wide grin set on his face. "Mattvey, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine... What a-about yo-" his stuttering sentence was cut by sudden lips crashing into his. It was deep and full of passion, even if it only lasted for just mere moments.

"I am now." he said smiling happily at the blonde. Canada blushed and looked down, embarrassed by the fact that he showed emotion so easily. Russia cocked his head, trying to read the mixed signals. Canada obviously liked the attention, but it looked like he was having a fight with himself in his head.

Canada looked up suddenly and wrapped his arms around Russia's neck, pulling him down, and kissed him. It was so sudden and so un-like him, but Russia loved it. The fight for dominance was quickly awarded to Russia as his tongue began exploring the Canadian's mouth. When he needed air, Canada pulled back and smiled sheepishly up at Russia. _He is so cute_. Russia thought to himself.

Canada still had his arms hooked on the back of Russia's neck, and no intentions of removing them. Russia put his lips to Canada's neck again. He sucked and lapped at the skin until he came across a sweet spot. It had Canada squirming with pleasure beneath him.

"G-Gahhhh-AH!" it started as a moan but was escalated to a pleasure-filled gasp. Canada threw his head back, as much as he could in that small space, and began panting. Russia was more than happy when he saw that.

* * *

France strolled back into the room, discretely wiping his nose bleed away with a tissue. Whatever was going on in the broom closet, he was sure it was fun. England looked up and scowled.

"Where the bloody hell did you run off too, Frog?!" he yelled.

"Mon Cher, you should calm down." he replied smoothly.

"This meeting is even more disorganized than the last!" he threw his hands up. "You're telling me to calm down?!"

"Oui~ you should be more like mon petite Matthieu... He's sure enjoying himself." a grin crossed the Frenchie's face as he knew what was going on.

"Wha-What?! Who?" he asked confused.

America's head jerked up. "Mattie?" France looked across the table to the confused American.

"He is not here, Oui~? Tell me you noticed that at the least." America cocked his head before looking around the table. He was right. Canada was not in the room... And neither was Russia. _You have got to be kidding me! _He stood, slamming his fists into the table and dashed out of the room. France and England exchanged glances. France had a knowing expression and England was quite confused.

Leaning forward, France whispered to England what was going on. "C-Canada?! He'd... Do that?!" Part of him didn't want to believe the frog, but he knew it was true. If America reacted like that... It was true. France nodded, looking extremely proud. _Figures..._ England rolled his eyes. After sighing, he added. "I shouldn't be surprised... I mean, look who raised him." He sent a disgusted look towards the Frenchie.

Instead of being offended, he shrugged smugly. "Oui~ I'm so proud!"

Curiosity washed over England. He leaned over and whispered to France. "So... Who do you think it is?" France nodded thoughtfully.

"I am not sure, Mon Cher. Many nations have come and go since the start of the meeting... We'll just have to wait and see." he had an aura of sly excitement flowing around him. To be honest, it had England a little nervous.

America ran through the halls, constantly cussing to himself. "I can't believe I let this happen!" he muttered outloud. "If he hurts Mattie, I will hurt that bastard..." Some quite disturbing pictures began flooding his mind. Most invovled Russia torturing Canada and him being in pain. Others involved the same image only... Canada wasn't repulsed by Russia but rather... America felt like he was going to be sick. _So this is how Romano feels...? _

* * *

Russia's never felt so happy. He finally had most of his questions answered. Canada knew about his feelings, and thank god, felt the same way back. He didn't want to let Canada out of his sight. Everytime he did... Russia shook himself from this thoughts. _No, he is here. He is safe._ His hands began to wonder again. Canada felt his suit slowly coming un-done. The jacket was off, and Russia began working with getting the shirt off.

Canada's hands roamed to Russia's jacket and began fiddling with it. It was so different from his. More complex. He was already jacket-less and his shirt was un-buttoned. He kept it on through... His chest was exposed just enough for Russia to see the toned muscles. This was the first time he actually looked at Canada's bare torso. Even though it was much worse before, Russia saw big bruises consuming his sides and ribs.

"Oh Mattvey... I'm so sorry." he said, eyes fixed on the evidence of that one dreadful day. He did that. That thought pained him more then any battle wound or rejection ever did. Canada looked down and finally realized why Russia was so sad all of a sudden. Cupping his hands over Russia's cheeks, Canada looked him right in the eyes.

"Ivan, that wasn't your fault." Russia gave Canada a small smile. Their lips met once again and Russia thought that nothing could ruin this moment.

He was wrong... Quite wrong...

**God France, you're such a perv... XD Anywho, so that was Chapter 7! I hope you liked it. Review and favourite if you liked it :D**


	8. Chapter 8

The door flew open, causing Russia and Canada to freeze and stare at the sudden intrusion. The two nations had very different expressions. Canada's eyes were widened in absolute horror. Russia, on the other hand, had his eyes narrowed in pure hatred.

"A-A-AL?!" Canada stammered. America's expression housed multiple emotions. It went from shocked all the way to rage and then... Something un-readable. He's brilliant blue eyes were darting from Russia to Canada to the bruises...

"YOU BASTARD!" he bellowed. Canada'a jaw dropped, he knew who he was referring to ... And so did Russia.

Russia sneered. _That damn American just doesn't get it..._ Russia felt something moving beneath him and looked down to Canada. The blonde's expression has not changed. His purple eyes were fixed on his brother as he tried desperately to crawl back, towards the wall, until he could no longer move away.

The sight before America was a strange sight, indeed. The nation he hated most... Was on top of his brother, whose jacket was discarded and shirt was un-done. Bruises were all over his bare torso and Canada's hair was disheveled. Hell, everything about Canada at that moment was "disheveled". His glass were tilted, his hair was a mess, his clothes were part way off, and his face was red. Russia, on the other hand, was still fully clothed. His jacket was a bit ruffled and his hair was more wild then usual. Other than that, he looked normal... Except for that strange look in his eye.

America couldn't take it. He turned on his heels and dashed away. Canada reached his hand out in a failed attempt to bring him back. "Al!" he called out after the unusually angry nation. Canada squirmed underneath Russia, trying to get to his brother. Russia climbed off Canada and let the little blonde run. Russia stayed there. Kneeling in the closet watching his favourite country run off. _Damn American... _

_Maple! Maple! Maple! Maple! _He thought to himself. Canada needed to find his brother. As he ran through the halls he found the American leaning on a window-sill, his back facing Canada.

"A-Al...?" he called out softly. His brother turned and faced him. His mouth, a deep set frown. He rushed over and pulled his brother into a hug.

"Are you okay Mattie?" Canada nodded, looking straight into his brother's eyes. America pulled away and his eyes trailed down. Canada didn't do up his shirt and his bruised torso was still exposed. "No you're not!" America yelled and pointed at the mess of purple/black bruises.

"W-W-Wait... Al..." Canada started. America was still looking with a mix of horror and rage.

"MATTIE! He hurt you! He did this didn't he?!" America was always known for being loud, but Canada has never heard him bellow out in anger before. Everytime he said 'he' it was just barely a hiss between his teeth. "W-Why'd you let him, Mattie?! I'm going to find him... And I'm going to kill him." If the stutter wasn't enough, he added a phrase that Canada was sure he heard before in a movie. He was pissed...

"I didn't do anything, da?" a sudden voice rang out, ripping America's eyes from his brother to the silver haired nation.

America couldn't hold back his disgust. Not that he wanted to either... A sneer contorted his features. "Yes you did!" he bellowed out. America turned his brother around to face Russia and pointed to the bruises. Russia's face dropped.

"... I-Ivan, it wasn't..." Canada trailed off, his voice having no energy at the moment. America's eyes went from the silver haired nation to his brother. _H-He just said 'Ivan'... Ivan? Is that his... Human name?_ America pondered to himself.

America turned his brother around to face him, surprised how ragdoll-ish his brother was. He held Canada at arms length with his hands placed firmly on his shoulders. "What's going on Mattie?" he asked, his eyes wide with wanting to know.

Canada inhaled a shaky breath before continuing. "Look Al, I didn't g-get this f-from him. T-That was my fault..." America's head cocked to the side. "O-Okay... The night y-you had that party... I-I drove off, eh? A-And... I wasn't watching the road when..." Canada trailed off and a started to tremble. America pulled him into another hug. It was odd being 'hugged' by America. He was usually so rough. You were never expect him to be a hug-person. Don't get Canada wrong, it was a huge bear hug. Most times, you would pull away and need air.

America peeked over to the Russian. Russia wasn't looking at him... Or Canada. His eyes were to the floor as a sad expression took over his features. He closed his eyes tightly, a pained look contorting his usually sweet face, and winced. He actually winced.

America held Canada out agian at arms length. "What else happened, Mattie?"

Canada swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. "The n-next thing I k-knew, I-I was on the g-ground. M-My car was s-s-smashed and someone p-pulled me out." He looked over his shoulder. When Russia felt Canada's eyes on him he looked up and give him a half-smile. He looked back to his brother, who was trying to glare at Russia. "H-He saved me." Canada added in a small voice.

America nodded slowly... Then something hit him. "Okay... But Mattie?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Nevermind." he corrected himself. Canada was going to ask him what was wrong, but noticed that America was smiling widely. "I forgot." He scratched the back of his head with a closed-eyed grin. "Oh well."

The American's hero laugh echoed throughout the building as he returned to the meeting room. He wanted to ask 'what made you want to leave the party?' but held back. It wasn't the right time for that just yet.

Canada watched his strange brother walk away. He was greatly confused but decided to forget about it. Russia knew something was up, though. The look on America's face before he changed to 'Nevermind' was a determined one. He would never give up that easy... He was planning something. Russia felt uneasy at the thought. He felt eyes on him and looked down to Canada, who was sheepishly smiling at him.

"Sorry about t-that, Ivan." Canada said looking down at his feet with that adorable apologetic smile gracing his lips.

"It's fine, da?" He said stepping forward. He began buttoning up Canada's shirt.

"O-Oh!" he jumped at the sudden touch. Canada completely forgot about that. He's been walking tbrough the halls with his shirt un-done. A blush spread across his cheeks as he realized that he was almost half naked. He began fiddling with the top buttons but had no success as his fingers kept slipping. Russia laughed gently and left the top two un-done as he led Canada back to the broom closet.

Russia grabbed the discarded jacket, and other articles of clothes, then passed them to Canada. "You might need these if we're going back to the meeting." he said with a humour-filled grin.

Canada blushed again and began throwing on his uniform quickly. "W-Wait... We're going back to the meeting?"

"Da. It'll be over in about five minutes anyway, why not?" Russia asked with a shrug.

Canada nodded, and once he got his uniform on properly, the two left for the meeting.

* * *

France sat eagerly on the edge of his chair, watching the door tentatively for a certain blonde. When America entered he knew it wouldn't be too long until Canada showed up. England raised a brow at France's behavior before commenting.

"You look quite excited, Frog."

"Oui~ I am! Mon petite Matthieu is finally coming out of his shell!" he clasped his hands together in an extremely flamboyant fashion.

"You are so strange" England muttered while shaking his head.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Black sheep of Europe?" he asked with a smirk.

"I told you never to call me that!" England whined while lunging for France. As the two started fighting and bickering, Canada slowly snuck in and took a seat across the table from France. He thought no one would noticed...

"Matthieu!" France cried out happily. Canada jolted at the sudden use of his French name. He was caught after all... Both France and England stopped fighting, just long enough to see who entered behind Canada.

"R-R-Russia?!" England gasped. "... No way... T-That's not possible!"

"Oh, but Mon Cher, it is." France smiled widely. "Look at the way Russia's hair is... And his jacket... Oh hon hon hon hon~" England looked from Canada to Russia. _It... It couldn't be possible!_ It was confirmed though when he noticed the two look at eachother. Canada blushed and looked away quickly, a small shy smile on his face. Russia sat and adjusted his scarf, all while sneaking glances at Canada.

France saw the whole thing too, and instead of being subtle about it... Canada felt arms wrap around him. "Oh hon hon hon hon~ Matthieu, je ne savais pas que tu l'avais en toi ... et avec la Russie?" A blush spread across Canada's features as France started asking multiple questions in French. For Canada, the hug was a bit awkward. He was sitting and France was hugging him while standing, from behind. He rested his chin on Canada's shoulder and began asking more and more questions.

"N-Non! Ce n'est pas comme ça! Je..." Canada blurted. Russia watched, amused, at the two nations bicker in a language un-known to him. It was interesting to watch the shades of Canada's blush deepen as France pressed his questions. More so, it was interesting to watch France's excitement grow with every statement from Canada. Russia didn't know Canada was that fluent. In French, his voice was a little louder. Maybe it was because he was extremely embarrassed at whatever France was saying.

France finally released Canada and strode back to his seat. His laugh rang out throughout the room and Canada places his head on the table, trying hard to hide his blush. Sometimes his papa could be so lewd... Sometimes? Well, most of the time.

When the meeting was over, Canada was quickly dragged off by America. The two brothers were talking about something, and Russia waited behind in the room. He'd just catch up with Canada later. Russia stood and went looking for Germany. He was sure he heard him go this way...

The sight Russia was met with made him pause. Germany had his arm wrapped around a red-head's waist as he was in the middle of a rather passionate kiss. The red-head had his back to Russia but a certain feature made him recognize the country. The curl stuck out sideways and moved along with the motions of the Italian's head.

A mock smile crossed his lips as he spoke. "I should have guessed it was Italy." Germany broke away and stared at his friend in horror for a brief second. Italy giggled and hid him face in the Germany's jacket. Russia still scares him. How Canada can like him and not be scared was amazing. Germany scowled, the tone and smugness really meant 'I now have dirt on you.'

"Oh shut it. It's not like you're any different with Canada." he countered in his guff, deep accent. Italy head's popped up. _Canada?_

Russia smirked. "Alright... I'll leave you two to your..." he pondered for the right word. An aura of superiority surrounded Russia. "Buisness." Germany rolled his eyes but was kind of relieved when Russia left. Not because he didn't like him but... Italy was getting a bit freaked out.

**So that was chapter 8 for you guys! I do hope you enjoyed it. And now you know who the 'mystery guy' for Germany was! XD No big surprise that it's Italy. Also, I would like to note that the French probably not the most accurate... But it's supposed to mean "My little Matthew" "I never knew you had it in you... And with Russia?" and "N-No! It's not like that! I..." just in case you were wondering. By the way, I'm not sure why I made France like that but... I did! So oh well XD**

**Lastly, I wrote this from my phone (hence the multiple mistakes) and it was being even more temperamental then usual... I had to re-write this damn thing a few times because it decided it wanted to reset every so often... Things I do for you guys, Canada and Russia XD Alright see you guys later! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! AN UPDATE! :DDDDD *dances* Okay guys, I just wanted to apologize for the long wait. School started back up again, writer's block struck and my schedule got very packed. Again, I am so sorry about that. Yes, this series is going to continue but the updates are going to be slower ." **

**Also, I just wanted to mention that there is a flash back in this chapter between Prussia and Canada. They were friends once but that relationship kinda faded. I mean "relationship" as friends. That's all. **

**I would also like to mention that I don't hate America, but he has to be that type of brother... The overly protective one who is very oblivious to some situations XD Anywho, on with the CHAPTER! :D **

"Y-You lost t-them, didn't you?" Canada asked while watching the frantic blonde check his pockets over and over again.

"No!" he screeched defensively. "I just... 'Misplaced them'." America rubbed the back of his neck with his eyes closed in an, embarrassed, grin.

"I-Isn't that the same thing, Al?" Canada shuffled a laugh. America threw his arm around the Canadian's shoulders.

"We'll find them." he smiled reassuringly. America's face suddenly changed, his eyes widened and his mouth made an 'o' shape. "I remember where I put the keys." he dashed away back to the building they just left. Canada laughed to himself. His brother may be 'the hero' but he had a terrible memory.

"Hey you." a voice called out from behind the blonde. Canada turned to see a small platinum blonde staring at him with dark eyes. "You're... Canada, yes?"

"E-E-Ehhh-"

"Can we talk?" she said, taking Canada's arm and leading him away from the parking lot. He didn't even answer her and she was dragging him away. Away from what? The other cars, the building... _Other people._

The Canadian felt the girl's nails digging into his wrist, hard enough to draw blood. Before he could understand what was happening, the girl in the blue dress spun around and threw Canada onto the ground. Landing with a 'thud', the Canadian scrambled backwards away from the frightening girl.

"Wh-Wha-" his stuttering sentence was cut short as he felt something cold pressed against his throat.

"Shut it." she hissed; pressing her knife her more into the blonde's skin. Her dark, familiar eyes bored into his soul. Rage and jealousy burned behind the violet orbs. "Why my brother would find _you_ good company is beyond me." her words were spat through her teeth. Her words turned mockingly sweet but still superior. "Don't you see? He doesn't 'love' you..."

Canada's face dropped. "H-He...-"

"Let me finish." she bellowed. "He is just toying with you. There's no way he would choose _you_ over _me." _

Canada felt devastation creeping up on him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head. He couldn't find his voice, so Belarus continued with her 'speech'.

"For him it's nothing more than some game. So, for your sake, I suggest you let him go." The words hurt. They actually did. They were so horrible sounding that Canada felt sick. _This isn't true... He- It can't be!_

Defeated, the Canadian slummed against the tree that he had previously scrambled to. _Maple! Why is this all so confusing?_ Belarus cocked her head and a smirk lit up her features. She knew her words worked. They may not be true - Hell, she was straight up lying – but whatever it took for him to leave her brother alone. She still didn't understand why her brother liked this nation. In her eyes, he was pathetic and weak. She could give her brother so much more... Or could she? Belarus shook that thought from her head and decided to leave the now broken blonde.

* * *

When the small platinum blonde left, Canada choked out a small mewl. He felt his hoodie get wet from the stray tears that decided to fall. A sudden snapping noise caught his attention. His head snapped up in time to see an albino step around the tree. Said albino's face housed a sad-looking, apologetic expression. "Birdie?" Prussia called out softly.

Canada looked up; watery violet orbs met deep red as the two nations just stood there. It was strange. Prussia hated seeing the blonde cry. Always. He remembered back a long time ago, when he and Canada were close friends, seeing him cry was absolutely horrible. They were out some place, getting drinks, and Canada was talking all about how no one ever noticed him. The blonde was trying not to cry, but the alcohol in his system rendered his ability to hold his tears back.

_"My own brother!" _he exclaimed_. "Alfred even forgets w-who I am. That hurts." _

Prussia could only console Canada. He put his hand on the frustrated nation's shoulder and nodded his head empathetically, even though he never knew how that felt. Everyone knows who Prussia is.

_"What's worse is when I am seen, and not just some invisible ghost-thing, they think I'm him. But I'm not! I'm me. Canada!" _he slammed his fists on the table. "_Matthew Williams!"_

Even though it was the alcohol that made him say such things, there was a lot of truth behind them. He was sick of people forgetting who he was. Prussia's never seen him like this; Tears streaming slowly down his cheeks and jaw clenched tight in annoyance. Prussia always thought that tears never belonged on that sweet face.

_"But Birdie, I remember who you are." _Prussia commented. He tried not to sound as hurt as he was. Not everyone forgot Canada, Prussia certainly didn't. The way Canada looked up at him; those big eyes filled with something unreadable. A small smile broke through the tears.

_"Thanks Gil" _he whispered.

Prussia was brought out of his slight daze. _Where am I?_ He looked around and saw the trees. Through the cluster of green leaves Prussia saw what looked like a parking lot. He remembered that he came out of the building that housed the meeting, heard sobbing in the trees, and went to investigate. A small sob brought his attention down to the heartbreaking nation in front of him.

"Pr-Prussia... Wha-" he began, his voice cracking from the tightness in his throat.

"What happened?" Prussia cut in, gesturing to the wet dots on Canada's hoodie and the clear streams running down his face.

"I-I... uhh-" Canada's head began pounding. _What is Prussia doing here?_

Said nation plopped down on the ground next to Canada. He looked back up and waiting for Canada to continue. When he didn't, Prussia spoke softly "Do you want to talk about it?"

Canada couldn't. He was still all so confused. He was confused about Russia, his feelings, that girl, and now Prussia... It was all too much and his head felt extremely heavy. Without really thinking, he rested his head on Prussia's shoulder and closed his eyes. Prussia's eyes widened as he stared down to the nation that was resting on his shoulder. All he saw was blonde, wavy hair. His chest tightened in a way that wasn't necessarily unpleasant. The albino leaned his head back on the trunk and just... enjoyed the blonde's company.

Meanwhile, a certain purple-eyed nation stood in the large doors that led out to the parking lot and watched. He saw America and Canada talking, America patting his pockets, and spinning in circles as if he was chasing his tail. Russia laughed to himself slightly as the idea of America having a tail and being a dog came to his mind. It certainly was fitting. The loud blonde paused as if he had a sudden epiphany and dashed in Russia's direction. His smile faded as he and America's eyes met. As the latter passed by, a low growl escaped Russia's lips. America, no doubt, returned it and glared. The tension was thick enough to be seen, as a dark aura surrounded the platinum-haired nation. America only flinched slightly, but that was enough for Russia to win the little 'game'.

That was enough time for Belarus to begin approaching Canada. When Russia looked back to the car where Canada was, he noticed that he was no longer there. Slight panic hit Russia as he strained his vision to look for the blonde but couldn't see him. Yes, the car was a far ways away and - for all Russia knew – Canada could be on the other side of the vehicle. However, Russia had a bad feeling and knew better. He suddenly spotted the blonde being dragged along by a... girl in a blue dress. _Oh no..._

Just as realization hit of just _who _it was that was dragging Canada away, the blonde disappeared into the small cluster of trees that lined the parking lot. The bush was thick and, from Russia's stand point, was impossible to see through. That only worried Russia more.

Just as he began to walk forward, an arm grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him back. A snarl was ripped out of his throat as he snapped his head behind him to see a glaring American. Through gritted teeth he said dangerously. "I don't have time for this."

"I don't care." The blonde spat. "I'm not letting you near Mattie." America's usual upbeat face was replaced with a dead pan expression. His tone was even and completely serious. It almost didn't sound like him.

"You don't understand-" Russia tried to jerk his arm free of America's hold.

"I don't _need_ to. I know that you're not good for him, and I don't want him ending up hurt." America tightened his grasp on the Russian's jacket, not budging in the slightest. Russia jerked his arm sharply, causing the blonde to lose his balance. America staggered for a few moments, but that was enough time for Russia to get distance between himself and the American.

Russia had enough. The dark aura returned and a string of 'kols' escaped his lips. His lavender eyes went dark with anger, and had a slight tinge of red to them. As he advanced towards America, the blonde's eyes widened. Russia towered over America and made the American shudder. With that, America backed away and went further inside the building. When Russia could no longer see America, he turned on his heels and looked for Canada once more.

Belarus exited the 'forest' and looked around as if to see if anyone saw anything. From her position, she thought no one saw her. She was wrong. Dusting off her dress, she stepped forward and flicked her hair over her shoulder. No one else exited the clump of trees, and Russia had a terrible feeling that no one would. However, something else caught his eye. A certain albino was walking passed the trees carelessly and then stopped. Prussia jerked his head towards the dark bush and walked forward. _Something's wrong..._ Russia thought dreadfully to himself.

It was a far ways away, but Russia broke into a run and dashed for the trees. It felt like hours, the dread in his stomach only getting worse, as he crossed the parking lot. Was he attracting attention to himself? Yes, but he didn't care. Only one thought was on his mind, and that was Canada.

When he finally reached the trees, he carefully entered and tried not to make any noise. Russia rounded a tree and saw the blonde, asleep, on Prussia's shoulder. Prussia wasn't asleep, but his eyes weren't closed. They weren't closed for long. The albino heard Russia move and his eyes snapped open to look up at the unimpressed nation.

"What the hell, Prussia?!" Russia bellowed slowly, a pause between each word. Said Prussian's eyes widened in fear, yet was quickly changed into a glare.

The albino stood slowly, carefully shifting Canada's head to lean back on the large tree's trunk, and got into Russia's face. "Birdie was crying." He said with an acidic voice. "Because of you!"

Russia was taken aback by the sudden statement. _How? I didn't do anything! _"What?"

"Yeah, I heard him crying. He didn't tell me much, but what he did say was that he thinks you don't love him. Something about it all being some game." Russia's expression changed completely, from anger to confusion to a hurt look.

"Belarus..." he growled lowly. Russia didn't mean to say that out loud. It was more of thought that just escaped. Prussia cocked his head and stared at the Russia confusedly.

"Belarus?" he repeated as a question. "Your little sister? What about her...-" suddenly Prussia paused and realization struck him. He and Russia were friends long enough that of course Prussia knew Belarus. He knew that she was psychotic and really clingy to her older brother. She must have said something to Canada in hopes of keeping him away. With a sigh, Russia nodded as he saw Prussia figure it out. "That bitch..."

Russia looked up, and for once, agreed with the albino. Canada stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. Both nations walked out of ear shot, so if Canada did wake up, they wouldn't be heard. Russia put his head in his hands and released a frustrated sigh.

"Da, I can't believe she would do that." He muttered.

"I can." Prussia scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Look, you and I both know Canada believes everyone. He's... like that." Russia gave him a weird look, so Prussia sighed and continued. "Birdie, in my opinion, is too trusting. He'll believe anyone because he's innocent and thinks the world is honest."

Russia nodded thoughtfully. That was true. He was one of the younger, more innocent nations; so him believing Belarus would make sense. One thing confused him though. Why did Prussia know so much about Canada?

"How long have you known Canada?" he asked. Prussia took awhile to answer.

"It's been a long time. We're not as close as we used to be..."

Russia couldn't help it. The way Prussia acts around the blonde, calling him 'Birdie', and that statement... Russia was jealous. "How close _were_ you?"

Prussia could sense that Russia was envious, so he swallowed and answered. "We were close friends. That's it." He clarified.

"Ok." Russia nodded, acknowledging the albino's words but not fully buying them. Sure, they were probably just friends but there is no doubt that Prussia liked the small blonde. For now, however, Russia wanted to focus on Canada. "What am I going to do? If I know my sister as well as I do, I know she can be extremely manipulative. I don't what he thinks of me..."

"I know Birdie, and he's a hopeless romantic." Russia eyed Prussia strangely, a slightly dark expression taking over his features. Prussia continued quickly before Russia got the wrong idea. "Whatever he's thinking, it's likely that it involves you proving his bitter thoughts wrong."

"Meaning...?"

"I have a plan." Prussia smirked.

* * *

Canada slowly opened his eyes, the large trees blocking out the sun's harsh rays. He realized that his head was no longer tilting to the left, but leaned back against something behind him. _Prussia was here... _Now, he was alone. Canada was half relieved; he hated crying in front of others but he didn't like being alone. A sudden voice caught his attention.

"Mattvey...? Mattvey!" He knew that voice. It was Russia.

His heart skipped a beat, as it always did whenever he heard that Russian accent. Once again he felt conflicted. He wanted to stand up, wave his arms and beckon Russia over to where he was. What stopped him was the fact that he was crying and he was sure that his eyes were red and puffy. Canada pulled his legs into his chest and tried to hide. Hide? I guess that's what you would call it... He didn't want to be seen.

Snap. The sudden sound of a twig breaking under pressure caused Canada to jump. He looked up and was met with wide lavender eyes. The Russian pulled Canada to his feet and into a giant bear hug. Canada wouldn't lie; it was nice to be embraced like that. Russia held him close to his chest and talked into the blonde, wavy hair.

"Prussia told me you were crying. What happened?!" His tone was higher than it usually was, probably because of the hysteria that was slowly creeping in his voice. One thing was for sure. There was genuine worry evident in his voice. He held Canada out at arm's length and looked him over. Violet orbs flickered between two indigo orbs frantically looking for answer. "What did Belarus do? Are you okay?"

"I-Ivan... Is it true?" he choked out.

"Is what true?" Russia didn't know what Canada was referring to. Belarus could have said anything, and Russia wanted to know just what she said.

"Do you really l-love me or... I-Is it all just some g-game?" Russia's face fell. _How could he think that? _Canada was suddenly pulled into another strong embrace. Arms wrapped around him and held him close. As he was held against the Russian's chest, Canada felt the movement of Russia's chest and the rate of his breathing. Russia spoke softly in the blonde tresses.

"Mattvey, I love you way more than you think." Canada felt a smile come to his lips as that was the most genuine sentence he has ever heard.

"Are you serious?!" A shrill screech rang out through the air. Canada peeked around Russia and saw a livid Belarus. "You. Are. So. Dead." She snarled.

**Daaaaaaaaayum! Belarus is pissed. :O**

**Ahaha. Okie guys, I hoped you liked this chapter. I just wanted to take the time to tell you guys that I am also writing a new fic. This one will still go on, no need to worry! I love my RusCan. But I have been very interested in HetaOni lately, and I noticed there weren't any fics out there on it. There isn't a "HetaOni" section in 'video games' and there aren't any "Hetalia-AoOni" crossovers, so I thought "What the hell *shrugs*"**

**It's not up yet, but I will tell you when it is, so if you want to read it you can. :) See you later guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay , fast update! :D It's nice to have free time, I can write! Woo! Also, I just wanted to thank Froggiecool for telling me about searching HetaOni under Hetalia. I cried after reading some stories XD Anywho, enjoy the Chapter :)**

Russia turned his head in time to see Belarus retrieve a knife from under her skirt. She lunged at Canada, so Russia had to act quickly. With lightning fast precision, Russia put himself between Canada and the livid Belarus. He made sure to keep Canada behind him as he intercepted Belarus' attack. The little girl's eyes widened as she realized that she had just struck her older brother.

It didn't hurt. The knife didn't even make contact with Russia's skin; however, his jacket had a large rip down the front. Belarus gasped and stepped back, dropping the knife as she did so. _That was meant for that little blonde brat... Not my brother! _She was horrified. Russia's face was completely dead pan, and for once, Belarus was scared. She was scared of what Russia might do. Usually, it was Russia who feared Belarus but this time the roles were switched.

"Belarus. That is enough." His tone was dangerously low, a sinister look in his eye. It was scolding-sounding, and yet there was a darker meaning behind it. No one tries to hurt Canada.

"B-But... Big brother-" she tried shooting a glare towards the Canadian who was behind a terrifying Russian.

"No. I will not let you hurt him." He cut in, making her look at him in the eyes. Her expression was confused, scared, angry, and disgusted. The latter two were directed at Canada.

"What does he have that I don't?!" she cried out hysterically. Her voice escalated into a screech as her rage boiled over. Belarus didn't understand. _Why does Russia like him? _

"A lot, Belarus!" Russia raised his voice to her level of volume. The girl winced at the harsh tone. She never heard him yell before. Not at her. He calmed down slightly and returned to a normal volume. "He means a lot to me. He is kind, honest and, unlike you, he actually loves me."

"But I love you!" She countered; her pitch and voice still high.

"Not for the right reasons, Belarus. You are my sister, and I do care for you. But, not when you keep trying to drive others out of my life. Canada is here to stay." Belarus was taken aback. Literally. She took a few steps back, with an unreadable expression on her face. Her eyes began to water but no tears fell. Before anything else was said, the girl turned on her heels and ran from the trees.

Russia didn't make a move. He stood his ground and waited for a few moments. Canada peeked around the silver-haired nation and tried to see Russia's expression.

"I-Ivan? Are you okay?" he asked meekly, afraid of the answer.

The larger nation looked down and still had a blank expression. Canada didn't know if he was alright or not. It was unreadable. Canada knew that Russia must feel horrible. Yes, Belarus may have annoyed Russia but she was his sister. Whenever Canada and America got into a fight, Canada would always feel bad afterwards. Especially if he made America cry. That did happen once. The two northern American nations got into a heated argument about oil. Canada did go a little over board and went into how selfish America was. He mentioned how America didn't notice him unless he needed something. Words were thrown like daggers, each one hitting America hard. It was years of pent-up frustration unleashed in one go. Immediately after, Canada apologized and bought the sulking American some ice-cream.

Russia still didn't answer. Canada frowned deeply. "M-Maybe you should g-go and...-" The blonde paused and tried to conjure up the right word. When Russia cut in.

"No. I know how manipulative she can be. That," he said, referring to the scene that just happened. "was all acting."

Canada was speechless. _That was acting?! _He thought. It was impressively realistic. Russia noticed the blonde's perplexed face. Curious as to what he was thinking, Russia asked "Is something wrong?"

"N-No, I just..._ That_ was really a-acting? She looked so..."

"Sad? Da, she does that but it's fine." His tone seemed distant. As if he was snapped out of a daze, Russia looked down to Canada. "You're okay, right?" As the blonde nodded, he led them both out of the cluster of trees. Belarus was nowhere to be seen in the parking lot and both nations were slightly relieved. Russia walked over to his car, with Canada still trailing behind them.

"Where's Al?" The Canadian looked around hoping to see an energetic blonde somewhere. "Don't tell me..." The car that belonged to America was no longer in the lot. _He forgot me... _Russia looked at the blonde, expecting him to continue.

"Come back to my place, da?" Russia said whilst unlocking the door to his car. Canada smiled at the invitation and hopped into the passenger's side of Russia's car. The two rolled up to the larger house that belonged to Russia.

Russia watched the small blonde meekly walk around the house. "Hey Ivan?" he called over his shoulder.

"Da?"

"I have a question... How long have you... ya know... 'liked' me?" It was a question that Canada had on his mind for a while. He truly was curious.

Russia made a thoughtful hum before answering. "A while. I don't remember when I first started noticing you... I just always have." Canada nodded then a sudden realization hit him.

"Wait... Do you remember that one meeting?"

"Which one?" Russia asked with a hiked brow and an amused grin. Canada crossed his arms over his chest and raised both eye brows.

"The one where you sat on me." Russia burst out into laughter and Canada just stared. The sound Russia made when he laughed was so... strange. It was a very pleasant sound. Very happy. Canada never heard him laugh before. Well, not a genuine happy laugh; usually it was his 'kolkolkol' laugh.

"I remember that meeting." He said with a smirk. "Best chair ever."

"You knew?!" Canada gasped. Russia's grin grew as he couldn't contain his laughter. The blonde's jaw dropped. Russia knew he was there. _He sat on me... On purpose!_ The Canadian began to see the hilarity behind it and let out a giggle. "I can't believe that." The blonde said between chuckles.

"Admit it. You liked it, da?" The Russian said with a large smile. Canada rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"My legs were numb." He remarked with a small laugh.

The silver-haired nation plopped down onto the couch and snorted. "I'm sure they were." He said with a joking tone.

"Eh! How would you like it if I sat on you?!" Canada pointed at the Russian and said with a joking-offended tone.

Russia stuck his bottom lip out in exaggerated thought then replied. "I think I'd like that very much."

"Oh yeah?" he asked with raised eye brows. _Challenge accepted. _Canada walked over to the couch and dropped down onto Russia's lap. He pressed his back against Russia's chest and threw his head back to look at him. "How 'bout now?"

The Russian let out a guffaw. "Maybe if you sat properly..."

"What do you mean 'if I sat properly'?" Canada asked bemused.

Russian grinned wickedly. Within seconds, Canada was flipped and ended facing the smirking nation. His legs were straddling Russia's and he was pressed up against the larger nation's chest. "Like this, Mattvey." Russia said into the blushing Canadian's ear. The hot breath sent tingles all the way down Canada's spine.

_Oh my God!_ Canada mentally screeched. The position he was in was a very... interesting one. His lower stomach curled and he felt those tingles pooling into his 'vital regions'. Russia's body heat radiated out to Canada, and he felt the closeness. Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. Canada was so close that he was sure Russia could hear his heartbeat. It was beating rapidly and he felt that it might just explode. He felt like _he _might just explode.

Russia loved the feeling of Canada on his lap. The small blonde was so warm and it just felt right. That stray curl caught his attention, and Russia reached out for it. He grasped it between his fingers and gently tugged it. The Canadian let out a sharp gasp and tilted his head back. The larger nation took that opportunity to kiss Canada's neck. The blonde's breath quickened and the pleasure that ran through his veins made him moan when Russia's lips kissed his skin. The noises that Canada made were like music to Russia's ears.

"I-I-Ivan" he tried saying between breaths. Said Russian 'hmm'd in response and continued lapping at the creamy skin. "I-I... Ah!" Canada gasped as the sweet spot on his neck was found. He could practically feel Russia smirking against his skin as he sucked on that spot.

"Does Mattvey like that?" The barely audible noise Canada made while nodding his head vigorously made Russia go back to playing with the curl. "Da, I think you do~" He purred onto Canada's parted lips. Canada composed himself and hooked his arms around Russia's neck.

"You have n-no idea, eh?" he said before crashing his lips to Russia's. While he tried to fight for dominance, his hands went to Russia's coat. Canada was determined to get that coat off. Russia enjoyed the sudden outburst. The fight for dominance was short-lived as Russia took it over, but he admired the little blonde's spirit. The jacket was much easier to get off this time. Perhaps it was because there was a massive rip in the front of it. Next, Canada went to Russia's scarf.

The Russia tensed as he felt air hit his exposed neck. Canada paused and looked at Russia's neck. More specifically, his scars. Gently, he reached his fingers out and gingerly traced over the lacerations. Russia never showed anyone those scars. Never. It felt weird to have someone looking at them. But this wasn't just 'anyone'. Canada was different. He didn't know why, but he expected a different reaction. The small blonde wasn't repulsed or disgusted, like Russia would have expected. He was curious enough to touch them, and he wasn't touching them harshly either. Instead, he softly caressed them.

"M-Mattvey...?" Russia called out softly.

"It didn't hurt, did it?" he asked looking striaght into Russia's eyes. Russia was surprised when he saw worry in the Canadian's indigo orbs. He never expected anyone to care, let alone be worried.

"It didn't." was all Russia could say. He didn't know how to respond to that question.

Canada smiled, looking relieved to hear such a thing. That puzzled the Russian even more. The small blonde began placing soft kisses along Russia's neck. At first, Russia tensed. He wasn't perpared for someone to do that but... It felt good. It felt really good. His head fell back as the Canadian continued to kiss and gently suck the sensitive skin. A small moan left Russia's lips as Canada lingered on a certain spot.

"I see why you like this so much, now." he said breathlessly. Canada let out a small laugh, and his hot breath tickled the skin. It viberated along his neck and travelled down his spine. "Gah, Mattvey... That feels good."

The blonde couldn't help but giggle as he found a ticklish spot on Russia. The Russian squirmed childishly under Canada as he traced his tongue over the new found discovery. "M-M-Mattvey!" he cried out between his chuckles as he tried to jerk away. Russia reminded Canada of a small child; constantly laughing and squirming, as he both loved and hated the sensation at the same time.

If anyone else touched him like that, they would probably end up dead. Normally, he hated being touched. With Canada that was a different story. Russia longed for his touch. Even if it was this... whatever it was. Russia concluded that he was being 'tickled' and he actually liked. Not that he would ever admit it. Canada finally stopped and sat back on Russia's lap with a giant cocky smile gracing his lips.

"Oh, you're gonna get it." Russia said with a wicked glint behind his eyes. Before Canada could say anything, Russia tackled him to the couch. His smirk grew as he pinned the Canadian and began to tickle him without mercy. Canada's reaction, in Russia's opinion, was hilarious. The Canadian shouted and giggled as he tried to jerk and squirm away from the touch.

"I-Ivan! Stop!" He shouted breathlessly between his fits of laughter. Canada tried to cover his stomach, both to block Russia and to stop his laughing. His legs flailed in the air, kicking and circling, as the Canadian then tried twisting his body away from Russia's hands. Russia now saw why Canada liked to tickle him. It was fun.

Russia loved Canada's laugh. It was infectious as it filled the empty house with it's beautiful sound. He almost didn't want to stop as he absolutely loved the sound of Canada laughing. Eventually, though, Russia let up and placed his hands on either side of Canada's head. The two just stayed like that for a while, looking into each ofher's eyes. Canada was breathing heavily as a cute smile took over his features. Russia was also a bit breathless and... Happy. He was happy.

The Canadian let out a small giggle. "I didn't know you were ticklish."

"Niether did I." he agreed quietly.

Canada went up to Russia level and kissed him. With an arm around the larger nation's shoulders, he pulled him down. Russia went along with it, loving how Canada could be so spontaneous. From there it was decided. Russia realized that he did truly love Canada. He loved everything about that blonde. Russia couldn't bear the thought of being alone, certainly not now when he enjoyed Canada's company so much. Russia didn't know what he would do if Canada chose someone else. He shook that thought from his head. _No, he's here. With me. Not Prussia or anyone else. _

_"_Mattvey...?" he called out when they broke away for air.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind staying the night?" Russia asked sheepishly, almost afraid the blonde might reject him. Instead, Canada smiled.

"You want me to stay? Really?" he asked excitedly. Russia nodded and Canada pulled him into a hug. "I'd love to!"

Russia smiled, he wasn't going to be alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Canada's stomach growled and he threw his hand to grasp his head while releasing a sigh. _Way to ruin the moment…_

"Hungry, are we?" Russia asked with a raised brow. Canada nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah. Know any good restaurants nearby?" The Russian had an idea, and without saying anything, he pulled the Canadian along with him. Canada just went with him. He was sure, wherever he was going, it would be good.

And sure enough, the restaurant they pulled up to was definitely not what Canada had expected. It was very modern, and just be seeing the outside it looked fancy. Canada was slightly nervous, but still followed Russia. Russia looked normal, and strode into the place with a confident stride. As they walked up to the podium, they were greeted by an overly-happy strawberry blonde. Her smile was sweet as she gestured to the two nations. She chirped. "For two?"

Russia nodded but narrowed his eyes slightly at the girl's behavior. She looked between the two; however, it seemed that her eyes lingered on Canada. Her smile almost seemed more real as the girl faced Canada, and almost… forced when she looked at Russia. She led them over to a booth, and as she gestured to the table she placed the menus down. The two took their seats and the waitress continued to look at Canada. "Tell me if you need anything, kay?" she said with a wink.

He looked up and smiled. "Thank you." He replied politely before picking up a menu and looking it over. The girl looked a little hurt from Canada's obvious ignorance to her flirting, but nodded respectively and left. Russia watched the whole scenario with a pokerface. When the girl was gone he nodded and raised a brow. "For someone who isn't used to attention, you sure are oblivious to flirting."

Canada's head snapped up from the menu to meet Russia's eyes. A perplexed expression contorted his features as he scrunched his nose. "What?"

"She was flirting with you." Russia answered bluntly, however there was a humorous gleam behind his eyes. Canada's face sudden changed from confused to absolutely stunned.

"She was? No she wasn't…" Russia chuckled to himself while he looked over his own menu. _He can be so unaware of things sometimes._

Russia was sure that Canada didn't even realize how _cute _he was. Those beautiful blonde tresses of hair, those captivating eyes, and his silver-framed glasses. He may be ignored by other nations, but many people couldn't help but stare. As their food arrived, the male who had brought it to their table looked the Canadian up and down appraisingly. From then on, no one else disturbed their meal.

The conversation they were having was quite the random one. They talked about pretty much anything. The Canadian decided to play 'would you rather' and Russia was extremely into the game.

"Okay," Canada said swallowing his food and continued. "Would you rather… fall into a volcano or drown underwater?"

Russia took a sip of his drink that, when Canada wasn't looking, he spiked with vodka. "Underwater."

"Really?" Canada asked with a surprised expression. "Why?"

"Being burned alive would hurt more, da?" He said raising a brow.

"Yeah, but drowning would suck."

"Both would suck." Russia said with a small laugh. Canada joined Russia in laughing and waited for Russia to ask him one. Russia sat back and pondered a little bit before asking. "Would you rather play baseball with America" A visible shudder passed through Canada as he recalled _that _memory._ "_Or soccer with Italy?"

"Ooh" Canada gasped with an exaggerated exhale. "Um… Baseballs hurts but Italy can get very serious about his soccer… Damn, that's hard!" he complained. "I choose soccer-"

"Your brother's that brutal, da?" Russia asked surprised. Canada nodded while he drank his Coca-Cola.

"Oh yeah. With soccer, though, the ball isn't as hard." The Canadian giggled. Russia laughed and nodded in thought. "Oh! I have a good one!"

"Do you?" Russia asked, his curiosity intriguing him.

"Would you rather be stuck in room with my brother for two days or with Belarus?" The Russian almost did a double take as the little blonde smiled wickedly.

"Neither." He choked out.

"Nah-uh, you have to choose." Canada said stubbornly.

"Okay… My sister would probably kill me and I would probably kill your brother. So…" Russia tried reasoning.

"Eh, come one. He's not_ that_ bad…" Russia gave the blonde a look.

"Da. He is."

"… Who would you choose?"

"… Your brother." Russia reluctantly admitted with a sigh. Canada laughed and cheered, bouncing around in his seat. "Trust me; both of us would hate that."

Canada nodded while getting his laughter under control. "I'm sure you would." After he took a few bites of his food, Canada decided he was full and pushed the plate away. Russia was also no longer hungry and threw his napkin down onto his plate. The two got up and paid at the podium. Canada dashed off; not before saying "I have to go to the bathroom."

The small blonde bounded off to the washrooms and pushed open the door frantically. Russia watched, amused by the Canadian's constant energy. What made him narrow his eyes, however, was the shady man who was leaning against the wall just outside of the washroom. He grit his teeth as he saw just _how _that man looked at Canada as he passed by. The man had a hungry gleam behind his eyes as they watched Canada. Was the little blonde completely oblivious to it? Of course…

Russia never considered himself the jealous type, his ego didn't allow him to admit it, but the way that man looked at Canada pissed Russia off. He felt like getting his pipe and showing that man just who he was. He stopped himself, though; because he was sure Canada wouldn't want to see that. For some reason, Russia never wanted to be violent around the Canadian. It was strange, he thought, how that nation could seem to change him. Not in a bad way. Russia noticed he was usually happier whenever that little blonde was around.

Russia was so distracted in his own thought that he didn't notice the shady character lean off the wall and enter the bathroom.

Canada turned on the tap and wet his hands before reaching his hand out to the soap dispenser. His hand was stopped mid-way, his wrist was being held by someone. The man grinned down at the un-suspecting nation as he pulled Canada away from the sink and threw him against a stall wall. It didn't hurt, but the man closed the distance and whispered into Canada's ear.

"I've never seen you before." He said in a rough voice. "I would remember a face like yours." The male pushed up against the Canadian until there was no space left between them at all.

"W-W-What are you d-doing?!" Canada shrieked in his quiet voice. He tried to be louder, he did, but his voice caught in his throat when the man tried grinding against him. "Get a-away from m-" his sentence was cut short as he felt lips crash into his, and a tongue darted out into his mouth. It was wrong. It was all so wrong! Canada kneed the shameless male in the stomach and tried getting away from him. The man cussed and grabbed Canada by the back of his collar.

"So feisty…" he commented as he pulled the Canadian back. "This will be fun." To Canada, the man's voice reminded him of some sort of villain. It was sly and disgusting, dark intentions the undertone of his voice.

"Get away!" he tried again, but his voice wasn't as loud as he had originally hoped. When the man pulled him back, his shirt collar choked him and his voice lost its strength.

A hand clasped over his mouth as another arm slid around his body and slipped up, and under, the Canadian's shirt. Canada tried flailing his legs and kicking out but, at the angle the figure was at, Canada kept missing. Instead of using his legs, Canada tried his arms. He reached behind him and tried to push the man away. It was successful as the man was knocked off balance. While the disgusting figure staggered, Canada went for the door. He was fast, but not enough. Just as he opened the door, a foot slammed it shut.

"Ivan!" he called out as he watched the door shut. Canada wasn't sure if he heard him or not, but he hoped Russia did. Whoever this guy was, Canada didn't like him. Ever since he met Russia, everyone else who was once seen as attractive… didn't matter anymore. Russia was the only nation he saw in regards of attraction. Perhaps that was why he was so oblivious. He only noticed Russia, so when he passed by this guy outside he didn't give him a second thought. _Maple, I'm so stupid! _

Russia checked his watch and realized that Canada had been gone for awhile. Normally, that wouldn't bother him but he also suddenly realized that man wasn't on the wall anymore. Then he saw it. The door opened slightly, and Canada tried to call out to him but the door slammed shut. Russia knew something was wrong; so he dashed through the restaurant, between the tables and knocked a few waiters as he went. As he reached the bathrooms, Russia threw open the door and a growl escaped his throat. "Get the _fuck_ off of him"

The scene he walked in on was blood boiling. Canada was gagged; a thick fabric covered his mouth as his wrists tied above his head, and on top of him was that shady guy from earlier. The blonde was fighting against the male, but was struggling because he was restrained. Russia lunged at the male and tore him from Canada. With a snarl he threw the man against the hard brick wall and grabbed his collar. That's when Russia noticed it was the waiter who brought them their food earlier; the one who looked the Canadian up and down before leaving. The silver-haired nation threw the man to the ground and pulled out his pipe.

"Run." He bluntly growled, and like that, the man disappeared. When facing someone like Russia, a large nation who had an aura of darkness surrounding him, the only thing to do was run. When he convinced himself not to chase the man down and kill him, Russia turned towards Canada. He un-tied the blonde and pulled him to his feet. Russia pulled Canada into a protective hug as he stroked the nation's hair. "You alright?"

"I'm so sorry Ivan!" Canada said, muffled as he buried his face in Russia's scarf. Russia shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault, da?" He said softly.

The two nations went home; both were quiet for a while as neither knew what to say. The only thing on Russia's mind was how he didn't like seeing other people touch Canada like that. _His _Canada. Russia then did something Canada didn't see coming. The silver-haired nation pushed Canada against the wall.

"I-Ivan?" The Canadian gasped out the sudden outbreak.

"Da, Mattvey?" he whispered huskily against the smaller nation's ear. He then went to the neck and began sucking the skin.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked, not repulsed or panicked but just curious. Canada felt Russia's hands roam over his body and he began to melt into the touch.

"I need to make you mine." Russia replied gruffly while he slowly began to take the blushing nation's shirt off.

Canada felt his face get hot as he felt Russia's hands start on the button of his jeans. "E-Eh?"

"Become one with me, da?" Russia asked; his hand sliding the zipper to Canada's pants down slowly, wanting to see if Canada was okay with it. After what happened earlier, Russia didn't want it to be forced. Canada was important to him. Said nation released a small moan and bit his lip, a large blush dusting his cheeks.

"Y-Yes…"

* * *

**France: Oh hon hon hon~ ****You may just have to change the rating soon, no?  
Me: Shh! =.="**

**Okay guys, so that was this chapter... I do hope you enjoyed it. I'm actually a little nervous at what you guys might think DX  
Anywho, see you guys later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: THERE IS A LEMON THIS CHAPTER! Just saying :) It's my first lemon too XD So don't judge it too harshly, please? Ahaha. No flames :) i know that this chapter is shorter then the others. I realize this, but it IS a sexy scene... ;P Also, I'd like to note that they are back at Russia's house, for those of you who didn't realize this XD**

"_Become one with me, da?"_

_"Y-Yes..." _

Russia grinned and the two nation's lips met once again. Canada melted against the Russian as he felt his shirt come un-done. The blonde discarded his to the side and began un-buttoning Russia's. As the last few buttons came un-done Canada saw Russia's bare torso for the first time. _Damn, he's hot... _Canada thought to himself as Russia discarded his shirt as well. The Canadian wrapped his leg around Russia's and tried to pull him closer. In return, the Russian grasped the blonde's thigh and held it higher. Canada wrapped both legs around Russia's waist and hooked his arms behind the Russian's neck.

The Russian lifted the Canada and pushed him further into the wall as he began lapping at Canada's neck while playing with that strand of hair. The blonde threw his head back as he felt pleasure take over. He no longer felt the wall behind him and noticed that Russia was carrying him somewhere. A door busted open and the two nations collapsed onto a soft bed. Russia went back to the Canadian's soft lips and kissed him deeply, his hand trailing down Canada's body and landed on The nation's pants. The blonde released a gasp as he felt Russis rubbing circles over the front of his jeans.

Slowly, he felt his pants come off. Heat rose to Canada's cheeks as he was basically naked, except for the boxers he had on, in front of Russia. Said silver-haired nation glanced at Canada and licked his lips.

"Wow..." Russia whispered with astonishment. The sight below him was one he would have thought would only be in a fantasy. Canada, red-faced and breathing heavily, was under him with those gorgeous indigo looking up at him with a lidded expression.

A finger snuck into the waistband of Canada's boxers and slowly began pulling them down. The Canadian 'eep'd and blushed even harder as air hit the final part of his body. He was fully exposed in front of Russia and didn't know what to do. As if he began to sense the blonde's insecurity, Russia leaned in and kissed him.

"You're so beautiful Mattvey..." he whispered against Canada's parted lips. Canada giggled and wrapped his arms around Russia, pulling him closer.

"T-Thank you" Canada said barely above a whisper, only Russia would have heard it and he did. The Russian nodded and held up three fingers. At first Canada didn't know what they were for, but he quickly clued in and took the digits into his mouth. Once they were coated, Russia slipped them out of Canada's mouth and looked him seriously in the eyes.

"Mattvey, this may hurt, da? So please relax."

Slight fear passed through the Canadian's eyes as he realize's what that meant. Russia took his lips into a passionate kiss as he slid the first finger in. Canada's face contorted slightly as it moved inside of him. But the pain faded away and Canada found himself wanting more. The second finger, however, hurt a bit more than he originally expected. His eyes were closed tightly together as he clung to the Russian desperately. When the third finger was added and used to stretch the Canadian, he dug his nails into Russia's back as tears beaded at the corner of his eyes.

"I-Ivan..." he whimpered as he felt himself being stretched. Small mewls escaped the blonde's lips.

"Are you alright?" Russia asked, slightly panicked. Canada nodded and clamped his eyes shut. "You sure? I can stop..."

"Non! I-I want this... I-I want y-you, Ivan." the smaller nation said between his panting breaths as he awaited for what was next.

Russia continued to use his fingers though, as he was looking for that one spot. His digits brushed over it and Canada's body jerked slightly as he released a surprised shout. The Russian smiled down at Canada as the small blonde's eyes widened.

"Mattvey liked that, da?" he said smuggly. The blonde nodded as whatever it was that Russia was doing, felt good. The sound of a zipper was heard and suddenly Canada felt something much larger pressed against him. Russia was huge. Said nation was looking into the Canadian's eyes in a way of knowing whether to go ahead. When Canada nodded breathlessly, Russia went in.

It was slowly at first, so the smaller nation could adjust. The Canadian panted heavily as he relaxed his muscles and felt Russia slicking inside him. "Ivan..." Canada whispered as he exhaled deeply. "Your... So big." it was said so quietly, as the small blonde was trying to adjust. The Russia chuckled and added.

"Largest country, da?" Canada laughed breathlessly as he felt himself being filled with Russia. Finally, he was all the way. All of him. Canada had never felt so full. The pain wasn't too unbearable and, luckily, it didn't last long.

Canada started rocking his hips and looked up at Russia. "M-Move... Please" he said in a whimper, then he wrapped his legs around Russia's waist. Ivan didn't need to be told twice. He slowly moved out, almost to the head, and thrusted back into him. It was gentle and slow, at first. As time went on though, the thrusts came faster and harder. Canada gasped and clung to Russia. The pleasure that ran through Canada's veins was intense.

Russia looked down at Canada, as he was thrusting into him, and saw the most erotic scene below him. Canada threw his head back, red-faced, and was panting heavily. Moans, whimpers, and mewls escaped his lips. As always, Russia loved those sounds and strived to achieve them. Something he didn't expect to hear was the blonde scream. It startled him for a second but he realized he found Canada's prostate.

"I-Ivan...!" he gasped as he ran his nails down Russia's back. The sliver-haired nation moaned in unison as the Canadian moaned his name, as well. Canada arched up into Russia as his spot was hit again. "Ahh-yes... I-Ivan... Hnn~"

"You are mine, Mattvey~" the Russian purred, which ended in a moan of the Canadian's name, as he smile down at the blonde. As Canada nodded he screamed out in pleasure again. Over and over his prostate was slammed into and he felt his climax coming soon.

"I-Ivan, I think I-I'm going t-to..." his sentence was cut short as he needed air. Canada was breathless. With another thrust, fireworks exploded behind Canada's eye lids and his vision went completely white. "IVANNNN~!" he screamed as he came all over himself and Russia.

Russia always loved the mewls and moans that came from the Canadian, but when he heard his name, screamed out by Canada, it took him over the edge as well. He filled Canada with his seed as he also yelled "MATTVEY~" The large Russian rested his head in the crook of Canada's neck as he rode out his own orgasm.

Russia gently pulled himself out and collapsed beside Canada. He wrapped his arms around the Canadian and pulled him closer. Canada giggled quiet as he was pulled into Russia, his back coming into contact with Russia's bare chest. The two's legs tangled together as Russia buried his face in the beautiful wavy hair that was in front of him. Canada wiggled happily in Russia's arms as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"I am yours, Ivan.." he suddenly said. B-But..."

"But...?" the silver-haired nation asked nervously.

" I want you to be mine too..." Canada's was soft and quiet, the only one who would have heard him was Russia. Shyly, the blonde hid his face in the blankets. Russia chuckled lightly to himself.

"Oh Mattvey..." he said, softly stroking the tresses of gold in front of him. He rested his chin on top of the nation's head. " I was yours from the beginning."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not updating faster... I've been super busy lately, and writer's block hit hard. Then, I got the idea for 'Unearthly' and began writing that. Now that it's up, I had time for this. :D Hope it doesn't suck .**

Russia's eyes slowly opened. At first, he didn't want to. No, he really didn't. His worst fear at that moment was that everything was a dream. The Canadian in his arms would vanish and he would be alone again. After getting to know Canada, that thought was unbearable.

_Good, it wasn't a dream. _He thought while looking down, noting the still-sleeping nation in his arms. Gingerly, he pulled the little Canadian even closer into him and nuzzled the blonde hair. It was so soft, and it smelt good. A fact he would never admit out loud was that he loved how Canada smelled. It was something sweet, what he assumed was Maple, with a hint of pine. It was the little things like that. He loved everything about the small blonde. Everything.

Canada stirred slightly, murmuring something under his breath as he shifted. Russia smiled, remembering what he had discovered the night before. The Canadian talked in his sleep. Sometimes it didn't make sense, you could tell that Canada was fast asleep, but there was one thing he said that stood out that Russia hasn't stopped thinking about. When the blonde said it, Russia was completely stunned. Nothing could explain how his heart felt when he heard those words, or just how cute he found the Canada when he was so vulnerable.

_The blonde in his arms wiggled slightly, not due to discomfort but because he was trying to snuggle closer to the body behind him. Russia was a light sleeper, so he awoke when he heard the Canadian's voice._

_"Hey..." it called in a faux-whisper."I have a secret." _

_Russia cocked his head and looked at Canada. The kid was still fast asleep, but he was talking. The Russian smiled at how sweet Canada looked in that moment._

_"Psst."_

_"Yeah...?" The Russian decided he would respond. Just to see where this would go._

_"I have a secret." the boy repeated, shifting again slightly. _

_"What is it?" Russia tried to ask in the softest voice possible. This actually surprised him, because it came out just the way he wanted. _

_"I love Ivan." One of the most beautiful smiles fell upon the sleeping boy's lips as he admitted his 'secret.' Canada giggled and tried hiding his face in the blankets that were around him, making him seem almost giddy or childish._

_Russia's heart fluttered. This was the first time Canada actually said that. He loved Ivan. Nothing can explain how happy and elated Russia was in the very moment. His heart felt like it would burst. _

_"Why do you love Ivan?" he asked, seizing this opportunity to ask some questions._

_"He's my everything..." the boy muttered."Ivan never forgets me and he really cares for me. No one else does that. He's a... Amazing" Canada's sleep-consumed voice was soft and seemed happy as he talked about Russia. But a small frown crossed his features. "I always fear he'll eventually realize that I'm just... Just me and... And leave."_

_Russia blinked a few times. Did Canada really think that? "That will never happen." the Russian confirmed, wrapping his arms tighter around Canada's body and holding him close. "And do you know why?"_

_"Why?" the boy asked with a childish curiosity._

_"... It's love." he stated. "Ivan loves you too." _

_Canada's face went from a frown to another brilliant smile. He wiggled again, which Russia noticed was something he did in his sleep when he was happy. Somehow, Canada turned in Russia's arms and buried his face into Russia's shoulder. _

_"It's love..." the boy repeated as he snuggled into Russia's side. A smile was on the Canadian's face for the entire night, or what Russia could see. _

That was the last thing Canada said while being deep in sleep. The boy was still asleep now. His face having a vacant peaceful look to it. Canada was truly beautiful when he slept. Such a soft and carefree expression... Russia hoped that's all it ever was. He never wanted Canada to be sad or to be afraid. He never wanted him to get hurt. If he could stay like that, Canada in his arms while in his bed, he would. The Russian had to get up though. The sudden feeling of having to go to the bathroom.

Slowly, he un-hooked himself from Canada and quietly made his way to the bathroom.

When Canada woke up, he noticed Russia was gone but he saw the light down the hallway. Russia was in the bathroom, so Canada relaxed. Actually, he heard footsteps coming closer and he looked up to see Russia entering the room. Said Russian saw he was awake and leaned against the door frame, a genuine smile on his lips.

"Доброе утро" he said, looking the Canada over.

Canada looked down and realized he was still naked. The blanket was still covering his vital regions, but he felt his cheeks get hot all of a sudden. The blonde jumped up from the bed, wrapping the blanket around his hips. Canada dashed around the room looking for his clothes or... Just clothes in general that he could put on.

Russia watched with a raised brow as the boy darted around the room. "What are you doing?" he asked, an amused smile crossed his features.

"Ah!" he startled. "Don't look! I'm naked!" Canada shrieked.

"And...?" Russia asked.

"I'm naked..." he repeated."Dieu, this is embarrassing."

"I saw all of it last night. What are you so worried about?" Russia commented. The boy's face went completely red as he thought back to the other night. That amazing night...

"I... Uhh... I don't-"

"Here." the platinum blonde said, offering Canada one of his dress shirts. The blonde took it and put it on, blush still on his cheeks. He buttoned the shirt up and looked back to Russia, who was putting on jeans.

"Thanks Ivan." Canada smiled sheepishly as he tried rolling the large sleeves up so they weren't as long.

"Of course, Mattvey." he smiled.

"Want some breakfast? I could make pancakes." he offered.

"Da, I would love some." the two nations walked out to the kitchen together and Canada started his batter. Russia watched over Canada's shoulder. He found it interesting to watch Canada so focused and absorbed in something.

What was really interesting was the entire scenario. There Canada was, wearing Russia's shirt and nothing else, cooking him some breakfast. He was humming a happy tune while he poured the pancake batter into the pan. Russia was so happy in that moment. Canada was his. He was Canada's. The little blonde was making him breakfast and he told Ivan that he loved him.

"Mattvey?"

"Oui?" Canada replied over his shoulder, making sure the pancakes don't burn.

"Do you know that you talk in your sleep?"

The entire Canadian's frame seemed to tense as Canada looked over his shoulder towards the silver-haired nation.

"... I guess I did that last night, eh?" The Russian nodded. Canada sighed and continued. "What... What did I say?"

Now, if I were to say the smile that Russia gave Canada was just worrisome... that would be the understatement of the century. Russia's shit eating grin made Canada's eyes widen.

"You said... something." The elder male smirked. He stood and looked into Canada's eyes. He slowly walked over to the Canadian.

"W-What was it?" the small blonde asked, starting to get nervous. Russia's tone screamed "I-have-dirt-on-you.", so Canada assumed that whatever he said was extremely embarrassing. Russia has quite the sense of humour, so he decided to harmlessly tease his Canadian a little bit more.

"Oh, well Mattvey... You said..."

"...Yeah...?"

"You said -"

The phone rang cutting Russia off. It was absolute perfect timing! Russia, without saying another word, gestured to the bedroom. Canada cocked his head, but soon realized that it was his phone that was ringing. He made his way to Russia's bedroom to find his jeans and fish out his phone. Once he retrieved the device from his pocket he pressed 'accept'. A loud voice exploded from the receiver.

"MATTIE!" _Maple... _Obviously it was America. No one else could be that loud. _Dieu, he has horrible timing._

"H-Hey bro..."

"WHERE ARE YOU AND WHAT HAPPENED?!" he shouted frantically.

"I'm f-fine, Al. I-I'm just-"

"Please tell me you are _not _where I think you are..."

"Uhh-"

"I'm going to kill him. What happened?! What did he do to you?! Are you hurt?! Did he try brainwashing you?! I bet he did, that dam commie..." There was a gasp, and then America continued. "OH MY GOD! Did he tie you to a chair and try shoving his communism ways down your throat?! Oh Mattie... I'm so sorry. I-"

"Bro! Calm down... I'm safe. Nothing happened, okay?" Canada tried reassuring his distraught brother.

"... No brainwashing...?"

Canada smiled slightly and shook his head, not that America could see it. "No... No brainwashing." Russia cleared his throat and caught Canada's attention. He looked over his shoulder to see Russia leaning in the door frame, one slender brow raised with amusement, watching him with curious eyes. He was still shirtless, and Canada couldn't help but stare at Russia. Russia smiled and wiggled his brows seductively when he saw the blonde look him over and mouthed 'you like, da?' The Canadian couldn't hold back his giggles and his brother heard that.

"Um, Mattie... You're alone, right now... _Right?" _

"I, uh, I am-"

"MATTVEY~" Russia called out loudly while walking over to the Canadian and draping his arms over his shoulders. "Who's on the phone? It's America, isn't it?" Canada's eyes widened as he realized that, of course, America heard it all.

"THAT BASTARD! That's it! I'm coming over..."

"Wait! No! Al, I-" It was too late, the call was ended and he was sure America was now fuming and on his way to Russia's house.

Russia wrapped his arms around Canada's waist and pulled the blonde into him. He kissed Canada's cheek and whispered into his ear. "You ok?"

"Ivan... Al's coming over... What if..."

"What if what, дорогая?"

"What if... He sounded mad. I don't want you to get hurt."

Russia turned Canada around to face him and looked into the amethyst orbs. "We could leave if you are not comfortable, da?"

"N-Non... You dealt with your sister, so I should deal with Al."

_Dieu... I hope I can..._

**_The translations for this chapter are:_**

**_Dieu - God (french)_**

**_дорогая - Sweetheart, lover, love... and that sorta stuff. I meant it to be used as 'love' (russian) _**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter may be a little different than what you guys were expecting. But I have to say, it will go from serious to cute and fluffy again. In the mean time, enjoy this chappy ^^**

America pressed 'end' and stared at the phone in his hand as if it were Russia, himself. Anger was burning through his veins; to the point were he shook with frustration. His grip on the phone tightened. The plexiglass screen cracked, and within seconds the entire phone shattered in his fist. Did he care? No, he could easily replace it. What he worried most about was what Russia was doing to his little brother this very instant. Horrible images flooded his mind, making him clench his jaw tight. _Why Mattie? Why him? Why not... me?_

He dashed to his car, got in, and slammed the pedal to the floor. The old school muscle car reeved to life and took off. America knew where he was going, even of Canada never confirmed it for sure. He was at that damn commie's house. Where else would he be?

Russia was probably taking advantage of his baby bro right now. America couldn't get that disgusting image out of his head. His poor, defenseless brother was pinned down and Russia -_that asshole...- _was on him, taking his innocence. The American growled between his clenched teeth and punched the steering wheel in front of him.

_No... No... No, No, No! _

Jerking the wheel, America turned down a sickeningly familiar street. The house he was looking for stood a few yards away. He slammed on his brakes and screeched to a stop in front of that damn house. Without any other thought than his brother on his mind, America got out of the car and marched up to the front door. He didn't even knock. The blonde stood back for a second before kicking the door, right next to the shiny door knob, and sending it flying off it's henges and into the darkened house.

"RUSSIA!" he bellowed out into the house. "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE SO I CAN BEAT IT!"

The American walked, clearly pissed off, through the house. He passed through the living room, where he expected to see someone but didn't. _Doesn't that asshole live with those servents or whatever of his? Where the hell are they? _The kitchen was emtpy as well, except for that one empty bottle of vodka that stood on the counter. A sneer crossed America's features as it reminded him of that evil nation who currently had his brother.

"RUSSIAAAA!" he shouted, far beyond 'pissed off' at this point. There was no word that could explain just _how _mad he was.

Footsteps were heard from the hallway and America turned just in time to tackle who it was to the ground. It was somewhat dark in the house, so you can't really blame him for not knowing who it was before crashing into them.

"Ugh... Al" Blue eyes widened as he realized who was currently beneath him. "You're heavy."

"MATTIE?!" he gasped, looking into those purple eyes that did, indeed, belong to his brother.

"Shh, yeah it's me. Not so loud." the boy whined grasping his head.

"Oh my god, Matt! Dude, you're okay!" America was somewhat quieter, but it was still shouting in Canada's opinion. The ecstatic blonde pressed all his weight down onto Canada in a way of trying to hug him. The floor beneath the two was kinda preventing it to be a full-blown hug, but America could improvise.

"Umph, Al..." the little blonde whined, finding it a little difficult to breath.

"Haha, sorry bro." he sheepishly laughed while getting off the breathless nation. America helped Canada off the floor and pulled him into a real 'man' hug. "Mattie, thank god, I was worried!"

"W-Why?" he asked as he was pressed up against America. Before America could answer another voice ring out.

"Da, do tell America." it growled. America hissed and pulled away from Canada, only to place the little blonde behind him.

"You" he pointed at the currently shirtless platinum-haired nation. "are dead."

_Wait... Currently shirtless?_

America's eyes bulged and he snapped his head to look at his brother. Canada wasn't wearing any pants, the only thing covering him was an over sized dress shirt... Which likely belonged to Russia.

"DAMMIT, MATTIE!" he turned to his brother and placed his hands on the Canadian's shoulders. "WHY?! Why... Him?" America's blue orbs narrowed as he looked over his shoulder to Russia.

Said nation was leaning against a wall with a blank expression, with a hint of a scowl but it was very well hidden. America knew all too well that Russia was mentally killing America over and over again. That glint behind those -evil- violet orbs told America that Russia was not happy with the Amercan's presence in his home. Especially not when said American was trying to steal his little Canada away.

"A-Al, i-it's n-not what it l-looks like-"

America's jaw dropped and hurt flashed through his brilliant eyes. Canada felt a ping of guilt hit his heart. Multiple pings. Over and over, hitting his heart and making him feel horrible. America's mouth made a straight line as he tried to compose himself. He looked to the floor and closed his eyes tight. Canada reached out but America flinched away, still not looking the Canadian in the eye.

"How stupid do you think I am, Matt?"

"A-Al, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine." America looked up and off to the left, trying hard to avoid Canada's gaze. "I get it. What I don't get is _why him..."_

"Why me?" Russia repeated his question, his voice a dangerous tone. "Unlike you, America, I care for him. Da?"

America turned on his heels and glared menacingly at Russia. "SHUT IT! You have no right to say you care for him! You, of all people, are what hurts him the most!" he shouted, no longer holding back in volume.

Russia didn't flinch, of anything he stepped closer to the noisy Amercan and matched his volume. "Oh? Where were _you_ when he was crying _your_ party?! Or when he got hurt in that car crash? How many times have you forgotten his name or his very existence?"

"I-"

"That's right!" Russia continued, not even awknowlegding America's attempt at defending himself. "You only remember him when _you _need something!"

"That's not true, you commie bastard!" America growled once he got the chance. "Do you know why he was crying at my party? Because you, being the selfish asshole you are, didn't once think about him-"

"He was all I was thinking about!" Russia bellowed, stepping even closer to America. He towered over the blonde, but America did not back down.

"Then tell me why he left my party! Because you didn't give him the time of day. And beause of that, Mattie got hurt! Because of _you_ Mattie got hurt!"

That last sentence felt like a dagger going through Russia's heart. It obvious on his face. The silver-haired nation's face fell and he looked away. His voice got quieter as he tried to confirm something he had been fighting with himself for a while. Canada told him that it wasn't his fault. The boy said he never blamed him for that but Russia blamed himself anyway. America knew just what buttons to hit, it would seem.

"I would never hurt Mattvey." it came out at a low, menacing growl but Russia was holding back. His aura stil hadn't appeared And the American didn't hear a single 'kol'. America decided to keep pushing.

"Mattvey? Mattvey?!" he asked, mocking the Russian's accent. "I don't know who the fuck that is. I'm talking about Matthew." America said, pronunciating the word. "Mattie. My bro."

"He may be your brother but to me, he's everything." Russia looked up at America, and his violet eyes had a shade of red to them. Whatever was distracting him before, making him fight against himself, was no longer a problem. "I love him-"

"EW! NO! Don't say that!" America hissed.

"Well, it's true. Da?" The Russain smirked as he noticed America begin to lose it. The annoying blonde truly had enough. America lunged at Russia, bringing both nations crashing to the floor, and punched him.

It took Russia by surprise, but that didn't last long. The Russia kneed the American in the stomach. America grasped in pain and fell off of Russia. The larger of the two took no time in pinning America and grabbing at his throat. Canada's eyes widened as he shouted at Russia to stop. The smaller blonde wrapped his arms around Russia's waist and tried pulling him off of his brother.

"You're gonna kill him!" he shrieked. "Please! Ivan! STOP!"

Russia paused when he heard his name. His human name. Canada used that brief pause to his advantage and pulled Russia off and away from his brother. Russia was shocked the Canadian could handle his weight as he was dragged off the now coughing American. The Russian looked up into Canada's eyes and saw that tears were trying to escape. Guilt washed over Russia as he realized Canada was trying so hard not to cry. He hated when his Canadian cried.

America stood from the ground, dusting off his bomber jacket, and tried to regain his breath. The American was far from angry now. He reached his hand into jacket and pulled something silver out. From Russia's perspective, he couldn't see Anerica because Canada stood between the two. It all happened so fast. Canada was behind Russia, pulling him off his brother, and then he wasn't.

"No! Al! Don't!" the blonde shrieked.

The sound of a gunshot was heard echoing throughout the empty house.


	15. Chapter 15

_The sound of a gunshot was heard echoing throughout the empty house..._

Russia snapped his head up, wondering why he felt no pain. He was about to comment on America's terrible aim when he noticed Canada standing in front of him, his back was facing Russia, with his arms outstretched. Almost as if he was... A shield.

"Mattvey? Are you-" he didn't get to finish his sentence. The blonde in front of him staggered and collapsed to the ground. "MATTVEY!"

Russia felt panic slowly creeping into his heart as Canada did not move. Frantically, he rushed to the Canadian's side and looked him over. Dread began to grow in his stomach as he saw red seeping through the dress shirt Canada was wearing. He was shot...

America gasped and dropped his pistol. _What did I do?!_

Rusaia pulled Canada's upper torso onto his lap and cradled the boy. What else could he do? The sudden thought of killing America crossed his mind. At that moment, Russia really needed to break something. The urge to kill was strong but... As he held Matthew close he realized that wasn't the best solution at the moment. However, Russia glared at America as the nation approached. _  
_

"Go call an ambulance, America." he said in a growl. "This is _your_ fault."

Surprisingly, America didn't argue. He pulled out his phone and dialed the emergency number. As he held the device against his ear, America tapped his foot anxiously. _Did it usually take this long for those people to answer the god damn phone?! _

Russia growled at the wait for some one to answer the American, so he picked Canada up bridal-style. This was taking to long, and his Canadian needed help. Without saying anything to America, who was still currently on the phone and wasn't paying attention, he snuck out of his house and went to the garage. Gently, he placed Canada in the passenger seat and got in his own side. Sadly, it didnt take too long for America to find him.

Russia saw the other blonde pop his head into the garage and scowl at Russia. America marche up to the window and tapped the glass, telling Russia to roll down the window.

"What?" he sighed.

"Where are you going?" America replied just as curt.

"The hospital, dumbass. Mattvey is hurt, da? I plan on doing something about it." Russia was in no mood to be talking, especially when it was to America.

"I'm coming too! Now where can I sit?"

"It's a two person vehicile, America..." he sighed while rubbing his temples. "But I will gladly stuff you in the trunk if you really insist." he said, a creep smile forming on his lips as a few 'kol's escaped.

America jumped and shook his head. "Uhh... I'll just follow behind in my car." he shakily replied while pointing over his shoulder. "Just don't pull a dick move and leave without me."

That thought had crossed Russia's mind, but he knew Canada wouldn't be really happy with him if he did. So he just stared forward and sighed. "Da. Whatever. Try and keep up."

The two left, America behind in his muscle car, and went to the hospital. It was a bit awkward explaining to the front desk why the boy was only wearing a dress shirt. After that, though, everything else was fine and quick. The doctors took him into the ER, and all that Russia and America could do now was wait.

It was quite awkward between the two. For awhile, it was just silence. Neither wanted to talk, but soon America spoke up.

"Why _was_ he only wearing a dress shirt? I mean, did you two actually...?"

Russia gave the blonde a sideways glance and sighed.

"Da. We did."

America guessed as much, but it was still strange hearing it be confirmed. A small laugh escaped him, startling Russia, and it sounded quite hysterical.

"Ya know, he really cares about you." Russia just stared at America, confusion clear on his face. "Although, I don't get why..."

Deciding to ignore the second part, Russia replied. "What makes you say that, America?"

"You should see his face whenever your name is mentioned. He lights right up." America smiled at the memory of his little brother. "Don't you see how he looks at you? He looks at you with that special way of his. No one else."

Russia nodded and hummed in response. "huh..."

"Seems I can't stop him when he truly wants something..."

"Da." the Russian smiled thinking about the Canadian's determination. "Mattvey really is amazing."

"Yeah... So, it's obvious Mattie loves you... And it seems that you... Ya know-"

"What are you getting at, America?" Russia asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well, I'm trying to say... If you two are gonna be together, I just wanna say that I'm not fully against it." America admitted begrudgingly. Russia stared at the blonde again, surprised that he was saying such things. "Don't get me wrong, Russia, I will kill you if you break his heart."

"Da. I understand."

A silence fell upon both nations again, although this time it wasn't awkward. Both were consumed in thought, that neither felt the urge to speak. Soon, a doctor entered the waiting room and both makes stood.

"How is he?! Is he okay?! Tell me straight up, doc. Or maybe-" a hand was slapped across the American's to prevent him from talking any further. The blonde huffed, and if it were England he would have stuck his tongue out but it was Russia and he worried about catching communism.

The doctor was a bit relieved that Russia prevented the American from talking. "Yes, Matthew is fine. The surgey went well and he should be fine. However, he is still under his medication, so visiting him now won't be very eventful."

"I understand, doctor. May I still see him?" Russia asked. The doctor nodded and gestured with his hand to say 'follow me'.

America stayed planted where he was. "I'll leave you two to that." he said whike saluting and turning to leave.

Russia raised a brow. "Not coming, America?"

"Nah, bro. He'll call me when he can. Plus, he'll be sleeping when you guys get there. I'll pass for now." America said and turned to leave. Russia shrugged and followed the doctor to the room Canada was supposed to be in.

America had a real reason he didn't want to be in there. His secret was that he hated hospitals. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing his brother in one of those beds. So, he decided he would talk to him once he was free. Also, something told him that Russia should be alone with Canada. Who knows how the Russian worked, but America decided to let him do what he wanted.

The door to Canada's room was pushed open and Russia rushed in. There laid Canada, still sleeping like the doctor suggested, with multiple IV's sticking out of him. It worried Russia to see the love of his life like that. The Canadian was normally pale, but this? He looked ghostly white. It was not something Russia liked. Aside from the pale skin, Russia noticed Canada looked almost fine.

There was a chair in the corner of the room and Russia pulled it over to the bed. Thankfully, it was a private room. Just him and Canada. The doctor had left, he had a feeling that these two were lovers so he let them be. The screen next to Canada showed his heart beat as well as some other things Russia didn't quite understand. He eyes the machine wearily, hoping the noises and beeps it made were good sounds. They should be, since the doctors left him alone.

Russia sat next to Canada and gently took his hand into his own. The boy didn't even stir as Russia rested his head against Canada's forehead. "Mattvey, I'm so sorry."

No response. Just that weird machine beeping, telling Russia that the boy was breathing. It did relieve him to hear the boy's breath as he buried his face into the crook of Canada's neck. Canada was alive. The boy has been through so much and to think most of it was for Russia. He jumped in the way of the bullet and protected Russia. That was something even Russia, himself, was trying to come to terms with. Canada had risked his life, and took a bullet for Russia. That saying was now literal for the couple, which was something Russia never expected.

Soon Russia fell asleep, half in his chair and half draped over Canada, and the nurses who came in to check on the two didn't disturb him. When he woke up, he swore he heard a noise. He looked to the boy and saw that nothing has changed. He was still there, asleep. Russia stood and paced around the room. He had a nightmare. Canada kept dying in his arms and there was nothing he could do. That gunshot echoed through his mind as he looked at Canada on the bed.

"Damn... That still happened, da?" he walked over to his chair and plopped down onto it. Gingerly, he traced his finger lightly over the blonde's cheek. "Normally when you wake up from a nightmare, you are relieved beause you see that it wasn't real and that everything is ok... Da? Why does that have to be different for me? I wake from a nightmare of you dying, to find you in a hospital bed." Russia spoke more to himself then to anyone else.

He clenched his jaw and felt something against his cheek. It was cold and it moved down his face and fell off his chin. Russia realized that he was crying. Tears were silently falling down his cheeks as he held onto Canada'a hand. He felt his hand being squeezed and looked up to meet bright purple eyes.

"I-Ivan?!" the voice gasped weakly. "You're okay!"

Russia nodded with a dry smile on his face. "Why is that the first thing you worry about, Mattvey?" he laughed lightly and kissed the Canadian's hand.

"I-I thought A-Al was g-going t-to hurt you." he said quietly. A frown crossed Canada's features as he reached his hand out to catch a stray tear from Russia's cheek. "You're crying."

"Da, I guess I am..." he said while wiping his cheek. "I was so afraid that you died."

"I heard." Canada shifted over in his bed, wincing every so often as he made some room for Russia. He patted the spot he made and said. "Come here, I'll sleep a little better knowing you're with me."

Russia slowly climbed onto the hospital bed, being careful of the IV's and to not hurt the boy. He put his arm out as a pillow for Canada. The blonde curled up next to Russia and smiled.

"See? I'm fine." he said while snuggling into Russia's side. A protective arm was drapped over the small Canadian's form, pulling him into Russia's chest.

"I hope so." Russia muttered as he placed a kiss on Canada's forehead. The boy giggled and the two fell asleep together like that. Peaceful and finally able to breath, because both knew the other was safe.

* * *

**D'awwwwwwwwww... So cute! :3 hoped you guys liked it, and don't hate me for this XD**


	16. Chapter 16

Canada buried his face into the Russian's side. He was still there, so Canada shouldn't have anything to worry about. The nightmare he had, however, made him a little jumpy.

For some reason, it was situated in a blizzard of some sort. Not much could be seen through the thick storm, unless it was a few inches away. He was surronded by whiteness. Completely consumed and engulfed in the freezing cold snow. It must have been at least 2 feet or so deep. The wind was chilling, it cut right through his jacket and felt like a thousand daggers were piercing through his skin. Canada didn't know where he was, or why for that matter, but he knew something was happening.

A loud noise boomed throughout the seemingly empty landscape. It shook the ground beneath his feet. He had heard that noise before but couldn't place it. The familiarity to it was frightening because he knew it was some sort of weapon. Not just any weapon, but a heavy duty one. He guessed a cannon or tank. Something big.

_But why? There isn't a war going on..._

The Canadian looked down and realized he had a gun next to him on the ground. The gun looked familiar to him as well, but he couldn't place it. Another noise cut through the cold air. It wasn't as loud or forceful as the other one, but it wasn't necessarily a good thing. That, he knew for sure, was a gun. It was obvious enough. What troubled him about it though, was how close it sounded. Out of impulse, Canada grabbed the gun off the ground and prepared himself.

The gun, itself, was nice. A long range sniper rifle, designed for accuracy. It was a favourite of his when it came to firearms. However, it was also designed for long-range and that last gunshot sounded close. He would probably be able to defend himself if needed, but it wasn't the best of choices for up-close encounters. Not that he wanted one anyway...

Another noise caught his attention, but it was different. Definitely not a weapon, but something that moved. Canada snapped his head to the direction of the sound and raised his gun, just in case he needed to shoot. It was strange really... For a nation who didn't like to fight, or others fighting, he was awfully good at it. When he was called on during war the boy became a monster. He instincts kicked in and he struck fear into to many nations hearts. Germany certaintly knew that first-hand.

The _thing_ was getting closer. Through the snow, a dark figure was seen slowly moving towards Canada. It was slow moving, and it didn't look threatening. But the figure, itself, was rather large. Or should he say tall? By now, Canada recognized that it was person coming his way.

Not daring to take a risk, Canada kept his finger on the trigger. He watched the figure wearily. Once it was within earshot, Canada called out to the man. When the man didn't reply, Canada tried again louder. Yes, usually he was quiet but that wasn't the problem here. No. He was loud, but the blizzard was louder. It easily rivaled, if not out-did, America in volume.

The figure was close enough now that Canada could see blood on the man clothes. Whether or not it was his, now that was the question. However, said question was answer once he saw the man had his arm wrapped around his torso. This man was injuries and in no way a threat. Canada lowered his gun and walked over, still cautious however, and stopped in his tracks once the figure looked up and made eye contact.

Chillingly beautiful lavender eyes locked with Canada's eyes as the man reached his hand out to the boy. It was then Canada saw _who_ it was. The tan jacket was covered in blood and his pale skin had some splatters of crimson against it. The silvery, platinum hair was stuck to the sides of his face from the sweat and the blood that seemed to be everywhere.

As Russia tried reaching out his hand, he spoke in a weak voice. "Mat...vey..." The man's body went lax and he collapsed to the snow-covered ground. Canada's eyes widened and he rushed over to the limp Russia on the ground.

"Ivan?" he called out, grabbing the nation's shoulder and shaking it. "IVAN!" he shouted out in desperation.

The Russian did not move, making the Canadian feel dread growing with every passing second that Russia wasn't responding. He could see now that Russia was seriously hurt. The snow beneath Russia began to turn a bright red and Canada's eyes widened.

_No..._ "NO!" he screamed. Canada pulled Russia into his lap and tried shaking his shoulders again. "IVAN! WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

The man's eyes cracked open slightly, fluttering open but began looking dull. "Hello Matvey..." he said, a small smile (not creepy or fake, but real and that broke the Canadian's heart.) gracing his lips. A shaky head reached out to lightly brush over the blonde's cheek and run down his jaw. Canada grabbed Russia's hand and held it to his chest. "I can s-sleep now... k-knowing you're here with m-me... I-I... Love you, Matt... Matthew... " he said weakly.

His eyes closed, smile still present on his childish face, as his head lolled to the side. Tears fell down his face as he held Russia's hand close to him. It was unusually cold, and more tears fell because of the meaning behind that.

Russia was dead. Shot, bloodied, and dead. Canada cradled Russia against his chest and cried into the Russian's, now dry and lifeless, hair. The two stayed like that for awhile. Canada not leaving the Russian's side no matter what. He screamed up into the dark gray sky and shook with pent-up anger. It was his fault wasn't it? Canada thought so.

_Ivan... I'm sorry, I failed you..._

* * *

Russia woke up to the sound of whimpering... He never liked that. His eyes opened and he saw tears rolling down the Canadian's cheeks. His heart squeezed at the sight and he gently spoke out to the sleeping Canada.

"Matvey" he whispered.

Canada didn't respond, much to Russia worry, and continued to mewl softly. Russia couldn't stand seeing his love cry anymore. Gently, he shook the Canadian to wake him up.

Brilliant blue-purple orbs opened and revealed watery, tortured-looking eyes. Canada's face change into an expression of surprise then changed quickly into relief. The smaller nation wrapped his arms around Russia and held on tightly.

"What's wrong, Matvey?" he asked, worry evident in his voice as he soothingly stroked the golden hair that belonged to his Canadian.

"I-I had a-a-a nightmare." Canada choked out, his voice muffled by the fabric of Russia's shirt. "I-It was h-horrible. I-I saw you... I saw y-you..." his voice trailed off and Canada choked out a sob.

"'You saw me' what, Sunflower?" he asked, not liking how upset Canada was. _Did I do something to hurt him?_

"You d-died, Ivan..." Canada said quietly. _  
_

Russia stayed silent in thought for a moment, humming to respond to Canada so he didn't worry. It brought Canada to tears to think of that? I guess it did... Not only did Russia cry when he thought Canada was died, but he too knows how it feels to not want anything bad to happen to his love.

"It was a nightmare, моя любовь... There is nothing to worry about." he placed a kiss on Canada's forehead.

"I hope so..." not wanting to dwell on the subject any longer, Canada changed the subject. "Hey Ivan, guess what?"

"What?"

"Apparently, I get to leave later this afternoon." the blonde said.

"Really?" Russia looked down at Canada and saw the life coming back to his eyes.

"Oui. Wanna do something? Like see a movie..."

"What movie are you thinking of?" he asked, an eye brow raised.

Canada buried his face in the crook of Russia's neck and giggled. The blonde said something under his breath, but was obviously embarrassed by it.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, Matvey." Russia laughed to himself. The kid's mood can really change fast, didn't it?

"There's a lot of new horror movies out, since it's close to Halloween and all... And I kinda wanted..." Canada trailed off again.

"You kinda wanted..." The Russian tried coaxing the answer out of him.

"To go see one!" he admitted. A bright smile fell upon his lips as he sheepishly added "I'm kind've a horror movie geek. Totally into that stuff."

Now that was something Russia didn't know... And who would? Canada was more of the seemingly innocent nations, so many people assumed those nations didn't watch horror movies. Then again... Most nations assumed that innocent nations didn't have dreams about sex. That was obviously not the case for Canada.

Before his nightmare, a while before that, Russia heard the little nation beside him moan softly. Russia peeked at him through one eye and saw the blush across his milky cheeks. Another pleasure-filled sigh escaped the blonde's lips as he made an extremely erotic face. Russia got hard, real fast. The nation beside him started mumbling French and other things under his breath. Sometimes, Russia heard his human name and he smiled widely. It was said breathy and lustful.

Just the thought of when that happened brought a wide smile to the Russian face. Canada eyed him wearily, knowing that smile meant he knew something. When Russia saw the Canadian's suspisious glance he laughed. "Matvey, you were talking in your sleep again."

Canada felt his cheeks get hot, he looked to the side and asked. "... W-When did I-I..."

"Before your nightmare." he answered. It took a second, but suddenly Canada's cheeks flamed a bright red.

"W-What did you hear?" the Russia smirked, much to Canada distress.

"_Oh! O-Oh Ivan! I- AHH! Hnn~"_ Russia tried imitating Canada's tone and voice that he had when he had his... Dream. Canada's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

_He did hear me... Oh Maple!_

Russia laughed, finding the hue of Canada's cheeks endearing. He smiled and whispered into Canada's ear, sending tingles down the blondes spine. "It's okay, Matvey. It happens to me all the time."

Somehow, his cheeks got even hotter. How was that possible? Canada bit his lip, extremely embarrassed but also... Well, it was Russia. So it would be a lie to say he wasn't turned on.

Canada coughed. "Okay, so about the movie?"

Russia chuckled at the sudden subject change. "Da, if Matvey wants to go, we can."

It was a little after six in the evening when Canada was finally released. The two left the cursed building and headed out to the parking lot where Russia's car was. The two sat in silence for a second. Before Canada could ask why they haven't started moving yet, Russia spoke. "Seatbelt, Matvey." the canadian's mouth made an 'o' as he strapped on the safety harness and the two drove off to a movie theatre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Just wanted to say one thing before I start this chapter, the events that happen in this chapter are actually inspired by real life. My friend and I went to see Sinister in theatres and I got inspiration for this. Ironically enough, she reads my story... HI DAWN! *waves frantically* Still wanna an air hockey rematch? ;)**

**Side note, she was acting the way Russia acts in this and I was Canada. Only I changed Russia's role a bit...**

**One more thing, this chapter is a long one! 0.0 Wow. So without further ado, here it is!**

"Is this the place, Matvey?" Russia asked as the car pulled into a packed parking lot. The building was huge. The Canadian nodded eagerly and was staring out the window with a childish excitement. Russia chuckled and found a parking space.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed in his seat. The car was barely at a full stop before the Canadian un-hooked the seatbelt and was dashing towards the theatre. Russia slammed on his brakes and parked, then ran after the little blonde. When he entered the front door, Russia was taken aback by the inside.

The interior was slightly dark, but black lights or something made almost everything glow. The arcade in the corner of the theatre was bright with many lights and was loud. Many small lights were flickering and it was hard to not notice. In the middle of the extremely open area was a concession, lines of people were in front of it and it looked packed, where Russia assumed food was sold. On either side of the theatre were two giant hallways that led to multiple showing areas. The place was huge and Canada was nowhere in sight.

The Russian walked around the concession and saw a certain blonde head making its way, rather excitedly, through the crowds. Russia sped up his pace and caught up to the blonde at some machine. Canada was tapping the screen, apparently it was a touch-screen, and going through movie selections. Russia watched with interest over Canada's shoulder. The blonde's finger stopped and it hovered over a certain name. 'Sinister'

"Do you wanna see it?" Canada asked, turning his head back to look up at Russia.

The Russia cocked his head, "Sinister? What's it about?"

The blonde's jaw dropped and he just stared. "You haven't heard of it?!" Russia shook his head. "Oh come on! Not even remember any trailers...?"

"Nope" a certain smile adorned the Canadian's features, except... It wasn't a smile per say. Russia then realized it was a smirk... Canada was smirking? Weird.

The Canadian turned his attention back to the screen. "Alright, let's watch it!" he grinned, but did something Russia didn't understand. He went back to the 'menu' and began walking away from the machine without buying the tickets.

Russia was lost for a moment. "What are you doing? Don't we need a ticket to get in?"

Canada turned to face Russia and began walking backwards. "It starts at 7:40, it's only 6-ish now." the Russian nodded and followed after Canada. This was certainly going to be an interesting night...

Canada and Russia walked over to the arcade, and the Canadian's features lit right up. Either it was the lights flickering and flashing, or his childish excitement coming out, but Russia liked seeing that expression on the boy. The blonde walked right over to a different machine and it had the word 'TOKENS' written across the top. Canada pulled out his wallet and began looking through it. He pulled out a 10 dollar bill, purple in colour, and fed it through the machine. After a few times of checking the corners and smoothing out the ripples, it was finally accepted. Clink. Clink. Clink.

Russia watched as Canada retrieved multiple fake golden coins. Sure, they were metal but it obviously wasn't gold. Canada held his hand out to Russia and showed him the tokens.

"Come on! Let's go play!" he beamed and then dashed off through the arcade.

Russia chuckled slightly and followed the eager blonde. "And they say I'm the childish one?" he spoke out loud to himself. He found the blonde next to two motorcycle simulator-type games. It actually looked like motorcycles, only there were no wheels. A giant smile graced his lips as the blonde pointed to it. Russia decided he'd accept the challenge.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Canada exclaimed. "I call the red guy!"

Russia looked at him. "No fair, why do you get the red guy?"

"I have red on my flag, that's why" Canada countered with a large grin.

"I do too."

"Yeah, but you also have blue. So be the blue guy!" Canada laughed and smiled at Russia. When Canada smiles like that, how can you say 'no'?

The two nations, after inserting their tokens, both got on their decided sides. Canada was red, and Russia was blue. Russia snuck a few peeks over at Canada. It was quite the image to see him mounting a bike. The way he lifted his leg and stepped over, or the way he sat on it innocently with his legs dangling off the side. Then the Canadian leaned forward, grabbing the handlebars and getting into a 'ready position' with his feet off the ground. He had his back curved with his bum somewhat pushed out while his was staying low on the bike. The sight was quite... Sexy, if Russia could say so.

"How is it" Russia started with a raised brow. "You can look so cute one second then... Sexy the next."

Canada felt his cheeks get warm and giggled. "I dunno. I'm just riding a motorcycle. Isn't that how you ride it?" he asked sheepishly. Canada actually took a look at Russia, himself.

The larger nation was leaning forward but still had his feet on the ground and his arms straight. Along with that cocky smile, not smirk, Russia could easily be on one of those commercials were the bad boy is trying to get all the ladies. Easily.

When the game started both nations were ready and eager for the race to start. Russia, for some reason he could not explain, was extremely excited for it to begin. The announcer spoke and counted down from 10 then signaled for the players to go. Canada twisted his handlebar as hard as he could and his little red character was off. Russia wasn't far behind; he had had actual experience on a bike so this shouldn't be too different. It was, however. It surprised him that if you leaned the bike it actually turned. It was almost like a real motorcycle, except the handling was more difficult. He had a little bit of trouble, but one could imagine that was the purpose of the game. He looked over to Canada again and had to laugh. The little one was swerving and spinning out almost every few minutes.

Since it was two-player instead of one, and Canada was last, Canada was able to watch Russia go on his screen. The blue guy barely had a mishap.

"How are you do good at this?" he asked, eyes glued to the screen so he didn't crash.

Russia nodded and turned sharply, rounding gracefully around a corner. "I drive my motorcycle all the time.

"You have a motorcycle?!" Canada asked. This wasn't something he knew.

"Da, a Ducati." He replied nonchalantly.

Canada gasped and looked at Russia with a dropped jaw. "A Ducati?! That's so cool! How come I've never seen it?" he took his eyes off the screen for only a few seconds and crashed into the side board.

"That, Matvey" Russia replied with a chuckle while quickly looking at Canada, then back to the screen. "Is why you haven't seen it."

Canada rolled his eyes but you could tell he wasn't offended. The race was finished. Russia in first place and Canada in second. The two nations got off the bikes and walked through the arcade. Canada ran off again, and Russia quickened his pace to catch up. The blonde stopped at a glowing table and hopped excitedly.

"We are so playing!" he gasped while inserting tokens.

"What is it?" Russia asked, looking at the table with interest.

There were two... Things on it. They were white and the black lights above them made them really stick out. A small buzzing sound was heard as the things began to slowly glide across the table. Canada grabbed one and went to the opposite side of the table.

"It's air hockey!" he exclaimed. Russia's eyes widened and he examined the table. Surely enough, the lines that were on the surface of the table looked like the lines that were used in hockey. The table was a mini hockey rink. Russia smiled.

"This will be fun." he commented, grabbing the other white thing on the table. A paddle, was it? It looked like a nub.

Canada placed the puck on his side and knocking it with his nub, sending it flying over onto Russia's side. It bounced of the sides and came at a fast rate, but not too fast that Russia wasn't able to defend himself. He swung out with his own paddle and hit it back. You could tell Canada had experience with this game because when he saw the puck coming at him a large grin fell upon his lips and he hit it was a forceful swing. The puck, which was also glowing, came so fast Russia wasn't prepared and it went into his goal. A loud buzzer rang, informing the two players that one scored.

Canada cheered and danced around. Russia looked down and saw the puck ejected out on his side. He grabbed it and put it down. With a swift move he hit it and it went spinning over to Canada's side. The blonde easily blocked it and sent it back. The game went on like that for awhile. Canada was fast and had the upper-hand, scoring left, right, and center. Russia was starting to get the hang of it when the slight humming stopped and the puck stopped moving.

"I win!" he cheered. The score was 7 to 3 so the table and the air stopped going.

"Let's go again." Russia took some of the tokens and inserted four more.

This time, Russia was determined to win. Surprisingly, he was close. Canada wasn't far behind though. They were tied 6-6 and it was down to the last point. The two nations were staring each other down as the puck was placed on the table.

"Get ready, Matvey."

"Oh, bring it!"

Russia hit the puck hard and it bounced off the sides and zigzagged over to Canada's side. Canada moved his arm out but missed and it slide passed his paddle and into his net. The score changed and it blinked 7-6 for Russia. The Russian jumped up and cheered as the buzzer went off.

"Russia is the best in the world!" he laughed and strutted around the table in a little dance.

Canada was still shocked at how he missed and lost. His mouth was agape as he stared at the table. "No way, best two out of three!"

"Okay, sunflower." he said flirty tone as he passed the Canadian. He whispered it into Canada's ear as his hand ghosted down the blonde's back. Canada's breath hitched and he felt his cheeks get hot again. Russia strutted back to his side and inserted a few more tokens.

"Whoever wins this round is the winner."

"That'll be me!" Russia said with his cocky, and super sexy, smile.

"I wouldn't be too sure, Ivan. You only one last round because I was distracted." Canada retrieved the puck from his net and placed it on the table.

"Oh, sure you were."

"I was!" the blonde pouted, much to Russia's amusement.

"Oh, poor Matvey..." Russia said jokingly with a play-pout. "Maybe you should focus more-"

A buzzer sounded. Russia's jaw dropped and he stared at the smirking Canadian who had just scored a goal.

"Maybe _you _should focus more, Ivan." He said, his eyes gleaming humourously. The last round was not a close one. Canada won with an astounding 7-2. There was no way he would lose at one of his favourite arcade games. No way.

Just as Canada started to dance, a certain game caught his eye. Zombies were coming at the screen and the person who held the gun was trying their hardest to shoot at them. It was too over-powering for that person, though, and they lost all their lives. Without anymore tokens, that person left the game wide open. He ran over and picked up one of the fake guns and pointed it at the screen. Russia came up behind him, Canada wasn't aware, and made him jump when he asked.

"Want to try?" he asked, picking up the other gun that lay beside the one Canada held. Russia looked the gun over then up at the screen. The game was about defending yourself against zombies. Figures.

"Kinda." Canada said while scrunching his nose.

They inserted their tokens and stood next to each other, guns at ready, waiting for the game to begin. A voice told them to press the 'start' button to begin. The two nations' eyes meet and Canada gave a curt nod. Russia slammed the button down and raised his gun to start firing at the zombies coming their way.

It could have been their experience in war, but they were really good at the game. Canada was getting non-stop head shots and rarely missed. When there were flying targets he took them out with no problem. Russia was more of a grenade and melee guy. Not a single life was lost between either nation and they went for a while. A small crowd began to form around them; obviously this wasn't something you normally see every day. In the midst of the action, a sudden thought hit Canada.

"What time is it Ivan?" he asked taking his eyes off the screen and looking up at the Russian.

"7:12. Why?"

"We should get our tickets and food!" the Canadian exclaimed. During their short conversation, a jumping zombie got in and killed them. "Oh, whoops." He laughed sheepishly.

The two nations walked away from the game and gawking crowd back to the machine to purchase the movie tickets. The line for food wasn't as long as they originally thought, so they got to the counter quickly.

"Hello, and what can I get for you two today?" a happy red-head girl said from behind the counter.

"U-Um, a number 4 please." Canada said politely.

"Okay," she went to the cash register and typed in the order. "Do you want to upsize your drinks?"

"No..." Canada said slowly. "We r-really don't need that."

"Alright, what drinks do you want?"

"I-I'll have a Sprite and..." Canada trailed off to look up at Russia. The Russian shrugged. "Make that t-two Sprites."

"Any butter on your pop corn?"

Russia spoke up this time. "Nyet." The girl behind the counter looked up with wide eyes at the sudden language change. Russia noticed and repeated himself. "No, that should be fine."

A bag of popcorn was placed on the counter as Russia paid the girl, soon they got their drinks and left. Canada led the way for Russia, and handed the person their movie tickets. He accepted and ripped the tab off, letting them through. As the two nations walked down the hallway, Canada pointed to the very back.

"We're right there, theatre 3." He stated.

"Da, I see it." Russia nodded then checked his watch. "Matvey, I have a funny feel we're really early." Surely enough, when they entered the movie area there was no one else in the theatre with them.

"I guess you were right." Canada laughed and began climbing up the stairs. Russia followed close behind and whispered in Canada's ear.

"Want to go up in the back row?" Canada nodded and smiled brilliantly. The two nations sat high above the other seats and sat down. Russia was sitting on Canada's right, so Canada claimed the left cup holder.

The theatre was already somewhat dark, not much light could be seen, and it was giving Canada the creeps. He let out a laugh and tried getting comfortable. Canada was excited; he's wanted to see this movie so bad. Out of nowhere, Canada felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and try pulling him closer.

"You okay, Matvey? You seem nervous." He commented in the nation's ear while gesturing to his tapping feet.

"Oh, I'm really excited." Canada replied. "Are you as excited as I am?"

"Nyet... I'm actually a little..." the Russian turned his head away and trailed off.

"You're a little what?" Now it was Canada's turn to play this little game with Russia. Russia noticed and raised a brow.

With a sigh, Russia admitted. "I'm a little... nervous."

"Aww" Canada cooed. He wrapped his arms around Russia's torso and squeezed him hard. "That's adorable!"

"Shh!" The Russian hissed with a pink hint of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"Its okay, Ivan. I'm here." He said with a wink. The trailers started soon after and people slowly filled the room up.

When the movie started, it was nothing too bad for Canada. A few jump scares here and there. He had seen the trailer who knows how many times, so he quite excited and chilled. Russia on the other hand... The Russian was somewhat tense and rigid throughout the beginning. Canada noticed and lifted the armrest between them. He leaned into the Russian and smiled up at him. Russia turned away from the screen and put his forehead on Canada's shoulder. Apparently, Russia scares easily when it comes to the supernatural.

Canada will admit there were parts that made him jump or made him feel those butterflies of anxiety in his gut. It was much more interesting to see Russia hide behind his scarf when he thought something was going to happen. One part that freaked Canada out was the Bughuul, himself. The main character had zoomed into the video to see the reflection in the window during the 'family BBQ' home video. There was Bughuul. That wasn't too bad. What really got to him was when the main character turned away from the monitor and the picture of Bughuul moved and stared right at him then went back to his original pose. It was almost as if it didn't happen, but it did. Russia hid his face in Canada's hair during that part.

During the second half of the film, Canada was losing his cool. It was getting intense and the jump scares were more than petty attempts at scaring somebody. One of the home videos really freaked Canada out. It was titled 'lawn work' and he had a guess of what would happen. He watched through his hand, half covering his eyes and half peeking through. He knew what would happen, but it was building up. Grass, grass, grass, person. The scream that came from the girl, and the noise, made Canada jump and squeal. He fell into Russia's side and peeked through his hand to the screen. Russia threw his arms around the Canadian and kissed his forehead.

Russia was fine with gore. This part didn't bother him, so he tried to comfort Canada when the blonde squealed and covered his eyes. Canada laughed at himself for freaking out. He sat up straight but Russia wanted him closer. Russia wrapped his arm around Canada's waist and pulled the boy into his side. The supernatural aspect came back in and Russia buried his face in the Canadian's golden locks again. Canada gasped and mutter out loud to himself.

"They better not end this like how I think they're gonna end it." He said with a huff. Russia looked up at him and raised a brow with an amused expression before hiding his face again.

The only other part that made Canada jump was when the main guy went up into the attic and saw the children watching the tapes. Not bad, not bad at all. They slowly turned to look at him, bring their fingers up to their lips and shushed him. That wasn't scary. When Bughuul came out of nowhere and looked squarely at the audience, Canada jumped and screamed. The blonde covered his mouth and watched with wide eyes. Russia's quiet laugh vibrated against the nape of Canada's neck and he calmed down slightly.

Sadly, the movie did end how Canada thought it would. Predicable. However, he told Russia not to hide anymore because the movie was over. The camera slowly zoomed out from the box of home movies and Russia believed the Canadian. Wrong choice. Just as he relaxed Bughuul came out of nowhere and made almost everyone in the audience scream (including Canada). Russia went tense and stared at the screen, unable to look away. Canada looked at him apologetically and hugged him tight.

"Oh mon dieu, I'm so sorry. I thought it was over." He said. Now the ending credits began to roll, and Canada felt like facepalming. Russia laughed and looked Canada squarely in the eyes.

"You screamed, Matvey, I didn't. It's fine, da?" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I may have screamed but you-" Canada pointed at the Russian. "Were the one who couldn't handle it."

"Oh? How so, sunflower?" he replied curiously.

"You kept hiding!" Canada giggled.

"Da, but I didn't scream. You did... twice." Canada rolled his eyes with a hint of a smile on his lips and the two left the theatre to go home.

The slick vehicle pulled into Russia's driveway and the two entered the still house. It was dark, and Canada felt the hairs on his neck stand up. He made sure to stand a little closer to Russia as he walked through the now familiar house. As he walked ahead of Russia, he felt arms wrap around him. Suddenly, his feet were no longer touching the floor and he noticed he was being carried bridal-style.

"I-Ivan...?"

"I need my Matvey tonight, don't let me sleep alone..." he said with a childish tone and a play-pout. "Be my teddy bear, da?"

"Of course, Ivan." Canada said meekly, feeling heat at his cheeks.

That night, it was oddly peaceful. Canada slept in Russia's arms thinking about nothing more than the fact that they just had their first "date"...

**I don't count the lunch they had a date, I'm not sure why... But I don't. Anywho, don't hate me for the OOCness of Russia in this. I just kinda thought he should be the afraid of something. I found it cute XD I DON'T OWN HETALIA, AIR HOCKEY, OR SINISTER! X)**


	18. Chapter 18

Canada peeked through one eye up at a sleeping Russia. He looked peaceful. When Russia slept he had a vacant, blissful expression. Nothing seemed to bother the larger nation while he was in his dreamland. Canada on the other hand... The movie did affect him a bit. He was fine watching it, but at night he could be extremely vulnerable.

No matter how hard Canada forced himself to close his eyes and sleep, he couldn't. An image of Bughuul would pop into his head and he would feel eyes at his back. The blonde was, as you would say, paranoid. Especially at night... After watching a horror movie.

After a few deep breaths, the boy cuddled up close to the completely oblivious Russian and tried to sleep again. As his eyes closed, a noise echoed thoughout the house. It was a small click. His eyes snapped open and he looked around the room. Nothing. Slowly, and carefully so he didn't wake Russia, Canada slipped out of Russia's arms and tip-toed to the door of the bedroom. Canada timidly peered into the long, narrow hallway. Nothing could be seen...

Suddenly, Canada heard a floor board creaked somewhere down the hallway. Out of impluse, the blonde opened the closet door and looked for something he could use as defense. To his surprise, Canada pulled out a hockey stick. He knew Russia liked and played hockey, but didn't know he had the gear stuffed into his closet. Canada inspected the wooden stick and noticed there was a Russian flag sticker on it. With a shrug, he continued down the empty hallway with the hockey stick raised nervously.

As he made it down the hallway, Canada looked behind him. He was expecting there to be some little zombie kid, or something. Nope. Nothing. Just the bedroom door, slightly ajar, and inside you could see a lump on the bed. Russia hasn't even stirred.

Canada shallowed the lump in his throat, and continued onward. He ended up in the dining room. Much like the character in the movie, the thought of turning on a light was never considered. Gently, and swiftly, Canada made his way around the table. He poked unknown objects with the stick and flinched when he saw it move. It was just a plant, and the leaves bounced back into place. Canada exhaled a shaky breath and felt like laughing at himself._ What am I so scared of?_

A sudden presence was at Canada's back, and something touched his shoulder. The Canadian jumped and screamed, turning around and swinging the stick out as he did so. It came into contact with something hard.

"Ow" Canada's eyes snapped open and he stared at who he hit. "Good hit, Matvey."

"Ivan!" the blonde gasped. He dropped the stick and rushed over the inspect the Russian, see if he was hurt. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

Russia laughed, cup his cheek as he shook his head. "No, it's alright... Just remind me not to sneak up on you when you are armed, da?" Canada's jaw was dropped and realized he hit Russia right in the face.

"I-Ivan... You're not hurt?"

"Oh... No, it hurts." Canada's eyes widened. Russia smirked. "I'm impressed, da? That's a good thing, little Matvey." he said while ruffling the Canadian's hair.

"Ugh, hey!" he grumbled as he tried fixing his hair.

"So, why are you up anyway?" the Russian asked while cocking his head.

"I-I heard s-some noises." Canada said while looking around the room. "I-I thought I should ch-check it out, ya know?"

Russia nodded and smiled. His Canadian was so cute. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I thought I could deal with it on my own." he admitted while looking to the floor.

Before Russia could open his mouth to say something a loud bang echoed throughout the house. Russia's body went rigid as he looked to the direction of the noise. Canada grabbed the hockey stick off the floor and held it out in front of him. Without another word, Russia pulled out his pipe -where did he get that from?! Canada thought to himself- and stepped in front of the Canadian.

"Matvey, stay here." he said bluntly before he walked forward and out of the darkened dining room. Did he listen? No.

The blonde snuck behind Russia and followed him out to the kitchen. More banging and noises were heard. Along with the noises and banging, Canada could hear talking. It was meant to be whispering but was actually quite loud. It sounded like bickering.

"Omph, frog get off me!"

"Mon Cher, not so loud."

"You're sitting on me!"

"Oh hon hon, sorry."

"Ack! Don't touch me!"

"Whatever, you liked it."

"I did not!"

Russia and Canada shared a look, both knew who was in the kitchen. Russia mouthed 'why are they here?'. All Canada could do was shrug and shake his head. The two decided to listen in for a little bit longer.

* * *

"Why did we come through the window?" England hissed through his teeth at the Frenchman.

"Oh, Angleterre, someone would have noticed if we went through the front door." France said dryly.

"Okay. Fine. Let's just hurry this up." The cranky brit grumbled as he picked himself off the floor.

Breaking into Russia's house was hard work, just as he had expected, but with France it was outright hellish. First they had to find a ground-level window that wasn't locked, then they had to figure out how to open it from the outside. England wasn't even sure he wanted to break and enter into Russia's house, of all nations. He was really risking his life here, and he was going to possibly spend his last moments with France? _Oh god, why?_

Well, for one reason, he wanted to know if what France said was true. He didn't believe France when he said that Russia and Canada were a thing. His little son, Matthew? No way. Sure, there was some proof but England was stillsomewhat skeptic. That being said; he wanted to make sure that, if it was true, Matthew was safe. Russia was a very... Unstable nation. If Matthew was with Russia, as a couple, England wanted to be sure that his son wouldnt be killed.

So, there were a few reasons to come but it was still outrageously dangerous. If he was caught? He's be dead. Easily. France would likely be killed too. For some reason, England didn't like that thought. Wait... _What?_

England dusted off his green suit and glared at the Franceman. France noticed the glare and asked "What's wrong now?"

"I still don't see why you ended up sitting on me." he said, half true and half not, while raising a brow and crossing his arms over his chest.

A sly smile crossed the flamboyant blonde's lips for a second before he covered it up and spoke. "You needed a boost, no? You're just so short that-"

"We're the same height you bloody git!" the lemon-haired nation shouted defensively.

"Whatever... I came in last and landed on you. Is that so wrong?" France pouted and tried the whole 'innocent-puppy-dog' look. Strangely enough, he was good at it.

"You're just finding excuses to ride me." England growled at the Frenchie.

"Oh, believe me Angleterre, we both know who would top here..." he grinned seductively and England had to look away.

"So perverted, you bloody wanker. I hate you." he muttered under his breath, but he felt his cheeks get hot.

"Oh don't say that..." France frowned. Clearing his throat, he changed the subject. "We need to get on with our investigation. Mon petite Mattieu and la Russie should be waking up soon, no?"

"What are you talking about? I thought you said they'd be out all night." England said urgently.

"Oui, but they would be back by now."

"So, you're saying Russia and Matthew are supposedly sleeping right now?!" he hissed angrily. The frenchman nodded. "What if we got caught, frog? I don't want to die!"

"We won't! Don't worry, Britian." France tried reassuring the now slightly panicked England.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that..." a voice rung out, making both nations pause and slowly turn their heads to see Russia... with his pipe.

**Ahaha, oh France and England... How I love you two XD Alright, so that was this chapter. Hope you guys liked it :) be sure to review,aJust so I know ya guys enjoy my story. Kinda getting paranoid... I lost a follower/favourite the other day. It broke my heart X) alrighty, see ya guys later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I just wanted to inform you guys that I recently reached 69 reviews XD I am so immature. Ahaha. CONGRAGULATIONS FROGGIECOOL! You were the 69th review. Lawl.**

**France: Author, what if your readers do not know what 69 is? Oh hon hon hon~**

**Me: I seriously doubt that, France...**

**France: *shrugs* You never know. **

**Me: Well, if they don't know, I'll tell then to ask you.**

**France: *weird glint in eyes* I can do so much more than 'tell' them what it means... *creepy smile* I'll show them what it means ;) oh hon hon hon hon hon~**

**Me: OH SHUT IT, FRANCE! *hits him with a pillow***

***ahem* Anywho, hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

"R-RUSSIA?!" Both France and England gasped in unison. The two nations stood there, eyes wide in fear and waiting for a pipe to the face. Russia smirked and raised his pipe, just enough that it looked threatening. Little did England and France know, Russia wasn't going to actually hit them.

_Earlier…_

_"So, you're saying Russia and Matthew are supposedly sleeping right now?!" Canada and Russia shared a dry look. _

_"Yeah, 'supposed'" Canada whispered sarcastically to Russia. The Russian nodded. Suddenly, an idea popped into Canada's head. The excited blonde whispered into the Russian's ear and pulled back smiling. Russia smiled at the Canadian, this time it _was _his creepy smile._

_"Da, Matvey. I like it"_

_And so the two had a little plan…_

"Da. Now, you two tell me why you are breaking into my house. Maybe Mother Russia will spare you… Maybe." Russia hummed the last part, almost sing-song-like but mostly childishly and… menacingly. England and France gulped and continued to stay silent. Fear took over both, to the point of not even being able to speak. The silver-haired nation smiled creepily at the two European countries, a purple aura spreading around him.

"I-I… Um" England glanced over to France for help with explaining.

"We were just… Uh-" France tried again. Russia raised a brow.

"No explanation? Then you two must die." Russia raised his trusty pipe over his head and was about to bring it down on the two nations in front of him.

"No, no, no!"

"Wait!"

They cried out while shielding their faces, and one another. A different voice made everyone pause.

"Ivan?" England and France's heads snapped up to see Canada walk in slowing, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. The boy must've just woke up. In that moment, Canada reminded Russia of a cute, innocent child. France thought that too… until he noticed how his son was currently missing a shirt…

The Russia looked away from England and France long enough to look over his shoulder to Canada. "Da?"

"What's going on out here?" Canada asked, his voice completely consumed by a tired tone. He sounded almost like a child after waking up from a deep sleep.

"Oh nothing, just taking care of something." He looked back to the two gaping nations standing in his kitchen. The creepy smile returned to his face as he proceeded with winding up for an attack.

_This is it… This is where I die. _England thought to himself as he looked at the Russian, to France, and lastly to his son. France flinched and clamped his eyes shut; preparing himself for what he thought would be the end.

Canada wrapped his arms around Russia's torso and hugged him from behind. "Come back to bed…" he whined, burying his face into Russia's back. Russia lowered his pipe and looked over his shoulder. A small smile, that Canada only ever saw, fell upon his lips.

"Alright Matvey, one moment." He replied softly. Russia pulled Canada out in front of him and kissed the blonde's forehead. England and France's jaws dropped and, if they weren't already wide enough, their eyes bulged. _So Canada and Russia _are _a thing?! _England gasped mentally.

Once Canada yawned and left, Russia lost his soft expression and glared at the two annoying nations. "You two are lucky Matvey cares about you, da? Otherwise you would be dead right now."

The two blonde nations nodded vigouriously, still not able to talk. Russia raised a brow and smirked. Menacingly, he raised his pipe and stepped forward. France yelped in fear and grabbed for England's hand, pulling him away from Russia. England gasped as he was pushed out the window and landed on by France. From the sounds of it, both nations were fine and now running away. Fast.

Russia laughed to himself and walked back into the bedroom. Sitting on the bed, rather seductively, was Canada. "What did they do when I left? You didn't hurt them did you?"

"Nyet, as much as I wanted to, I didn't." Russia admitted. He was a little upset that he couldn't have killed the two, not even hit them once, but seeing Canada's smile was worth it. "You should have seen their faces when you said 'come back to bed'."

Canada giggled and felt his cheeks get hot. "I bet they looked funny."

"Hilarious." Russia grinned and crawled across the bed to where Canada was resting against the headboard.

A cat-like grin took over Russia's features as he climbed on top of Canada. The Canadian blushed, a bright red, and turned his head away. Canada nervously bit his lip, and kept giving sheepishly glances up to Russia, who was currently looking Canada up and down appraisingly.

"So, what was it you wanted me to do Matvey? Come back to bed with you? What does that imply?" Russia asked; his tone turned extremely flirtatious. Russia leaned in and began kissing the Canadian's neck, immediately going for Canada's sweet spot. The blonde moaned and squirmed under Russia as he felt blood pooling in his vital regions.

"I-Ivan!" he gasped. The Russian smirked against Canada's neck and snuck a finger into the waistband of Canada's sweats.

"Da, sunflower?" he asked while slowly pulling down Canada's sweat pants.

Canada wrapped his legs around Russia's waist, and spoke meekly. "I have an idea for what we could do…"

Russia's smile grew.

* * *

The sun peeked in through the crack in the somewhat ajar bedroom door. Canada stirred, groaning when he opened his eyes. The light hurt, it was far too bright. He shifted slightly, trying to hide his face in many blankets. As he tried moving, however, a sharp pain run up his spine.

He hissed through his teeth then gasped. "Ow…" Canada rubbed his lower back as he grit his teeth. A smile came to his features, a small laugh escaped his lips. "Man, Ivan went all out last night…" he felt his cheeks get hot as remembered exactly what happened. He moved and groaned again, the pain in his lower back was excruciating.

Russia heard Canada's moan and opened his eyes. When he saw Canada gingerly rubbing his lower back, Russia frowned slightly. He wrapped his arms around Canada's torso and, with a gentleness that only Canada knew, he pulled the blonde into his chest.

"I'm sorry, sunflower." He said into Canada's ear, guilt quite evident in his voice. Russia nuzzled the Canadian's hair with his nose, then moved his lips down to kiss Canada's bare shoulder and neck.

"I-It's not your fault, Ivan…" he said, trying hard not to focus on the incredibly painful sensation in his lower back. Just last night he was screaming Russia's name, over and over again. A smile came to his lips from just thinking back to the other night. "Trust me, it felt good."

No matter what Canada said, Russia still felt bad. "But… you're hurt, because of me."

Canada laughed and turned to face Russia, wincing ever-so-slightly as he did so. Russia, of course, noticed that and looked away. "Hey," Canada said while reaching out and cupping the Russian's cheeks. "Hey, look at me." He said, trying to get Russia to stop avoiding his eyes. Russia slowly met the Canadian's steady gaze. "It. Was. Worth. It. Eh?"

Russia got up, out of the bed, and made his way into the bathroom. Canada was confused at first, until he saw Russia come back with some tub of something and a bottle of pills. Without saying a word, Russia handed the Canadian two pills and sat on the edge of the bed.

The blonde took the pills into his hand and stared at them for a bit. "They should help, da?" Russia spoke while opening the tub he had brought out as well. Gently, he sat the Canadian up. As Canada placed the pills in his mouth, Russia sat behind Canada on the bed and began applying the –what Canada eventually figured out was- ointment to his lower back. The pills were fast working, because Canada's migraine began to lessen and the pain started to fade away. The ointment was helping too. Russia gently massaged the lotion into where he thought Canada was in the most pain.

Soon, the boy went lax against Russia and sighed peacefully. Who knew Russia would be good at massages? Certainly not Canada. It was a pleasant surprise, and Canada could barely feel the pain in his lower back anymore. Russia supported Canada as the blonde leaned against him. As he worked the ointment into Canada's tight lower back, Russia placed soft kisses on the Canadian's neck and shoulders.

"Feel any better, Matvey?"

"Um-hmm…" Canada hummed happily. The side effects to the pills kicked in and Canada slowly fell asleep. His eye lids grew heavy and he finally gave in. Russia realized Canada was sleeping when the blonde's head lolled to the side.

All of Canada's weight was supported by Russia. It wasn't unbearable, actually Canada weighted practically nothing, but he wanted to be in a different position. Swiftly, he gathered Canada in his arms and fall back on the bed. Russia held Canada close to his chest, listening to the soft sounds of the boy's breathing and the sound of his heartbeat.

It was moments like this -just laying there with Canada happily sleeping in his arms- that made Russia almost have a double take. He still couldn't believe this was happening. His dream was achieved. Canada was his dream. Whenever the two woke up together, Canada would offer to make pancakes for breakfast. Russia would just sit back and watch. Russia loved seeing the blonde hop around the kitchen, humming a happy tune, in his dress shirt and nothing else. It would almost always seem like some dream. A dream that, one day, he will wake up from. Russia feared that the most. He feared waking up one day and Canada not being there. If that did happen, Russia wouldn't know what to do with himself.

So for now, Russia held Canada close. He wouldn't let the blonde fall through his fingers. No way. Not when he finally felt warm. Not when he finally felt something more than hate in his heart. Because of this boy, Russia had changed so much. He noticed he was… happy around the blonde. His urge to kill or destroy was lessened by the very thought of Canada, that is unless someone tried hurting his Canadian.

* * *

England and France stopped running finally, after what seemed like forever. Panting and exhausted, England spoke up. "So... So you were right, France."

"I told you, Mon cher." France responded, just as breathless as England.

"Do you think he's safe? I mean, Russia is... Russia."

France looked at him and frowned slightly, he knew what the Englishmen meant. Russia could sometimes, well most times, be unstable and pyschotic. If Canada wasn't careful, he could end up hurt.

"Well, Angleterre, what are you thinking of?"

There was a pause before England spoke up.

"We need to separate them."

* * *

**OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH! DAYYYYUUUUUUMMMMM! England, why so devious?! I smell drama in the air ;0  
See ya guys later! *waves***


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys :)**** In this chapter there is mention of FrUk and, if you look with a magnifying glass, some fluff? Whaaaaat!? Oh well. Enjoy the chapter ^_^**

The Brit paced uneasily, mind consumed by deep thought. France watched with an un-readable expression. He was happy that his son finally found love, but England brought up a good point. Russia wasn't one of the most... stable nations out there. It was conflicting for the Frenchman. Canada seemed so happy with Russia, France could easily see that, but he still worried. On the other hand, France also saw how Russia was around Canada. It would seem that Canada is the most important thing in the world to him. He acts so softly when he's around Canada, but how long will that last?

So France had a few options: a) help the Brit in planning sabotage. b) stay out of his son's love life (for now...) c) or go out on his own and investigate.

He knew all too well that England wasn't going to back down. Not easily, anyway. When his mind is set on something this serious, it's hard to change that. France knew England would want to start his plan now. No questions. Normally, he would just go along with the spiky-haired blonde. This time, however, was different. With the two sides warring within his head, France wanted to know more first.

"Angleterre?" he called out, making the Brit pause and look at him.

"Yes?"

"How much do we know about this? I mean, what if we have it all wrong-"

"Are you serious, frog? They're a thing, Canada and Russia, and you and I both know that Russia is insane. He could hurt our son. What else is there to know?" England didn't necessarily yell, but his voice was slightly raised.

When the Frenchman was quiet for too long, England cocked his head. France was taken aback by the sudden use of 'our' in that little rant. It has been awhile since England considered the North America's both of theirs. They may be independent now, but both nations remembered when they were still small colonies. For the longest time, England tried forgetting about that. The Brit lost his two sons. France too. He also tried forgetting about France and how they were both the father figures. At the time, he did love him; how could he not?

France cleared his throat and spoke, obviously trying to change the mood. "... I-I see where you're coming from, Angleterre, but what if Russia..."

England snapped out of his slight daze and narrowed his eyes at France. "What if Russia, what?"

"Mon Cher, what if he changed?" France tried, only half believing his own words.

"Do you honestly believe Russia, of all nations, can change?" England snarled.

"I-"

"No! He won't change, probably because he can't. That psychopath is what puts Canada in the most harm..." England looked to the floor and quietly added. "I don't want Matthew getting hurt."

He was hoping France wouldn't hear that last part, but of course he did. The Frenchman frowned and walked over to the Brit. Gingerly, he wrapped his arm around England's shoulder in a comforting gesture. He pulled the Brit into him. France tried to keep it seeming as just a friendly gesture but he knew that, to him, it was much more than that. In all honesty, France missed this. He missed being able to be closer to England without the blonde pushing him away.

"It's okay, Mon Cher. That won't happen. We won't let it." he tried smiling at England, hoping that his words were somewhat encouraging.

The Brit gave a small smile before resting his head on France's shoulder. "Thanks, frog."

* * *

Russia smiled down at the Canadian who was sprawled out over the couch. Even though Canada was shorter than Russia, he was still tall enough to completely take up the couch. The blonde was purposely taking up the couch; you could tell from the small smile that he was having trouble hiding.

"Smooth, Matvey." Russia snorted humourously.

Canada looked at Russia, making sure he looked as innocent as possible. "What could you possibly be talking about?" Just to add to his 'look', a small pout took over his lips and he had 'puppy-dog-eyes'. That all broke down within three seconds and Canada laughed to himself.

"I leave the room for two seconds, and you take over the couch..." he muttered while shaking his head. You could tell he was amused.

"You're the one who left, eh?" Canada laughed while changing the channel.

"I wouldn't have left if I knew you were such a couch hog, da?" he raised a brow.

"Did you grow up with Al?" the Russian shook his head. "Yeah, didn't think so..."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Russia cocked his head in a perplexed expression. Canada opened his mouth as if he was about to speak but Russia cut him off. "I probably don't want to know..."

"He always sat on me... One time, France totally-"

"I don't want to know." he said bluntly.

Canada laughed. "You think he's bad? Al's worse. He just drapes himself completely on the couch, whether or not you're sitting on it."

"Much like you are now, da?" he gestured to the Canadian.

"I guess... Oh my gosh, this one time Al-"

Russia stuck his finger up to stop the Canadian before he could continue. "Don't tell me."

_Time to play "tease Ivan".._.

"He totally used my lap as a pillow-"

"No!" the Russian threw his hands to his ears and covered them. "I'm not listening!"

"That's when France-"

"No!"

"Because England was-"

"LaLaLaLa" Russia plugged his ears and looked away childishly.

"All three of them-"

"I'm not listening! I'm not listening!" Russia shook his head._ Matvey's family is so strange.._. He thought to himself

Canada laughed to himself. This was payback for the shameless teasing Russia usually did to Canada. "I'm teasing you, Ivan..." the Canadian paused and stared at the TV. His jaw dropped to a surprised expression.

Russia raised a brow at the sudden pause from Canada. "Um, Matvey?"

A large smile crossed the boy's features as he stared at Russia. "Ivan! Look!" he shouted, actually shouted, while pointing to the screen.

Russia looked at the screen and saw a black dot on a white background. The camera zoomed out and Russia realized it was a hockey rink. "Move over, Matvey."

Canada sat up, patting the new spot beside him for Russia to come, and had his eyes glued to the screen. The two nations sat down, both watching intently. Neither knew the teams playing, but both wanted to watch regardless. Hockey is awesome.

This was one of the only times Russia would see a different side of Canada. The usually quiet, shy blonde was yelling and jumping around the living room.

"That ref is such a hoser!" he shouted. "Il ne sait rien putain!"

Russia looked at Canada with a smirk. "What did you just say, Matvey?"

"I-uh... I..." the Canadian looked to the floors as his cheeks became a subtle pink. "He... Uh... Doesn't fucking know shit?" he repeated unsurely.

Russia's eyes widened when he heard Canada swear. He's never heard him say such profanity. Not in English.

"Wow, I did not know you had such a dirty mouth, Matvey." he commented, truly shocked. It was actually quite... Amazing.

"Well, he shouldn't quit his day job. That's all I'm saying." Canada replied matter-of-factly.

The game continued, both nations really getting into it. Russia was just as loud and foul-mouthed as Canada. Neither nation swore in English, that was a given, so they began to assume that whatever was not in English was some vulgar rant. The game ended, 9-7, and Canada slammed his fists on the coffee table.

"No! I refuse!" he shouted.

"Refuse what, Matvey?" Russia cocked a brow.

"I refuse to believe that they won. It's obvious which team was better. Those refs... Ugh, hosers. All of them." Canada declared, slowly coming off of his hockey-game-high.

"Well, I have to agree with you there. I think someone got a few good bribes in there." Russia commented while shaking his head.

"Tell me about it." Canada huffed.

Aside from refs and bad calls, the game was actually good. Both nations rather enjoyed it. They also enjoyed seeing a different side of the other. Canada knew Russia liked hockey, but he didn't expect the platinum-haired male to be just as excited as him. Russia, on the other hand, knew Canada could get rowdy. He, however, didn't expect that. Both were pleased with their new found discoveries.

"Hey Matvey, how about we have a drink?" Russia suggested, pulling a full bottle of Vodka out of his coat.

"Um... Vodka?" He asked unsurely.

"Da. It's just Russian water." Russia replied while opening the bottle and taking a large swig from it.

Canada raised his brows and bit his lip nervously. "Are you sure...?"

"Matvey, you should be fine, da? Unless you're a lightweight." he said challengingly.

"I am not!" Canada replied.

"Are you sure? You are related to England..." another gulp of Vodka.

"Eh! I can hold my alcohol." the blonde huffed.

"Wine is not alcohol." Russia stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes it is! It's just a much more sophisticated version, that's all." the Russian laughed and Canada felt like he had a point to prove. With a speed Russia didn't the boy possessed, Canada grabbed the bottle of Vodka and took a large swig. Russia stared. He did not expect that.

Canada put the bottle back down on the coffee table and scrunched his nose. "Taste good, Matvey?" Russia laughed to himself at the faces Canada made.

"Totally not water." he coughed. "Maple..."

Russia stood and left to the kitchen. He returned with two glasses. They were set carefully on the table, and Russia returned to his spot next to Canada.

"Maybe we should use these." Russia smiled.

"Yeah... Maybe." the boy responded dryly. His throat still burned from that one gulp. Russia poured the clear liquid into both glasses and pushed one over to Canada.

The boy stared at the glass for awhile before shrugging his shoulders and chugging the whole thing. When he set the glass back on the table, he did another 'lemon-face'. The taste, itself, wasn't too bad. It was the burning sensation that got to him. He looked over to Russia and saw the silver-haired nation's look of indifference after knocking back the whole glass. _He must be used to it_. Canada thought to himself.

After 2 more glasses, Canada's vision started to blur around the edges. Russia looked over to the boy, who had been quiet for a while, and saw a slight blush dusting Canada's cheeks. _Oh no... He can't be-_

"Ivannnnnnn" Hic. "Comeeeeeeee 'ere" Canada hiccupped, which caused him to sway slightly, and giggled.

"Are you drunk? Already?" a giggle was his answer. "Oh my..."

"Noooo, I'm nnnot drunkk!" the boy giggled, his speech already slurring, and draped himself over Russia's shoulders. "You are!" Canada poked Russia cheek.

"Da, I am. Just not as much as you, Matvey." He said, pushing the blonde's hand away from his face.

"Da? Is that" Hic. "German?" he asked, leaning even more on the Russian.

"Nyet, it is Russian, Matvey." He said with an amused grin.

The boy gasped as if he just found out a cure for cancer. "I thhhhought eh t'was pig Latinnn."

"You are not making any sense..." Russia laughed to himself.

"Youuuuu aren't!" he claimed in defense. Russia nodded, trying so hard to shuffle his laughter. With yet another giggle, Canada flailed his arms. "Youuu crank thhhat soliderrr boy!

"Okay, Matvey." Russia nodded, using an almost parental voice with him. Yes, Russia sounded like a patient parent playing with a small child.

"Heyyyyyy, ya wannaa knoww what's fun?"

"What?" Russia replied softly while taking another gulp straight from the bottle.

"Sex."

Russia choked on his drink and stared at Canada. Well, now Canada didn't look like a child. "What did you just say?"

Canada grinned lewdly. "Youuu heard mee! Ohhh, aaand Ivann's sssso good att it too!" he said while falling back onto the couch.

"My god, you truly are French." Russia stared at the giggling, obviously drunk, boy.

A giggle. "Just a little."

"Matvey, hey Matvey. Look at me." Russia said while grabbing the boy's shoulders and sitting him up.

"Yesssssssss...?"

"You are incredibly drunk-"

"You're nnot drunk en'ugh..." Canada cut in and looked at him seriously.

"That's not the point." He said, still trying to look serious when on the inside he was laughing very hard. "I think you've had enough, da?"

"Nooo, no 'da'!" he whined. "Caaaaaan I hasss more Vodddka?"

"Nyet."

"Awwww, whyy?"

"That answer should be obvious." Russia said.

"Hey, hey Ivan... je t'aime." The boy fell onto Russia and hugged him. Russia didn't know what to do. Firstly, he didn't know French. Secondly, with the boy nuzzling into his chest he couldn't think straight.

"U-Um, Matvey?" he asked.

"Oui?"

"What did you just say?" Russia needed to know.

"J'ai dit: Je t'aime." He repeated, trying to get closer to Russia.

"Matvey, I cannot understand you." Russia tired again.

"Vous devez être ivre, si vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre." He slurred. Canada slowly felt himself losing consciousness.

"You're speaking French, da? I only know Russian and English. Speak English." Russia said slowly.

"Je ne parle pas français" he mumbled before closing his eyes and passing out.

"Matvey?" Russia shook the boy gently. "Matvey? Hello?"

When he got no response, Russia picked the boy up bridal style and carried him up to the bedroom. Gently, he laid him down and covered the sleeping boy with many blankets. Russia placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead before leaving the room. He paused at the door and spoke to no one in particular. "Tomorrow will be hell for you..."

Russia, of course, was referring to the massive hangover Canada would have. He didn't realize the other meaning behind his words or the two nations watching him through the window.

**Translations:**

Il ne sait rien putain - He doesn't fucking know shit

je t'aime - I love you

J'ai dit: Je t'aime - I said: I love you

Vous devez être ivre, si vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre - You must be drunk, if you can't understand me

Je ne parle pas français - I do not speak French. (That's it's literal translation, I wanted to use it as "I am not speaking French" but it didn't translate over right.)

And for those of you who don't know: Da is "yes" in Russian, and Nyet is "no".


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the long wait! Writer's block hit, among other things, and I wasn't able to write. I do truly apologize for that xD anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It is a little different, yes. I know it's kinda short, sorry but I wanted to end it that way. Ya know? So yeah... Warning: mention of Nyo!talia... **

Canada groaned as he sat up, his head pounding violently, and hopped out of bed. Except, it wasn't as cheery as it sounded. The sunlight that flooded into the room burned Canada's eyes and he felt like he was going to fall over. Luckily, Russia was there to catch him.

"You okay, Matvey?" he asked while helping the Canadian regain his balance. The small blonde shook his head, groaning was the only thing Russia got in response. "I was right. You are a lightweight."

Canada glared at him and spoke, but his voice was rather hoarse. "Am not... Vodka is just... just... ugh" he grasped his head again, the throbbing pain interrupting his train of thought. Russia, now concerned for his Matvey's health, led him over to the shower.

"A shower will help, da?" he commented, turning the silver knobs to find the perfect temperature. Canada slowly walked over to the tiled shower and stuck his hand out to test the temptature himself. Russia took that as a cue to leave, so he exited the shared bedroom to the kitchen.

He stood in the middle of the kitchen, not knowing where to start. Breakfast would surely help Canada's situation, it normally helped Russia, but the Russian didn't know too many breakfast recipies. As for Canadian recipies, he only one and that was his Canadian's favourite: Pancakes. The last time he tried making them was not very successful. They were as black as coal, but Canada was still nice enough to help him through it. The comment 'It's okay, England's worse.' was a very confusing sentence for Russia. Sure, he wasn't the worst cook -no one is worse than England- but being compared to England wasn't comforting. However, after many times of watching the Canadian prepare and make those little breakfast cakes, Ivan had an idea of how to do it.

Canada stood under the shower head, letting the warm water rain down on his aching body. The water was quite comforting. He leaned against the tile wall, not yet awake enough to completely support his own weight. As he hung his head, he heard footsteps approaching. He assumed it was Ivan checking on him, so he didn't bother looking. However, as the sound got closer Canada furrowed his brow and listened closely. The pace was different, so was the sound. "Ivan?" he called out. "Is that you...?"

No reply.

The now paranoid Canadian felt his muscles go tense. Completely forgetting to turn off the water, he stepped out of the showe and looked around. Quickly grabbing a bathrobe that was hanging on the wall, Canada covered himself and sneaked into the bedroom.

No one was there.

Sounds of pots clinking in the kitchen and movement told Canada that Russia wasn't in the room with him. _Maybe I was just imagining-_

A fabric cloth.

It was held up against his mouth, as he gasped and tried to struggle against whoever it was that was behind him, Canada began to feel weak. More weak than when he first woke up. As he thrashed against the offending form, his final attempts with his draining consiousness, his galsses were knocked from his face. He began panting, and gasping for air. Blackness was creeping into his vision and his limps began going limp. _Chloroform..._ He gasped mentally, anger boiled as he realized what was happening. His final though was voiced as he fell back against a body behind him.

"W-Why...?" he rasped before closing his eyes and completely getting lost in the darkness.

* * *

Russia finished flipping his final pancake, not as gracefully as Canada but he managed, and set it down on a plate. He hoped they were good. Many times he tried to remake Canada's little breakfast item but he ever seemed to get it right. This time, he hoped he was at least close. Just as he placed the plate down on the table, Russia noticed his Canadian wasn't at the table yet. He still heard the shower going and thought that Canada was taking awhile. Usually, he wouldn't mind but something was wrong this time.

Cautiously, Russia made his way to the bathroom. At a first glance, nothing appeared to be wrong, but Russia knew better. With his pipe at ready, he entered the bathroom. The water was still running but Canada was no where in sight. Panic began to creep into Russia's mind.

"Matvey?" he called. "...Matvey!" There was no response, and that made Russia's panic grow even more. That's when he noticed it. Laying on the floor, the lens smashed and broken, we're the Canadian's silver-framed glasses.

Russia rushed over to the small spectacles and picked them up. The small metal frame was bent. Canada always had his glasses on, the exception was when he slept, and he always took good care of them. The fact that they were broken and Canada wasn't anywhere in sight made Russia come to the conclusion that Canada was taken.

_Taken..._

Russia hated the word. He hated whoever took his Matvey. He hated the helplessness he felt. Many questions swirled around his head. _Who was it? Where's Matvey? Why? How did I not know? _

Out of the corner of his eye, Russia saw a white note on the floor next to the open window. He grabbed it up off the floor and read it. The neat writing, although it seemed menacing with it's message, stood out on the little piece of paper. 'Stay Away From Matthew...'

Russia re-read the note over and over again. This was happening. Someone took Canada, someone who didn't like Russia. His first thought was America but he brushed that one off his shoulder. Not only was his writing extremely messy, but the blonde had accepted their relationship. Russia wouldn't fool himself. Him and America weren't friends. The only reason America accepted this relationship was for Canada's sake. However, since he had accepted the fact that they were official a 'thing', America and Russia's relationship wasn't as rocky. So America was out.

Only a nations came to mind. Wait, was it even a nation? Russia ran a hand through his hair and grit his teeth. Maybe Belarus... No, since he told her off that one day, she hasn't interfered with Russia's relationship. If anything, Belarus has started falling for someone else. When he first found out about that, he was shocked. It was a pleasant surprise, knowng he didn't have to worry about her being clingy or violent. Then his brotherly side kicked in. Whoever this Nikolai guy was... He better not try anything funny. Russia bit the inside of his cheek, Belarus was not an option.

_Who was it?!_

Russia paced uneasily. He should have heard the intruder. He should have stopped whoever it was. He should have _protected_ his love. Shoud've, but didn't. Guilt hit his heart, it felt like a thousand daggers piercing his soul. If Canada got hurt, it was his fault.

Russia felt anger burning through his veins. No, he would not let Canada get hurt. With surprising speed, he dashed out of the house and ran to a place he never expected to go. He knocked on the door and impatiently waited for it to be opened. When it did, the nation who opened the door stood surprised. His genuine surprise changed and the nation crossed his arms with a slight glare.

"What do you want, Commie?"

**...**

**See? I hope that's a good ending.** **Anywho, I just wanted to add a little Male!Belarus in there because he is one of my fav characters. Nikolai (pronounced Nick-Oh-Lie) is the human name for Male!Belarus. Personally, I love Male!Belarus and I don't mind pairing him with regular Natalia. If you guys don't know him, you should look him up. He is quite... The interesting person. (Super hot *_* xD) Anyway... See you guys for next chapter! **


End file.
